Until The Last Breath
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Naruto pikir dengan kepergian sosok dirinya dari kehidupan Sakura bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu dari marabahaya yang mengancam. Namun ternyata, semua perkiraan Naruto salah besar. Para Vampire keparat itu sudah terlanjur mengetahui semuanya, dan mereka merencanakan siasat untuk melakukan pembalasan dendam./"Setiap kali perutku terisi makanan, rasa mual selalu melandaku./CHAP 10 END!
1. Chpater 1

**Disclaimer : Selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya pinjam doank untuk tokoh dari ide cerita milik saya dan sedikit mengeluarkan sifat mereka dari cerita asli**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character, Many mistakes here, Mainstream, Boring, Story from me, Vampirefic**

 **Genre : Romance and drama**

 **Rate : M./ Masih cari yg aman dulu untuk di chap 1, karena ini masih dalam bulan suci penuh berkah, yg kata orang tua setan pada di ikat semua, kecuali setan yang bersarang di dalam hati xD *Sok bijak dia***

 **Pair : Always NaruSaku./ Yg gk suka sama pair ini silahkan pergi jauh-jauh dari kalangan kami dan jangan tinggalkan jejak yg jadi membuat kalian terlihat seperti IRI dengan karya milik orang lain -_-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Until The Last Breath**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin malam yang berhembus kencang menerbangkan liar jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh anggota tubuh orang yang saat ini sedang berdiri diatas atap ketinggian gedung, wajah pria berjubah gelap itu tak dapat di lihat akibat terlindungi oleh hoodie dan hanya mata merah menyala miliknya yang terpancar jelas dengan kilat tajamnya.

Lelaki itu menarik nafas panjang, menyesap dalam bau anyir yang terasa sangat menggiurkan bagi hasratnya. Ancap pemuda itu melihat kedalam gang sempit dari atas tempatnya berdiri tenang, dan seketika itu pula ia mendesis tajam hingga menampakan empat taring kecil disetiap sudut bibir atas dan bawahnya.

 **Wushh...**

Dalam sekali kedipan mata, pemuda itu telah hilang dan langsung berpindah cepat di tempat seorang lelaki yang kini sedang menghimpit tubuh seorang wanita sambil mengancam wanita yang terlihat ketakutan itu menggunakan pisau kecil digenggaman tangan kasarnya.

"To–tolong lepaskan ak–aku..." Pinta wanita yang mengenakan dress merah dan memegang tas putih itu bergetar. Kedua mata hitamnya melirik kebawah dagu, takut-takut jikalau pisau tajam itu merobek lehernya.

"Kau ingin bebas !?" Lelaki berkulit hitam gelap itu tersenyum remeh, ia semakin mendesakan pisau miliknya keleher sang korban. "Serahkan dulu apa yang semua menjadi milikmu, baru setelah itu kau akan bebas di kawah Neraka sana."

"I–ini" Tas putih di tangan wanita itu tersodor di depan wajah sangar lelaki itu. "A–ambil ini da–dan biarkan ak–aku pergi..." Pintanya sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Masih belum cuk— aakkhh... akkh !" Seketika wanita itu langsung terkejut, manik bulatnya terbelalak lebar saat melihat lelaki di hadapannya tampak kesakitan karena lehernya tengah di gigit oleh orang berjubah gelap.

Mata pisau yang terarah dileher depan wanita itu perlahan mulai menjauh seiring dengan tubuh lelaki yang hendak merampoknya itu mulai melemah hingga pisau di tangannya terpelas dan jatuh sampai menghasilkan bunyi benda besi tebal bergesekan dengan lantai aspal.

Tubuh wanita itu bergetar hebat, ia hanya bisa membatu saat tanpa sengaja menatap mata merah tajam milik pria yang kini tengah menyanggah tubuh si mangsa yang sudah tak berdaya lagi akibat kehabisan darah.

 **Bukkhh...**

Tubuh lelaki yang sudah tak bernyawa itu lagi jatuh kebawah dengan kulit pucat dan tertinggalnya dua titik kecil dibagian leher kiri. Nafas wanita berambut hitam itu memburu hebat, tubuhnya serasa lemas saat mendapati lelaki di hadapannya tengah menyeringai lebar kearahnya.

"Aku sudah menghabisinya..." Suara lelaki berjubah selebor itu terdengar sangat dingin dan menusuk. "Cepat pergi sebelum kau yang menjadi giliran !" Bentaknya dengan nada tinggi diakhir kata yang langsung membuat wanita itu terlonjak.

"T–t–t–te–terimaka–kasih" Sebelum pergi, wanita itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengucapkan kata terimakasih karena sudah menolong dirinya, meski dengan suara terkecat akibat ketakutan.

Usai mengucapkan kalimat bergetarnya, segera wanita itu memacukan lari meninggalkan lelaki penghisap darah di tempat ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana kesakitannya orang tadi hingga tak lama kemudian mati kehabisan darah.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak lentik gadis yang memiliki warna rambut dengan setara warna permen kapas itu terkatup rapat, kaki jenjangnya berjinjit tinggi sembari melingkari leher kokoh sang lelaki dengan menggunakan kedua lengannya.

Gadis itu mengerang pelan ketika merasakan bibir bawahnya dihisap kuat oleh sang kekasih, lalu bergantian dengan rongganya yang di telusupkan oleh lidah. Suara erangan halus kembali lolos dari bibir mungil Sakura, membuat Naruto semakin bertambah senang menyapu setiap isi rongga hangat di dalam sana.

Naruto mendesak tubuh mungil Sakura ke dinding tembok yang terdapat tepat disamping pintu kamar. Tangan pucatnya bergerak turun kebawah, lalu memasuki belahan paha Sakura dari luar rok mini yang di kenakan olehnya. Naruto melepaskan pagutan mereka, meninggalkan bibir bengkak Sakura dan bergantian mengecupi leher jenjang gadis itu.

"Ughh—" Jari-jemari lentik Sakura meremas gemas surai pirang Naruto, melampiaskan rasa geli dan aneh yang menyerangnya. Naruto menghirup panjang wangi segar yang menguar dari kulit leher Sakura, ia mencengkram erat bawahan rok gadis itu, dilakukan hanya untuk menahan hasratnya.

Sakura terengah, nafasnya terputus-putus dengan adanya satu tetes peluh kecil yang meleleh disisi wajahnya. Suara geraman Naruto teredam dalam lekukan leher Sakura, tangan pria itu semakin nakal dengan masuk sepenuhnya kedalam rok Sakura lantas berusaha menarik paksa sesuatu di dalam sana yang terbuat dari bahan lembut.

"Arrghh shit !" Remasan terhadap rambut belakang Naruto terlepas kala ia menjauhkan kepala meninggalkan leher Sakura dan mengeluarkan dengan cepat tangannya dari rok mini sang gadis. Naruto menyatukan kening mereka sembari menyentuh ujung dagu lancip Sakura, menuntunnya agar mendongak untuk membalas tatapan lembut darinya.

"Masih belum boleh..." Ujar lelaki itu seraya menatap iris hijau Emerald di hadapannya. "Kau masih bisa sabar, bukan !?" Sakura mengganggukan kepala, kemudian kembali menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari Naruto.

"Bagus, sayang..." Menciptakan jarak diantara mereka, lantas Naruto menangkup sebelah pipi Sakura. "Ayo kita jalan keluar !" Ajaknya yang sukses menaikan pandangan Sakura padanya.

"Ayo..."

.

.

.

.

Tawa geli lolos manis dari bibir ranum Sakura, sembari ia tak henti menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto. Keduanya melangkah santai dalam menyusuri jalan raya yang sepi akan lalu-lalang orang. Sesekali Sakura memukul pelan bahu kokoh Naruto, disaat pemuda itu berhasil membuatnya tersipu malu.

"Kita pulang ya !" Ucap Naruto, tak ingin berlama-lama lagi berada diluar karena cuaca dingin. Sakura mengangguk pelan, sebenarnya ia masih belum ingin pulang dan ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi dengan kekasih pirangnya.

"Naruto, apakah besok kau tak masuk sekolah lagi ?" Gadis cantik itu bertanya sambil melihat kesamping, menatap langsung wajah tampan sang putra bungsu Namikaze.

"Tentu saja masuk, aku bisa mati bila terlalu lama tak bersama dirimu." Jawabnya juga membalas tatapan dari gadis merah muda disebelahnya. Sakura terkikik kecil, ia merasa sangat bahagia mendapat rayuan gombal dari pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Kau suka sekali menggodaku..." Ujarnya tersipu, dengan kaki yang masih sama-sama melangkah dalam menyusuri jalanan setapak yang sepi akan lalu-lalang orang, mengingat hari yang sudah cukup larut malam.

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas hanya kau seorang yang aku cintai di dunia ini. Wajah cantikmu, dahi lebarmu, lalu rambut merah mudamu, aku suka semuanya." Pemuda itu menghentikan langkah, ia meraih kedua bahu sang gadis kemudian membawanya untuk saling bertatapan.

"Dirimu yang berkekurangan lantas juga berlebih, hal itu semua yang aku suka..." Sakura tertawa geli, ia mendekat lalu melingkarkan kedua lengan dibagian leher kokoh Naruto.

"Kenapa tubuhmu terasa sangat dingin, Naruto ?" Sakura bertanya heran, dahi lebarnya berkerut tebal sambil merasakan kulit leher Naruto yang sangat dingin seperti mayat.

"Cuaca di kota Konoha ini tak cocok dengan diriku, karena itu kulitku selalu terasa dingin saat disentuh." Jelasnya enteng, menatap langsung kedalam iris jade terang di hadapannya menggunakan iris biru miliknya yang selalu berkilat tajam.

"Tak cocok !?" Kepala pirang Naruto bergerak nain turun dengan singkat. "Jangan bilang kau akan pindah ke kota lain...!" Sakura menerka asal-asalan, takut kalau lelaki pirang tampannya akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

Tawa kecil meluncur manis dari bibir merah Naruto, empunya mendekati Sakura lantas melingkari sekitar pinggang kecil sang gadis gulali. "Itu tak akan pernah terjadi..." Ia merunduk dalam, mendekati wajah cantik Sakura yang seketika menyalakan rona merah. "Karena kau dan aku satu untuk selamanya."

"Naruto...!"

"Lekas kita pulang, aku tak ingin kau sampai terkena flu karena efek cuaca dingin ini" Naruto menciptakan jarak kecil diantara dirinya dan Sakura, sudut bibirnya tersungging keatas dengan begitu samar hingga tak bisa dilihat terlalu jelas.

"Baiklah, tapi..." Sebelah alis tipis Naruto terangkat tinggi, kedua mata sipitnya menatap tenang Sakura yang tengah mengerling centil padanya. "Gendong aku, ya." Pintanya sambil melempar senyum manis, merayu pemuda tampan di hadapannya dengan cara alami.

"Well. Tak masalah, apapun pasti akan aku lakukan untuk dirimu, gadis merah mudaku..." Jawab pemuda itu santai seraya membalik badan kemudian berjongkok di depan Sakura, memberikan punggung lebarnya dengan ikhlas untuk ditumpangi oleh Sakura.

"Yeey, Naruto-kun memang yang terbaik dan paling tampan sedunia..." Gadis itu berujar girang, segera ia menaiki punggung kokoh Naruto dengan kedua tangan melingkari lehernya dari belakang.

Naruto mulai bangkit berdiri, kedua tangan kekarnya menyanggah bawah lutut Sakura agar tak terjatuh dari atas punggungnya.

"Ugh— kau cukup berat." Tukasnya berpura-pura kesulitan. Sakura memajukan bibir mungilnya, merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruto yang terkesan mengejek dirinya.

"Itu sama saja kau bilang bahwa aku gendut !" Naruto tertawa kecil. Sungguh hebat gadis merah muda itu bisa asal menebak isi pikirannya, entah itu benar atau tidak.

"Itu hanya menurutmu, tapi tidak menurut diriku."

"Isshh... Naruto, kau sangat menyebalkan !" Sakura memekik gemas, tinju kecilnya memukul manja bahu kokoh Naruto yang tak henti terus melangkahkan kaki dalam menapaki pinggiran jalan yang diterangi oleh lampu-lampu kuning.

.

.

.

.

Tangan pucat pemuda itu bergerak, menutup pintu masuk dengan gerakan pelan hingga hanya menghasilnkan bunyi decit halus. Tubuh gestur tinggi itu berbalik, membelakangi pintu dan berjalan masuk meninggalkan papan bercat coklat tersebut.

"Kau memburu darah manusia lagi ?" Pertanyaan datar dari dalam ruang tamu sukses menghentikan langkah tenang Naruto. Pemuda itu menoleh kesamping, melihat seorang pria berambut merah lurus mencolok yang menutupi mata sebelah kiri.

"Bukan urusanmu !" Jawabnya dingin dan memasang raut datar seperti biasa. Nagato berdiri, dan dalam sekali hembusan nafas pendek ia telah berada tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau tinggalkan Sakura." Dalam sekali dorongan kasar, punggung Nagato langsung terdesak di dinding tembok dekat samping pintu dan sedikit menciptakan sebuah retakan tipis karena kekuatan dari punggung lebarnya.

"Jaga mulutmu brengsek !" Tekan lelaki itu tajam, kedua iris safirnya berubah menjadi merah yang berkilat penuh amarah.

"Selama ini aku sudah berusaha menahan diri agar tak memperingatimu, adikku." Pergelangan kokoh Naruto semakin kuat mendesak leher Nagato, menghimpitnya hingga menghasilkan bunyi retakan dinding semen, menandakan bahwa telah terciptanya lagi retakan.

"DIAM !" Semburnya dengan teriakan lantang, menatap bengis lelaki yang sama tinggi dengan dirinya. "Jangan mencampuri urusan pribadiku !" Wajah Nagato masih terpasang santai, cuek dalam menanggapi Naruto yang tengah di liputi oleh amarah.

"Aku mengatakan ini semua demi kebaikan dirimu dan Sakura..." Tatapan Naruto semakin tajam dan menusuk, menujukan dua pasang bola mata merahnya pada milik Nagato yang juga merah, sama seperti miliknya.

"Kau..."

"Walau kau bisa menahan diri, tapi fikirkan dampak dari ini semua bila Sakura sampai tahu siapa jati dirimu yang sebenarnya..." Nagato menimpali panggilan tekan dari Naruto, mengingatkan sang adik agar mau menuruti permintaannya. "Dan juga, jika wanita Uchiha itu sampai tahu, maka sudah bisa di pastikan dia akan menghabisi Sakura..."

"Naruto..." Panggil Nagato, namun di hiraukan oleh Naruto. "kau itu tak lebih dari seorang mayat hidup." Kata-kata Nagato berhasil membuat amarah Naruto mulai mereda, dapat di ketahui dari desakan leher Nagato yang tak lagi sekuat tadi. "KITA ADALAH MAHLUK BUAS PENGHISAP DARAH !" Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi, Naruto meninggalkan leher Nagato lalu matanya mulai berubah kembali menjadi warna biru kepucatan yang bersorot tajam.

"Aku tak akan pernah bisa menyakiti Sakura, itu semua karena aku sangat mencintainya." Aku pemuda itu, suaranya masih terdengar datar. Nagato menyentuh bahu Naruto, mata merahnya menatap lekat sang adik pirang.

"Aku tahu, dan aku juga tak pernah lupa bagaimana hebatnya kau dalam mengendalikan diri..." Naruto mengerjapkan mata sipitnya selama berkali-kali, membalas tatapan dari dua pasang iris merah tajam di hadapannya. "Kau memang tak akan menyakiti gadis polos itu, tapi dia pasti akan takut padamu setelah mengetahui bahwa dirimu itu adalah iblis kejam yang tak memiliki hati !"

"KAU SALAH BESAR NAGATO !" Rahang Naruto mengeras, semua gigi dalam rongganya saling bergemelutuk geram. "Aku mahluk pemburu darah yang masih memiliki hati..." Pemuda itu mencengkram erat kemeja putihnya tepat dibagian yang terdapat dimana letak hati milik para manusia hidup. "Dan hati ini telah berada di dalam gengganam Sakura, gadis yang sangat aku cintai."

"Itu mustahil Naruto, kau adalah orang yang sudah lama mati. Jantungmu tak lagi berdetak dan hatimu telah hilang, sudah lenyap dimakan waktu..." Nagato meraih pergelangan dingin Naruto, menjauhkan tangan pucat itu dari letak hatinya sendiri yang telah lenyap.

"Jangan sok tahu tentang diriku, sebaiknya kau urusi saja dirimu sendiri !" Tegas pemuda pirang itu tajam, telunjuk panjangnya menuding dada Nagato.

Senyum remeh terlukis di wajah Nagato, dan mengerahkannya pada Naruto. "Ternyata kau itu hanyalah mahkluk penghisap darah yang lemah karena cinta." Ujarnya enteng, menghiraukan Naruto yang mulai terpancing lagi oleh emosi. "Tak bisa aku bayangkan betapa hancurnya dirimu bila di takuti dan terus di hindari oleh Sakura."

"Cukup... NAGATO !"

"Sebaiknya kau fikirkan matang-matang, kau tak ingin bukan Sakura sampai menghindarimu setelah dia tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang Vampire !" Segera Naruto mencengkram kencang leher baju Nagato, mendekatkan wajah mereka dengan amarah memuncak. "Sadar dirilah, kita ini hanya mayat hidup penghisap dar—"

"BRENGSEK !" Belum sempat kalimat Nagato tuntas, tubuhnya terlebih dulu melayang cepat hingga tanpa bisa di cegah punggungnya kembali membentur keras dinding tembok, dan kali ini sampai runtuh dengan meninggalkan tubuhnya yang terbaring dalam lubang dari pecahan dinding.

Nagato bangkit berdiri, kemudian ia melesat cepat ketempat Naruto berdiri untuk membalas perlakuan tak sopan dari adiknya. Naruto melihat kebawah lehernya, dan belum sempat merespon, kini giliran tubuhnya yang melayang. Sayangnya tak semudah itu menjatuhkan Naruto.

Dalam gerakan kilat yang tak terlihat, sosok putih pucat Naruto telah berpindah tempat dan berdiri tepat di belakang Nagato berada. Nagato ditarik paksa dari arah belakang, lalu empunya pelaku tarikan tersebut langsung melempar jauh tubuh pemuda merah itu kelantai satu rumah hingga menghancurkan lantai marmer.

Lagi, tak kasap mata Naruto telah berada disamping Nagato yang terbaring dengan wajah di penuh oleh retakan. Lelaki itu tampak kesakitan, itu semua dikarenakan terciptanya retak dibagian wajahnya hingga bisa menghasilkan rasa sakit yang sangat.

Naruto menangkap gesit leher kaos Nagato, lantas melayangkan lagi tubuh yang baginya ringan seringan kapas itu kelantai bawah. Melempar jauh tanpa rasa kasihan, karena menurut Naruto Nagato memang pantas mendapat perlakuan kasar seperti itu darinya. Itulah akibat dari orang yang telah berani mengatur jalan kehidupan seorang Naruto Namikaze, siapapun tak bisa mengatur dirinya kecuali...

 **Grepphhh**

Seseorang menangkap gesit tubuh Nagato yang sedikit lagi hampir terhempas kuat kelantai marmer, dan hal itu berhasil menggagalkan kematian Nagato yang hampir terjadi bila saja tak cepat di ditangkap oleh Yahiko, kakak laki-laki berambut orange yang sangat dihormati oleh Naruto.

Naruto berlagak angkuh, ia memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana lalu berdiri tenang diatas sana sambil memasang wajah datar dan dingin, tak berniat turun untuk meminta maaf.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nagato ?" Tanya pemuda berambut orange jabrik itu seraya menuntun Nagato yang memaksakan diri untuk berdiri.

"Ya..." Kini Nagato telah berdiri seutuhnya disamping Yahiko, wajah retaknya perlahan mulai utuh kembali. "Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih Yahiko." Deheman halus menjadi respon singkat dari ucapan Nagato, lalu Yahiko mendongak keatas, menatap Naruto dari bawah.

"Naruto...!" Pemuda itu tak menyahut, ia masih berdiri tenang diatas sana tanpa mengeluarkan tangan dari saku celana sambil menunjukan tatapan bengis pada Nagato dan Yahiko. "Yang kau lakukan tadi itu bisa membunuh kakakmu !" Yahiko berujar dari kejauhan, membalas tatapan dari iris tajam milik Naruto yang telah berubah menjadi biru pucat seperti biasa.

"Dia terlalu berisik, suka mencampuri urusan pribadiku !" Jawabnya datar, serta wajah tampannya terpasang dingin.

"Tapi itu demi keselamatan dirimu dan Saku—" Yahiko menyentuh bahu Nagato, mengisyaratkan pria itu untuk diam.

"Tolong maafkan Nagato, aku mewakilinya..." Nagato tersentak, iapun menoleh kesamping untuk melihat Yahiko yang sedang memelempar senyum pada Naruto

"Ck" Naruto berdecak bosan, hal inilah yang menjadi satu-satunya kunci agar dirinya mengalah. "Baiklah." Balasnya cuek dari atas sana, lalu menghilang dalam sekejap.

Tatapan Yahiko berlaih kearah Nagato, yang saat ini sedang berdiri tepat disampingnya dengan jarak mereka yang cukup dekat. "Kau sudah tahu seperti apa keras kepalanya Naruto..." Kedua bola mata merah milik Nagato bergerak, lantas mempertemukan secara langsung kontak mereka. "Untuk itu cukup sekali saja kau memperingati dia." Tegasnya yang hanya mendapat kebungkaman dari lelaki berambut lurus disebelahnya itu.

.

.

.

.

 **'Dia pasti akan takut padamu setelah dia mengetahui bahwa kau adalah iblis kejam yang tak memiliki hati.'**

Satu kepalan tinju kuat dibentuk oleh Naruto. Rahang pemuda itu mengeras, serta sepasang iris biru miliknya berkilat tajam pada saat membayangkan sosok Sakura. Tidak, ia harus bisa menjauhi Sakura, dan juga itu semua demi keselamatan sang gadis merah muda.

Naruto tak ingin nyawa Sakura terancam karena dirinya. Ia takut, sangat takut bila Vampire lain sampai tahu bahwa ada gadis muda yang memiliki segar sedang menjalin hubungan dengan dirinya. Apa lagi kalau salah satu wanita dari keluarga Uchiha sampai tahu, maka sudah bisa dipastikan sosok Sakura tak akan ada lagi di dunia.

 **'Ternyata kau hanyalah mahluk penghisap darah yang lemah karena cinta.!**

Memang benar, Naruto sosok iblis yang lemah karena cinta dari Sakura. Oleh itu karenanya, ia harus bisa melepaskan Sakura agar dirinya tak hancur karena manusia itu. Naruto paling tak bisa bila melihat Sakura tersakiti, ia tak ingin wanita Uchiha yang sangat menginginkan dirinya sampai menyentuh barang secuilpun kulit Sakura. Karena itu sama saja melempar dirinya kedalam lautan api yang membara dengan garang.

"Aku harus bisa !" Pemuda itu mengatupkan serapat mungkin bibir merahnya, menahan diri hanya dengan menggunahan rahang. Genggaman tangan Naruto semakin bertambah erat. Hanya mendengar suara ilusi Sakura yang kesakitan saja sudah mampu membuat amarahnya meningkat cepat.

Rasanya ingin sekali Naruto menjadikan Sakura hanya miliknya seorang, namun ia tak boleh bersikap egois. Dengan mengubah Sakura menjadi seperti dirinya, bukan berarti semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Naori Uchiha tak akan tinggal diam. Wanita Uchiha itu pasti akan menghabisi Sakura, melenyapkan hingga tuntas seorang putri Haruno dari kehidupannya.

 **'Kau tak ingin bukan Sakura sampai menghindarimu setelah dia tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang Vampire !'**

Kata-kata Nagato terus terngiang di dalam benak Naruto, hingga membuatnya tak menyadari dengan keberadaan Sakura yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri tepat disampingnya sambil menatap wajahnya.

 **'Sadar dirilah, kita ini hanya mayat hidup** **…'**

Naruto berdiri tenang dibawah pohon Sakura, menatap datar bunga-bunga indah yang bergoyang lembut manakala angin berhembus.

"Naruto...!" Sontak, pemuda itupun langsung melihat kesamping kanan. Sakura mengulas senyum manis, dan menunjukannya kepada Naruto. "Kenapa melamun ?" Gadis itu bertanya disela menyelipkan anak rambut yang berkibar karena ulah angin.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ucap Naruto tanpa terlebih dulu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu melihat kedepan, mengikuti kemana arah pandang mata Naruto yang menatap bentangan berbagai macam bunga yang bermekaran indah di hadapan mereka.

"Apa ?"

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir sampai disini." Kalimat singkat dan padat yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto sukses membatukan Sakura ditempat dengan kedua mata membulat sempurna. "Ini semua demi kebaian kita berdua, kau dan aku, Sakura..." Mata indah milik Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, serta bibir peachnya bergetar kecil.

"A–aku hafal dengan dirimu Naruto. Jadi jangan kira aku akan tertawa dengan eluconmu ini, karena kau bukanlah orang yang suka bercan—"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda !" Sepecatnya Naruto menyela kalimat Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa saat ini dirinya sedang bercanda. Percayalah, seorang Naruto tak pernah seperti itu. Ia selalu serius dan paling tak suka dengan candaan.

"..."

"..."

"Ke–kenapa !?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan suara halus, dan perlahan air mata mulai menumpuk penuh di pelupuk.

"Kau tak perlu tahu !" Segera Sakura melihat kesamping, melempar tatapan marah pada Naruto yang sedikitpun tak membalas tatapan darinya.

"Aku berhak tahu !" Gadis itu telah menitikan air mata, dan suaranya terdengar serak. "Apa salahku hingga kau tega melakukan hal ini pada diriku !?" Ia menuntut tak terima, begitu tak menginginkan Naruto sampai meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau jahat Naruto..." Kali ini suara isak tangis pilu telah terdengar dari tempat Sakura. Naruto diam tanpa sepatah katapun bersuara, pandangannya masih lurus kedepan dan tak pernah luput dari hamparan bunga.

"Kenapa kau mengakhiri hubungan kita, padahal kau tahu seberapa besarnya aku mencintaimu." Tuding Sakura sembari berusaha menahan liquid agar tak lagi berjatuhan. Namun sayang, seberapa kuatpun ia menahan kristal bening itu tetap jatuh menetes dan mendarat diatas bentangan rerumputan hijau.

"Mengertilah Sakura, aku seperti ini kerana aku mencintaimu..." Pemuda itu membalik badan, kemudian berhadapan langsung dengan Sakura yang sejak tadi telah menghadap kearahnya.

"Mencintaiku katamu !?" Sakura mendongak, menatap langsung kedalam iris safir tajam di hadapannya. "Tidak ada yang namanya cinta berlaku sepertimu. Cinta itu saling melengkapi pasangan satu sama lain, bukan seperti dirimu yang malah meninggalkanku seorang diri..." Naruto hanya diam dengan kepala merunduk, membalas tatapan dari gadis merah muda yang hanya tinggi sebatas bawah hidung mancungnya.

"Apa mungkin selama ini kau tak penrnah mencintaiku !?" Blue safir kepucatan milik Naruto berkilat tajam, dan melemparnya pada Sakura.

"Kau salah Sakura..." Bahu kecil Sakura dicekal oleh Naruto, lalu tubuh keduanya merapat dan menghilangkan jarak. "Aku mencintaimu, sebab itu aku tak mau kau sampai tersakiti karena diriku." Jelasnya tajam seraya mengusap pipi mulus Sakura yang terdapat lelehan air mata.

"Naruto...!" Sakura menggenggam telapak lebar Naruto yang kini sedang menangkup pipinya. Kedua mata indah milik gadis itu terkatup rapat, menikmati sentuhan hangat yang selalu terasa nyaman bagi dirinya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi aku mohon padamu, jangan pernah mengakhiri hubungan kita…" Pintanya disela membuka kembali kedua mata.

"Maafkan aku Sakura !" Naruto mundur hingga berhasil membuat jarak diantara dirinya dan Sakura. "Kita harus berpisah, ini semua demi kebaikan dirimu." Lanjutnya kemudian, lantas melepaskan genggaman penuh cinta terhadap tangannya.

"Aku mohon Naruto, jelaskan semuanya padaku agar aku bisa mencari cara tanpa harus mengorbankan hubungan kita..." Pemuda pirang itu menggeleng singkat. Ia mendekat pada Sakura, lalu setelah dekat ia langsung mengecup kening lebar sang mantan kekasih. Sakura memejamkan mata, menikmati kecupan lembut di dahinya.

Setelah cukup lama bibir merah Naruto menempel di kening Sakura, akhirnya pria itu menjauhkannya kembali dan bergantian dengan mereka yang saling bertatapan. Hati Naruto bergejolak tak terima, ia benar-benar tak sanggup melihat air mata berharga milik Sakura jatuh tertumpah karena dirinya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, karena setelah ini aku akan pergi jauh meninggalkan kota ini." Ucapnya pelan, membuat Sakura hanya bisa diam sambil menatapnya dengan sorot terpukul.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura..." Dan setelahnya, Naruto berbalik membelakangi Sakura. Kaki yang mengenakan sepatu hitam mengkilap milik Naruto menapaki rerumputan hijau, dan membawa dirinya dengan langkah perlahan pergi meninggalkan tempat dimana Sakura berdiri hanya seorang diri sembari menatap tubuh belakangnya dengan kedua mata yang telah merah.

Air mata berjatuhan deras dari mata Sakura, seraya empunya terus menatap punggung lebar Naruto yang semakin jauh meninggalkan taman... Beserta dirinya. "Hiks..." Gadis itu terisak, tak lama ia menjatuhkan diri diatas rumput.

"Kenapa !?" Kepala merah muda Sakura menunduk dengan tangan yang mencengkram erat rumput tak berdosa. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sakura, menangis pilu untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yang bersarang di dalam hatinya.

Menggerogoti isi hatinya dengan sangat pelan, hingga terasa sakit bila membayangkan sosok Naruto. Seperti luka yang menganga lebar dan di tumpahi oleh cuka. Rasanya perih, sangat perih. Begitulah rasa perih yang dialami oleh Sakura, atau bahkan lebih perih dari itu.

Seseorang yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar menyeringai seram. Kedua pasang bola mata merahnya menatap lapar Sakura. "Jadi ini rupanya. Hmm... Darah manusia akan terasa sangat segar bila orangnya secantik gadis itu." Gumam orang itu, kemudian melesat secepat kilat dari tempatnya yang baru saja mendapat informasi baru untuk disampaikan kepada sang pemimpin Uchiha.

Apakah yang nantinya akan terjadi dengan Sakura, dan bisakah Naruto datang menyelamatkan diwaktu yang tepat. Atau mungkin...

Terlambat.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

.

.

.

.

Tarraaaaaa...!

Saya kembali dengan membawa satu fic Vampire yang kali ini akan panjang dengan multi chapter.

Saya gk jadi keluar dari fandom Naruto karena banyak reader yg gk setuju. So... Saya akan kembali lagi menulis fanfic NaruSaku seperti biasa, ini semua untuk kalian, para readers yg tanpa lelah menanti karya dari saya dan juga...

Huwaaaa... Saya gk mau kalah sama **AL Blue Blossom** , dia aktif dan saya harus aktif juga XD

Yeah! Selamat menikmati kembali karya-karya dariku... Yoshh... Ucapkan selamat datang kembali untuk **Hikari Cherry blossom24**

.

.

Ada dua flamer banyak bacot yg mampir ke fanfic saya. Sok bijak, dengan mengatakan para NSL gk pantes menghujat MK.

Mereka tuh emang bisanya besar omong doank. Para SSL dan NHL berlagak sok baik hati, padahal mereka tahu gimana sakitnya di PHP-in. Di PHP-in pakai fanfic aja mereka udah menghujat Author yang menulis, mencaci maki dan menyumpah serapah. Gimana kalau mereka langsung di PHP-in oleh MK yah,? Seperti para NSL dan SKL. Wah, bisa-bisa mereka mati gantung diri, dan pasti juga akan menghujat MK habis-habisan.

Wkwkwk... Payah kalau jadi orang sok suci nih, bisanya ngomong doank. Saya ingatkan untuk para SSL dan NHL yg labil (tidak semua) Kalian tuh jangan sok dan jangan banyak bacot! Sadar diri io! Kalian tuh sudah pernah di PHP-in melalui fanfic, dan reaksi kalian sama dengan para NSL dan SKL yg gk terima di bohongin selama mengikuti alir cerita.

Jadi untuk itu. Sebaiknya kalian para SSL dan NHL jangan bisanya cuma ngeflamer fanfic orang tanpa alasan yg pasti, kecuali kalian di kasih HARAPAN PALSU! seperti kami (NSL)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character, Many mistakes here, Mainstream, Boring, Story from me, Vampirefic**

 **Genre : Romance and drama**

 **Rate : M for lime**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Sakura / slight Naruto x Naori & Sasuke x Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Until The Last Breath |Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki bersurai hitam panjang itu duduk tenang sambil menumpukan kedua kaki diatas meja. Mata merah miliknya menatap datar sosok putih pucat yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Sakura ya, nama gadis itu ?" Setelah cukup lama terjebak dalam keheningan sesudah mendengarkan kabar yang disampikan oleh orang disana, lelaki jabrik itu membuka suara beratnya.

"Benar, Madara-sama..." Jawab orang itu, membuat tatapan tenang dari seorang wanita cantik yang duduk jauh dari tempat Madara berubah menjadi tajam.

"Habisi dia sekarang juga !" Wanita yang bernama Naori Uchiha itu menggeram, rautnya yang biasa terpasang tenang dan dingin kini jadi memancarkan kemarahan. Madara melirik wanita bermbut ungu mencolok itu dari tempatnya. Tak lama, terdengar suara tawa berat darinya, namun di abaikan begitu saja oleh wanita berponi pendek dengan gaya rata dan belah tengah itu.

"Jangan tergesa seperti itu...!" Madara beranjak kemudian berjalan menghampiri Naori. "Tenanglah, kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk hal sekecil ini" Ucapnya menenangkan, seraya menyentuh puncak kepala ungu sang keponakan. "Kau harus sabar menunggu. Dan juga, kita mesti berhati-hati menghadapi manusia, karena kalau tidak..." Sentuhan telapak dingin diatas kepala Naori bergulir turun, lantas menyisiri rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang seperti ombak di lautan.

"Aku tahu." Naori lebih dulu menyela kalimat Madara, serta wajah kejamnya perlahan mulai melunak kembali.

"Bagus..." Madara menarik tangannya. "Lagi pula untuk saat ini, gadis itu sedang sendirian tanpa Naruto" Jelasnya datar. Melangkahkan kaki ke letak jendela, Madara menyeringai tipis, namun penuh kepuasan. "Jadi akan lebih mudah untuk menghabisinya." Lanjut lelaki itu kemudian, dan berdiri di muka jendela yang langsung membawa tatapannya terbuhung dengan jalan raya dibawah sana.

"Aku harap kau benar-benar melakukannya, karena kalau tidak..." Wanita itu menjeda sejenak kalimat datarnya untuk berdiri. "Maka aku yang akan turun tangan untuk menghabisi dia." Lanjutnya sambil menekan kalimat diakhir kata, baru kemudian ia menghilang bersamaan hembusan angin malam.

Madara mengamati para pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang dijarak puluhan meter dari lantai dua kamarnya. Ia tersenyum dalam diam, karena menurutnya Naori terlalu menginginkan Naruto Namikaze hingga membuatnya gelap mata dan tak peduli dengan apapun. "Tunggu saat kau sudah mendapat perintah dariku, baru kau boleh menghabisi gadis itu." Ia mengingatkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bawah sana.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginan Anda, Madara-sama..."

"Hn. Kau boleh pergi !" Pria dengan dua pasang bola mata merah yang berada di belakang Madara menganggukan kepala, lalu ia melesat kilat dari ruang pribadi sang pemimpin Uchiha.

"Sakura Haruno..."

.

.

.

.

Lelaki tampan berkulit wajah pucat itu berlutut dengan seseorang yang sedang memegang erat kedua sisi kepala pirangnya dari belakang. Pemuda itu hanya diam pasrah sembari menatap lurus kedepan, melihat kedalam batu Emerald yang membulat lebar disana, menatap tak percaya dirinya.

"Matilah kau Naruto Namikaze !"

"TIDAAKK...!"

Kelopak putih itu langsung terbuka lebar dan jelas menampilkan kedua pasang iris zambrut terang milik orang tersebut. Nafas empunya memburu hebat, terlihat jelas dari dadanya yang mempompa cepat. Sedikit banyak peluh membasahi wajah cantik gadis itu, namun ia membiarkannya terus seperti itu.

"Hanya mimpi !?" Menyibak selimut tebal dari tubuhnya, kemudian Sakura bangun lalu duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk kedua lutut dengan punggung yang ia sandarkan pada kepala ranjang. "Kenapa kau pergi Naruto..." Suara Sakura terdengar bergetar, ia benar-benar tak sanggup hidup tanpa sosok Naruto.

"Aku mohon, kembalilah lagi padaku Naruto..." Pintanya berdo'a sembari tak bisa menahan air mata yang memaksa ingin keluar.

Sudah setiap malam hal seperti ini terus terjadi, semenjak kepergian Naruto dari dalam kehidupan Sakura. Gadis itu sering terbangun ditengah malam karena memimpikan Naruto, dan selanjutnya yang terjadi ia hanya bisa menangis sambil duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Liquid masih terus berjatuhan dari mata indah milik Sakura, empunya menangis dalam diam seraya tak henti menyebut nama lelaki yang sangat di cintai olehnya. "Tuhan, tolong kembalikan Naruto padaku." Lagi-lagi permintaan itu.

Sakura tak pernah lelah untuk terus meminta kembali sosok 'Naruto'nya pada Tuhan, ia bahkan sanggup terjaga semalaman demi agar Tuhan bermurah hati mau mengabulkan do'anya. Namun sayang, sepertinya tak sedikitpun penguasa kehidupan mendengarkan permintaan lirih Sakura.

Terbukti sudah dua bulan lamanya Naruto pergi dan tak sekalipun pernah menampakan diri di hadapan Sakura. Sosok lelaki pirang itu memang benar-benar telah pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian, dan mungkin tak akan pernah kembali untuk selamanya.

 **Tapp...**

Terdengar suara tapak sepatu mendarat dibalkon kamar Sakura.

Menghapus dengan cepat air mata yang masih tersisa, lalu gadis itu beranjak turun dari ranjangnya. Ia melangkah senyap mendekati letak jendela, sedikit merasa takut jikalau orang diluar sana adalah perampok yang ingin mengobrak-abrik isi kamarnya.

Sakura membola sempurna ketika bertemu pandang dengan iris merah menyala melalui kaca jendela kamar. Ia membekap mulut sekuat mungkin agar tak menjerit, dan perlahan ia melangkah mundur kebelakang saat sosok pucat diluar sana mendekati jendela, seolah ingin menghampiri dirinya.

Sosok berjubah itu menyeringai lebar pada Sakura, serta gigi tajam miliknya keluar disetiap sudut bibir atas dan bawah. Sakura terlihat ketakutan, ia bahkan sampai tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya sendiri.

 **'Mahluk apa itu ?'** Sakura membatin dalam hati, ia terus melangkah mundur sedang sosok yang berada diluar sana tampak semakin dekat dengan jendela. Betis Sakura terdesak pada pinggiran ranjang, sukses membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Degup jantung Sakura berpacu cepat. Dapat ia lihat bibir orang berambut hitam disana bergerak. Gerakan bibir pucat tersebut dapat di mengerti oleh Gadis itu, yang mengatakan. 'Kau milikku, Nona !' Dan seringai iblis semakin jelas tertampil di wajahnya.

Sosok seperti mayat itu berlari gesit hendak menerjang jendela, namun belum sempat itu terjadi, sekelebat bayangan orang berambut biru pendek diatas bahu langsung menyambar kilat sosok berjubah gelap tadi dan segera membawanya pergi dari balkon dalam sekedip mata. Hal itu berhasil menggagalkan niat jahat orang tersebut, dan kini hanya tertinggal Sakura yang tampak syok melihat kejadian singkat baru saja.

"A–apa itu tadi !?" Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar, melupakan sejenak kesedihannya tentang Naruto. Gadis itu terduduk diatas kasur, tangannya terkulai lemah disisi pinggul. "Mahluk yang sangat mengerikan" Ucapnya pelan, masih dalam keadaan syok ringan karena kejadian singkat tadi.

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Aku berdiri di hadapan cermin rias, terus menatap diriku melalui pantulan di seberangku yang memperlihatkan sosok kecil disana seperti tak ada semangat untuk hidup. Seharusnya pagi ini aku bersemangat, karena hari ini adalah hari keempat dimana aku menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha setelah dua minggu kelulusan sekolah.

Mengingat itu tanpa sadar membuatku tersenyum tipis. Baru satu hari aku masuk kuliah, beberapa wanita dan pria berdatangan ingin berkenalan denganku. Dan hari itu juga aku sudah cukup banyak mendapat teman baru. Teman laki-lakiku cukup nakal, beberapa dari mereka terkadang suka menjahiliku.

Menurutku itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar, karena perlakuan mereka padaku membuat kami semakin dekat. Yah, walaupun baru beberapa jam saling berkenalan.

Lama menatap diriku, hingga kemudian aku meringis dalam diam mengingat lagi bayangan Naruto yang tak pernah hilang dari pikiranku. Sosoknya terus terlihat hanya di mataku seorang, hingga terkadang saat tidur aku terbangun dan mendapati sosok tingginya sedang berbaring disebelahku seraya mengamati wajahku dengan ditemani oleh seulas senyum samar.

Coba saja kalau Naruto memang nyata masih ada bersama diriku disini, mungkin saat ini dia sudah datang menjemputku untuk berangkat kuliah bersama. Tapi itu sangat mustahil bisa terjadi, mengingat perpisahan kami yang sudah dua bulan berlalu dan selama itu pula Naruto tak pernah menghubungiku. Sekalipun melalui Konan-Neesan yang sekarang telah menjadi seniorku di kampus.

"Sakura, ayo cepat kuar, nanti kau bisa terlambat !" Aku tersentak saat Karin-Neechan memanggilku dari luar kamar, sedikit tergesa aku memasukan ponsel dan beberapa barang keperluanku ke dalam tas.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku keluar !" Aku membalas seruan Nee-chan dari dalam kamar dengan oktaf yang sedikit meninggi. Dan selanjutnya, hanya bisa kudengar suara derap langkah kaki yang berarti menandakan bahwa Karin-Nee sudah pergi dan kembali kedapur yang terletak dilantai bawah.

Setelah tak ada lagi yang dilupakan, akupun segera menghampiri pintu dan membukanya kemudian aku keluar sambil membawa tas gendong di punggungku. Ahh! Pasti saat ini Karin-Nee sedang menungguku diruang makan untuk sarapan bersama, dan aku yakin seratus persen kalau kakak merahku itu sudah memasakan makanan kesukaanku.

Aku dan Karin-Neechan hanya hidup berdua, kedua orang tua kami sudah lama meninggal dunia. Untung saja surat warisan dari harta kekayaan milik Ayah ada di tangan Karin-Nee, jadi bila sewaktu-waktu kami membutuhkannya bisa digunakan. Contohnya saja seperti sekarang ini, surat warisan itu digunakan dengan sangat baik oleh Karin-Nee.

Ia menguliahkanku, lalu ia juga mengurusi dengan apik perusahaan milik Ayah. Tak pernah sekalipun aku berkekurangan, itu semua berkat kedewasaan kakak-kulah yang membuat kami jadi bisa menjalani hidup normal selayaknya orang-orang yang hidup sederhana diluaran sana.

"Hari ini aku tak bisa mengantarmu pergi ke kampus..." Karin-Nee membuka suara setelah aku duduk di hadapannya. "Maaf ya Sakura."

Aku tersenyum lebar, lalu membalas tatapan penuh bersalah dari kakaku. "Tidak apa-apa Nee-chan, aku tahu bahwa hari ini kau sangat sibuk dengan berkas-berkas milikmu dikantor." Ucapku, berhasil membuat kakakku itu tertawa geli.

"Kau tahu..." Karin-Neechan menuangkan susu hangat kedalam gelas, kemudian menyodorkannya padaku. "Berkakas dikantor membuat kepala pusing, serasa mau meledak." Keluhnya padaku seraya memegang sisi kepala merahnya, membuat aku tertawa kecil.

"Aku bisa membantu !" Tawaranku sukses mengundang picingan tajam dari Nee-chan. Mata merah pekat disana berkilat, serta kelopaknya melotot lebar padaku. Hanya meringis yang bisa kulakukan, seraya meneguk cepat susu hangat yang tadi disodorkan oleh Nee-chan.

"Aku bisa bekerja sendiri, dan sebaiknya kau fokus saja dengan kuliahmu !" Ia mengomeliku panjang lebar, dan aku hanya diam sembari menatap bibir tipisya melalui pinggiran gelas. Khikhi, ia komat-kamit seperti sedang baca mantra.

 **Tiitt... Tiitt...**

Bunyi klakson mobil yang menderu dari luar pagar rumah berhasil menghentikan ocehan Nee-chan. Aku beserta Karin-Nee melihat keluar melalui jendela dengan bersamaan, dan saat itu juga aku kembali tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati sebuah mobil berwarna ungu polos terparkir di depan pagar.

"Mereka menjemputku." Akibat mendengar ucapanku, Nee-chan mengalihkan pandangan dari luar jendela kearahku yang sudah berdiri dan siap-siap untuk keluar.

"Temanmu ?" Aku mengangguk singkat, kemudian mengenakan tas gendong milikku. "Wah, belum lama menjadi mahasiswa kau sudah banyak mendapat teman ya, baik pula." Aku tertawa kecil, lalu mengelilingi meja petak dan setelah itu aku meninggalkan satu kecupan ringan di pipi sebelah kiri Nee-chan saat sudah tiba disampingnya duduk.

"Aku pergi kuliah dulu ya Nee-chan...!" Pamitku sopan, setelahnya aku menegakan kembali tubuhku yang tadi sempat membungkuk.

"Hmm... hati-hati dijalan ya, dan fokuskan pikiranmu pada pelajaran !" Mendengar kalimat 'fokuskan pikiranmu', membuat aku terkikik geli. Yah, Karin-nee memang sudah lama tahu dengan hubunganku dan Naruto. Namun sampai sekarang, ia tak tahu bahwa Naruto telah lama pergi dari kota ini meninggalkan diriku.

"Baiklah Nee-chan !" Aku membalas peringatan sindiran darinya sambil menampilkan cengir lebar, baru setelah itu aku berbalik menghadap ke pintu dapur dan mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Nee-chan.

Jika dilihat dari luar aku tampak tenang dan bahagia, namun bila ada orang yang bisa tahu dengan isi hatiku, mungkin orang itu akan langsung mengatakan bahwa diriku hanya raga kosong. Itulah kenyataannya, jiwaku telah pergi bersama Naruto. Berada dalam genggaman hangatnya, dan entah kemana ia membawanya pergi jauh.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa~ Kiba, jauhkan mahluk menjijikan itu dariku !" Ino bergidik geli, ia bersembunyi disampingku sambil sesekali menjulurkan tangan untuk menampik tangan Kiba yang dengan jahil menakuti teman pirangku itu menggunakan seekor kecoa.

"Hahaha... Sepertinya dia menyukaimu Ino." Kiba semakin mendekatkan lipas di tangannya pada wajah Ino yang telah memucat, hingga membuat aku juga ikut merasa geli melihatnya.

"Kiba, hentikan !" Teguran geli dariku tak dikubris oleh Kiba, wajah konyolnya semakin lebar menampilkan seringai jahil.

"Kyaaaa~ !"

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus berbuat kejahilan seperti itu, Kiba!" Cibiran dari seseorang berhasil menghentikan aksi nakal Kiba. Pemuda bertato itu mendengus bosan, lalu kembali duduk pada bangkunya yang disebelah sana terdapat sosok lelaki berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut biru gelap dan bergaya jabrik seperti jambul dibagian belakang.

Sasuke Uchiha nama pria emo itu. Jika lama diamati ia jadi terlihat sama persis seperti Naruto. Kulit putih mereka yang sama pucatnya, lalu rambut jabrik mereka. Hanya berbeda tipis, gaya jabrik rambut pirang Naruto yang dibagian belakang mencuat kebawah, kalau Sasuke berdiri tegak, lurus kedepan.

Dan lagi, sifat mereka juga sama. Oh tidak, aku salah besar. Sifat mereka sangat jauh berbeda, Sasuke itu pria yang memiliki sifat dingin dan datar. Sedangkan Naruto, ia adalah sosok lelaki yang tenang, selalu terlihat tetap tenang dalam menanggapi masalah apapun. Kecil ataupun besar masalah yang di hadapi olehnya.

"Sakura, sejak tadi aku perhatikan Sasuke-kun terus menatapmu dari sana !" Aku melihat kesamping kiriku, dan membalas tatapan dari dua pasang iris Aquamarine indah milik gadis pirang pucat berkuncir kuda itu.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku sama sekali tak menyadarinya." Dengusan Ino terdengar jelas di dekat telingaku, membuat aku hanya bisa tertawa renyah.

"Kau ini !" Ketusnya, kemudian menilik bahuku untuk melihat pemuda tampan Uchiha disamping kanan Kiba. "Hanya padamu saja Sasuke-kun bersikap baik dan penuh perhatian..." Bola biru pucat itu meliriku malas, dan iri. "Aku yakin sekali, Sasuke-kun pasti menyukaimu." Ucapan Ino sukses membuatku tertegun, mataku mengerjap berkali-kali.

"Mustahil, mana mungkin Sasuke menyukai orang sepertiku..." Aku melihat senyum jahil terukir diwajah cantik Ino. Ia mengerling nakal padaku.

"Yah, benar apa yang di katakan oleh Ino...!" Sontak, seketika aku terperanjat kecil ketika seorang gadis bercepol dua memutar badan dari depan kearahku. kepala coklatnya mencondong dekat pada wajahku. "Sasuke menyukaimu, Sakura..." Ino mengangguk antusias, membenarkan dengan penuh semangat ucapan yakin dari Tenten.

"Coba kau lihat lagi. Sasuke melirikmu tanpa ekspresi dingin, dan senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya." Bola mataku bergulir kesamping, guna melirik Sasuke. Aku menyeringit heran, karena aku tak mendapati Sasuke sedang meliriku, ia malah menatap lurus kedepan dengan raut datarnya. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan yang dikatakan oleh Tenten tadi.

"Dia tak meliriku, dan hanya menatap lurus kedepan !?" Tukasku polos, membuat Ino dan Tenten mendesah dalam bersamaan. "Kenapa!? Memang benar bukan bahwa Sasuke sedang tak melirikku" Mata coklat milik Tenten berputar, sama juga seperti Ino.

"Kau harus meliriknya diam-diam, kalau terbuka mana mau dia sampai ketahuan oleh sumber lirikan matanya." Ino menjelaskan jengkel, lantas berhadapan dengan Tenten. "Coba ulangi lagi !" Berfikir sejenak, kemudian dengan gerakan lambat aku menyudutkan kedua bola mataku kesamping.

Aku tertegun cukup lama, saat tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke aku berhasil memergokinya bahwa ia sedang meliriku, sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tenten tadi. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sembari terus meliriku dari tempat duduknya yang berseberangan dengan Kiba.

"Kalian benar !" Tukasku. Kembali menatap lurus kedepan, untuk berbincang lagi dengan kedua temanku itu. "Sudahlah, janga terlalu di fikirkan..." Ino mendengus, sedang Tenten menggerutu pelan.

"Kurang sempurna seperti apa lagi Sasuke-kun, hingga kau tega tak balas menyukai dia !?"

"Bukan itu..." Senyum samar tercipta di bibirku. "Sudah ada seseorang yang mengisi hatiku. Dia adalah sosok pria yang sempurna." Aku lihat Ino tampak penasaran dengan ungkapanku, kalau Tenten hanya diam seraya menanti dengan sabar cerita dariku.

"Siapa laki-laki itu, apakah dia tampan, tinggi dan putih !?" Tudingan bertubi-tubi yang meluncur dari bibir Ino membuatku tertawa geli, kemudian aku menatapnya kesamping.

"Tepat sekali. Rambutnya pirang dan tumbuh sedikit panjang, lalu matanya sipit dengan iris biru yang selalu berkilat tajam..." Aku menjelaskan ciri-ciri Naruto pada Ino. Tahukah seperti apa respon Ino saat mendengarnya!?. Mata indah milik gadis pirang itu berbinar, dan pipinya merona.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya" Ino berujar bahagia, dan ia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Tidak bisa !" Laranganku sukses memudarkan wajah bahagia Ino. Ia mendesah, sembari bersedekap merajuk. "Karena dia sedang tidak ada di kota ini." Imbuhku kemudian, lantas tertawa cekikikan.

"Hah!?... jadi dia ada dimana sekarang." Aku menggelengkan kepala, tak ingin mengatakan kemana perginya Naruto'ku'. "Kau tak perlu tahu, yang pasti kami berdua saling terhubung melalui perasaan." Jelasku, membuat Ino hanya bisa mangut-mangut, pertanda ia mengerti.

"Disini membuatku bosan, ayo kita ke kantin saja !" Gadis tomboy di depanku itu beranjak, di ikuti oleh Ino. "Ayo Sakura !" Aku juga mengikuti mereka, ingin makan siang bersama kedua teman akrabku itu.

 **Sakura POV end**

.

.

.

.

Langkah Sakura dalam menyusuri pinggiran jalan terhenti saat ia mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri disana seraya menatap dirinya dengan dua pasang manik hitam kelamnya. Menghembuskan nafas dalam sejenak, kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi langkahnya kedepan untuk menghampiri pemuda emo itu.

"Ini sudah malam, dan kenapa kau belum pulang !?" Sasuke langsung menghardik Sakura dengan nada dinginnya, membuat empunya hanya bisa meringis karenanya.

"Aku masih ingin mencari buku, di toko sana !" Mata kelam milik Sasuke mengikuti kemana telunjuk lentik Sakura mengarah. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengus, lalu menatap datar wajah cantik gadis merah muda itu.

"Biar aku temani..." Ia berbalik memunggungi Sakura, lantas berjalan tenang di hadapannya. "Ayo cepat !"

"Enghh— ma–maaf Sasuke...!" Sakura melihat Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Cukup lama ia membelakangi dirinya, baru kemudian pria itu berbalik hingga kembali menghadap sepenuhnya kearah sang gadis. "Hanya sebentar, dan setelah itu aku akan langsung pulang." Ucapnya berusaha meyakinan, tak ingin merepotkan lagi Sasuke yang sudah sering bersikap baik dan penuh perhatian padanya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak suka bila aku berdekatan dengan dirimu, sekalipun itu hanya sebuah perhatian..." Pemuda raven itu menuding Sakura dengan bertubi-tubi, dan melempar wajah dinginnya tepat pada wajah sendu Sakura.

"Bu–bukan begitu..." Gadis itu mencoba untuk menjelaskannya, tak peduli dengan pita suaranya yang terdengar gagu dan gugup oleh pria bergaya emo tersebut.

"Lantas, seperti apa lagi !?"

"Aku tak mau merepotkanmu lagi, karena kau sudah terlalu baik padaku..." Sasuke mendekat pada Sakura. Ia berjalan tenang seraya menyimpan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana. "Hanya itu saja alasanku, Sasuke."

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Sakura mendongakan kepala ketika Sasuke meraih tangannya lalu menelentangkannya keatas. "Tolong ambil ini, dan di simpan untuk berjaga-jaga jikalau ada orang yang berani mengganggumu." Gadis itu tertegun, kedua mata bulatnya mengerjap selama berkali-kali sembari menatap polos benda bewarna hitam di tangannya yang tadi di letakan oleh Sasuke.

"Pistol !?" Respon gadis itu, sambil menatap bingung Pistol Browning Hi-power di tangannya yang berat 1.0 kilogram dengan panjang laras 118 mm.

"Yah, itu sangat berguna bila kau sedang dalam bahaya" Emelard indah milik Sakura melihat lurus kedepan, menatap Sasuke dengan penuh rasa tak enak hati.

"Tap—"

"Menurutlah, atau aku akan terus mengikutimu sampai pulang !" Kalimat protes Sakura terlesa cepat kala Sasuke langsung menimpal tanpa sempat memberikan waktu pada dirinya untuk berkomentar.

Kalau sudah begitu, mau tak mau tentu saja Sakura harus menuruti perintah Sasuke. Toh, itu juga demi kebaikan dan keselamatan dirinya, mengingat betapa cukup banyaknya preman-preman pemabuk yang berserakan dimana saja tempat dan sangat suka sekali mengganggu orang.

"Jangan kau lepaskan, gunakan saja untuk menakuti orang yang mengganggumu !" Sasuke mengingatkan, ia tak mau Sakura sampai terlibat dalam kasus serius hanya karena kekhawatiran dirinya yang sungguh sangat berlebihan terhadap gadis bubblegum itu.

Wajar saja. Toh, namanya juga 'cinta'.

Senyum terkembang lebar di wajah Sakura. Ia mendongak lagi, lalu mengantusiaskan sebuah anggukan. "Baiklah, terimakasih banyak, Sasuke..." Ucapnya senang, dan hanya dibalas dengan deheman dingin khas milik seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

Wanita cantik dengan surai panjang itu tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis karena memang seperti itulah dirinya. Selalu terlihat tenang dan lebih kerap menampilkan seulas senyum tipis.

"Ada masalah apa, sampai aku harus jauh-jauh kembali dari Kyoto kesini ?" Pemuda yang memilik dua pasang iris blue safir yang berkilat tajam seperti mata elang bertanya dengan menunjukan raut tenangnya.

"Bukan hal yang terlalu penting..." Naori berjalan tengan ketempat Naruto berdiri, sembari manik hitam kelamnya menatap lekat sosok gestur tinggi disana. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..." Serentak dengan Naruto mengedipkan mata, sosok Naori melesat cepat dan sudah tiba sangat dekat di hadapan Naruto. "...Aku menginginkan dirimu." Wanita itu meraih kerah kemeja Naruto, lalu mencengkramnya erat.

"Saat ini juga !" Usai melontarkan kalimat erotisnya, segera Naori membawa Naruto pergi dari depan pintu kamar, kemudian ia langsung menjatuhkan sosok putih pucat tersebut diatas tempat tidur.

"Kenapa !?" Raut Naruto masih terpasang tenang, dan ia bahkan tak merespon dalam bentuk apapun ketika wanita yang menduduki perutnya itu sedang mengecupi kulit lehernya dengan brutal. "Kenapa kau memilihku, kenapa kau tak memilih lelaki dari bangsamu sendiri. Para Vampire Uchiha." Ia bertanya dengan suara paraunya, membiarkan Naori mencopoti satu-persatu kancing kemeja berloreng yang ia kenakan.

"Entahlah..." Pandangan Naruto fokus kedepan, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan raut dingin. "Aku juga tak tahu kenapa." Naori menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tanpa meninggalkan leher pemuda itu. Ia terus berkutat dibalik lekukan kokoh tersebut, dan sesekali menggigitnya gemas hingga berhasil membuat empunya mendesis geram.

"Bisa kau melupakan diriku !?" Sontak, kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto sukses membuat wanita itu bergeming meninggalkan lehernya, kemudian menatap tajam dirinya dari atas.

"Tidak bisa, dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan dirimu !" Tuntutan tajam dari Naori tak membuat Naruto terkejut, karena ia sudah kebal dan terbiasa dengan penuturan semacam apapun dari keponakan sedarah sang pemimpin Uchiha tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ma— hhmpt..." Tak membiarkan Naruto berkata apa-apa lagi, segera saja Naori membungkam bibir tipis pria itu, dan tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu ia langsung melumat rakus daging kenyal nan merah tersebut.

Setelah cukup lama melumat bibir Naruto, akhirnya Naori menyudahinya. Ia bangun, lalu duduk diatas perut keras Naruto tanpa sedikitpun ada keinginan untuk meninggalkan tempatnya mendudukan pantat. "Kau hanya mililku seorang, tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain diriku." Ucapnya mengingatkan.

"Menurutku, yang kau lakukan semua ini sangatlah berleb—"

"Sshh !" Naori meletakan telunjuk lentiknya di permukaan bibir Naruto, menyuruh agar pemuda pirang itu diam tak melanjutkan lagi kalimat tenangnya. "Kata-katamu bisa membuat isi hatiku remuk, untuk itu sebaiknya kau diam !" Tuntunya penuh penekanan.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan..." Tersenyum cukup manis, lantas wanita berparas cantik itu menarik tali piyama kimono yang melekat pada tubuh mungilnya yang berlekuk dengan bentukan leok-leok indah.

"Dirimu membuatku gila, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat aku cintai di dunia ini, Naruto..." Ungkapan Naori tak di tanggapi oleh Naruto, hanya mata sipitnya saja yang menatap dingin tubuh Naori yang kini tak lagi terlindungi piyama hingga jelas menampilkan bra dan celana dalam dengan warna yang sama. Ungu muda.

Wanita Uchiha itu mendekat pada wajah tampan Naruto, dengan senyum manis yang untuk pertama kalinya baru ia tunjukan pada seseorang. Sepasang kelopak yang memiliki bulu mata lentik itu perlahan terkatup, lalu tertutup sepenuhnya saat bibir empunya kembali merasakan bibir eksotis milik sang pemuda tampan yang tak bergeming itu.

Sebuah penjelasan dari Naori. Ingat, ia tak akan pernah memberikan Naruto pada siapapun, sekalipun itu orang terdekatnya. Ia akan terus mempertahankan teguh sosok Namikaze tersebut, sekalipun itu harus mencabut nyawanya sendiri.

Naruto hanya diam dalam kuasa kendali Noari. Tak sedikitpun ia terpancing oleh nafsu, bahkan ia juga tak menikmati apapun yang dilakukan wanita itu padanya. Yang jelas untuk saat ini, pikirannya hanya terisi penuh oleh Sakura. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, bahwa seperti apa kuatnya ia sangat merindukan sosok merah muda miliknya tersebut.

Sulit diungkapkan hanya dengan kata-kata. dan hanya hati yang bisa merasakan semuanya. Penderitaan batin, dan siksaan asmara.

 **'Maafkan aku, Sakura...'**

.

.

.

.

Sakura terus berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa takut yang menghantuinya. Ia melangkah tanpa melihat-lihat disekitar, terus menyusuri gang gelap yang sunyi sepi akibatnya sudah cukup larut malam, yang mengharuskan orang-orang tiba pada jamnya untuk beristirahat di dalam rumah.

 **Wusshh...**

Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti seketika saat ia merasakan semilir angin berhembus kencang disampingnya, dan itupun hanya sejenak. Gadis itu berdiri terdiam di tempatnya berpijak, merasakan bahwa angin kencang yang melaluinya tadi adalah sosok manusia.

"..." Ia masih terdiam, mencoba untuk menenangkan kembali dirinya yang dilanda oleh rasa takut karena sehabis mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Kembali teringat pada sosok putih pucat seperti mayat mengenakan jubah gelap dengan hoodie yang melindungi kepala serta wajahnya yang pada malam itu sedang berdiri di depan jendela kamar sembari melempar seringai membunuh padanya.

"Tak mungkin !?" Gadis itu bergumam pelan. "Pasti ini hanya perasaanku saja." Lanjutnya kemudian, lantas manarik nafas panjang, lalu ia memberanikan diri untuk melanjutkan lagi perjalannya yang hendak pulang kerumah.

 **Tappp..**

Lagi-lagi langkah Sakura tertunda. Gadis bersurai soft pink yang panjang diatas pinggang itu membolakan kedua mata, lalu dengan berat ia menelan ludah. Perlahan Sakura bergeming, dan dengan takut-takut ia mencoba untuk berbalik badan menghadap kebelakang, guna melihat orang yang sepertinya baru saja mendarat diatas aspal setelah tadi melompat tinggi.

Seketika itu pula wajah Sakura tampak terkejut, menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan kedua mata yang membulat lebar.

"Selamat malam, Nona manis...!"

 **#**

 **To Be Continue...**

.

.

.

.

Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin...

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin semuanya, dan selamat hari raya Idul Fitri 1436 Hijriyah :)

.

.

Araa... Araa...

Gimana? Apa masih belum kerasa hurt-nya?, kalau emang iya, entar deh saya tambahin lagi hehehehe... Habisnya sih, kemarin ada yg bilang bahwa ffn buatan saya feelnya sama sekali gk dapat. **#Curcol**

Wkwkwk... Udahan ahh! Saya cuma mau bilang maaf-maafan aja sama para readers sekalian. Maaf untuk semuanya, dari kata-kata kasar saya **#Maklum #Akibatterbawaemosi,** dan maafin juga yah karena saya sering lama update ffn yg multi chap **#Plakkk**

Hehehehe...Ya udah deh, itu dulu yah, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character, Many mistakes here, Mainstream, Boring, Story from me, Vampirefic**

 **Genre : Romance and drama**

 **Rate : M for lime**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Sakura / slight Naruto x Naori & Sasuke x Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Until The Last Breath |Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita berambut panjang ikal bergelombang itu mendesah gemas, terkadang pula ia menggigit keras bibir bawahnya kala merasakan empat taring tajam milik Naruto menggesek iseng kulit lehernya. Kembali geraman lolos dari bibir tipis Naori, serta jemari lentiknya tak pernah lepas dari menjambaki surai sutra Naruto, hanya untuk melampiaskan getaran aneh yang menyerang seluruh tubuhnya.

"Inikah yang kau inginkan dariku, Naori !?" Pemuda itu berkata dengan suara paraunya yang terdengar seksi di telinga Naori, hingga membuatnya semakin lebih jauh lagi menginginkan raga tersebut.

"L–lebih dari in— aakhh...!" Jawabnya dan sesudah itu ia mendesah geram, merasakan area sekitar dadanya disapu menggunakan lidah panas Naruto.

"Ah baiklah." Dan setelahnya, segera Naruto menukar posisi rebah mereka, dengan kini bergantian dirinya yang berada diatas mengungkung tubuh mungil Naori. Tangan kokoh Naruto menggerayangi paha mulus Naori, terus berjalan keatas hingga tak lama berhenti sepenuhnya ketika sudah tiba di dekat selangkangannya.

"Sebelumnya, biar kujelaskan sedikit tentang seperti apa tipe wanita yang aku sukai...!" Jari tengah panjang milik Naruto masuk ke dalam celana dalam ungu muda yang di kenakan Naori. Ia menyeringai tipis, lantas langsung menarik kasar bra yang melekat di sekitar dada Naori menggunakan satu tangannya yang menganggur.

Wajah cantik Naori telah di selimuti penuh oleh semu. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir saat tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung menyerang putingnya yang telah mengeras sempurna.

"Aarghh shit !" Wanita itu mengumpat kasar, tangannya menjambak gemas rambut pirang Naruto di bagian belakang yang jabrik mencuat ke bawah. "T–terus seperti itu, Naruto...!" Ia memintanya lagi, terus menginginkan lidah basah Naruto memanjakan payudaranya yang berukuran cukup besar, selayaknya ukuran dada milik wanita dewasa yang sudah— matang.

Naruto menatap wajah merah Naori dari bawah, melirik paras cantik disana menggunakan kedua blue safir pucat miliknya melalui celah guguran poni blondenya yang tumbuh panjang hingga menyentuh dua sisi alis mata. "Aku sangat menyukai ukuran dada wanita seperti milikmu." Ucapnya, tak bisa di tanggapi dengan kata-kata lain ol Naori selain desahan menggila yang terus lepas dari bibir merahnya.

Naruto berjerngit ketika merasakan kuku panjang Naori menggores bagian leher belakangnya, pastinya esok akan meninggalkan luka gores memanjang di kulit lehernya. Mengabaikannya begitu saja, kemudian dengan tergesa Naruto membuka celana dalam milik Naori setelah terlebih dulu ia meninggalkan dada wanita itu untuk beralih ke tempat yang sangat tertutup.

"Basah...!" Ia menggoda dengan sebuah seringai, dan untuk kali ini memperlihatkan wajah tampannya yang terpasang mesum. "Kau sudah tak sabar lagi rupanya, ya..." Sambungnya, membuat Naori hanya bisa blushing serta dadanya memompa hebat, seperti manusia yang kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

"J–jangan menggodaku Narutooo..." Wanita itu memekik manja, tak ingin jari panjang Naruto hanya berkutat pada permukaan tubuh bawahnya. Pemuda itu menggeram dalam diam, menatap tubuh indah Naori yang tertampil jelas di depan matanya.

Lama akibat terus menatap seluruh tubuh hingga wajah Naori, mendadak sosok mungil di depan matanya berubah wujud menjadi sosok seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda yang berantakan dan bibir peach mungil yang telah membekak karena lama ia lumat.

"Damn !" Umpatan geram Naruto lolos bersamaan dengan jari tengahnya yang membobol cepat tubuh bawah sang wanita, membuat empunya memekik lalu tersentak dengan nafas terengah. "Kau milikku..." Naruto mendekati wajah gadis merah muda itu, kemudian meraub lagi bibir ranum tersebut. "Hanya milikku !" Tekannya tajam, lantas melumat rakus bibir sosok ilusi di bawah tindihannya tersebut.

 **'Sakura.'**

.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam, Nona manis…!"

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang, hingga menimbulkan bunyi detak nyaring yang bahkan dapat di dengar oleh lelaki bermata merah tajam di hadapannya. Ia mundur kebelakang, menatap was-was pria berambut hitam tersebut.

"B–berhenti disana !" Lelaki itu tertawa remeh, memandang tak berharga Sakura yang tampak ketakutan karenanya. "Aku bilang berhenti !" Bukannya merasa takut, melainkan lelaki itu malah tertawa semakin bertambah keras.

"Hahaha..." Sakura bergidik mendengar suara tawa disana, yang menurutnya terdengar seram dan penuh ancaman. "Nona manis, kau galak sekali pada 'tamu' pentingmu ini." Ujarnya sesudah tak tertawa lagi, seraya maju satu langkah untuk mendekati Sakura.

"Aku tak mengenalmu Tuan, untuk itu tolong biarkan aku pulang..." Pinta gadis itu, suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Lagi-lagi pria di hadapan Sakura tertawa, namun kali ini bukan tawa keras melainkan tawa remeh. "Gadis kecil yang bodoh !" Mendengar kata bodoh, membuat Sakura tampak marah, terlihat jelas dari raut yang ia pancarkan.

"DIAM KA—"

"Kekasih Naruto Namikaze..." Kalimat Sakura tersela cepat ketika tanpa ragu orang berkulit wajah pucat itu langsung menyebut nama lelaki yang sangat di rindukan kehadirannya oleh Sakura. "Benar bukan, Nona manis !?" Timpalnya lantas, membuat amarah Sakura lenyap seketika.

"Kau..." Kali ini pria itu menyeringai lebar, hingga memperlihatkan giginya yang terdapat keempat taring tajam yang ada di dalam mulutnya. "Ada hubungan apa kau dan Naruto ?" Gadis itu menuding, melupakan begitu saja rasa takut yang tadi sempat menghantuinya. Terdengar dengusan dari pria di hadapan Sakura, namun ia hanya diam di tempatnya berpijak seraya menanti jawaban dari pria tersebut.

"Kami terlahir dari bangsa yang sama..." Sakura terdiam, berusaha untuk mencerna setiap kalimat penjelasan yang di lontarkan oleh lelaki berjubah selebor disana. "Dia terlahir dari bangsa Namikaze, sedangkan sebagian dari kami terlahir dari bangsa Uchiha." Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini tak ada ekpresi semacam apapun yang di tampilkan olehnya. "Masing-masing dari bangsa kami memiliki pemimpin."

"Jadi, Sasuke juga satu bangsa denganmu ?" Sakura menimpali dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang menyangkut tentang Sasuke.

"Yah, kau benar. Dan kau tak tahu bukan mahluk apakah kekasih Namikaze-mu itu..." Gelengan kecil menjadi ganti jawaban dari ajuan pertanyaan tersebut, membuat lelaki disana merasa senang untuk membongkar siapa kedok Naruto Namikaze yang sesungguhnya.

"Yang kau tahu Naruto hanya manusia biasa sepertimu, benar bukan !?"

"Apa maksudmu !?"

"Kasihan sekali kau Nona..." Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, sembari tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam tas dan tengah menggenggam sesuatu di dalam sana. "Naruto bukanlah orang seperti yang kau fikirkan, dan dia adalah mahluk pengincar darah manusia maupun hewan." Perkataan dari pria itu berhasil membuat mata Sakura membulat lebar, menatap orang disana dengan ekpresi terkejut bukan main.

"..."

"..."

"Jaga ucapanmu !" Terkesiap untuk sesaat, hingga tak lama kemudian pria itu mendengus remeh. "Jangan pernah kau mengatai Naruto yang tidak tidak..." Gadis itu membentak marah, tak senang mendengar lelaki yang sangat ia cintai di cibir dengan hal tak masuk akal oleh orang.

"Tenanglah Nona manis...!" Pria tersebut bergeming dari tempatnya berpijak, berjalan dua langkah menghampiri Sakura yang tampak was-was akan kedatangan dirinya. "Jangan berfikir yang bukan bukan dulu, semua yang aku katakan padamu bukanlah bualan." Ucapnya di jarak beberapa langkah dari tempat Sakura yang tadinya sempat berjalan mundur melihat kedatangan dirinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya pada orang asing !?" Jawaban dari Sakura sukses meledakan tawa pria itu, membuat gadis itu mengerutkan dahi, pertanda ia tak mengerti.

Cukup lama tertawa, hingga pria itu menghentikannya lalu menatap Sakura dengan kedua pasang iris merahnya. "Nona, selama ini kau sudah tertipu oleh Naruto !" Pria itu menukas singkat sembari menatap Sakura yang tampak terkejut dengan seringai iblisnya. "Kau tahu...!?" Sakura masih terus diam, serta satu tangan kirinya masih merogoh tas.

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE ADALAH SEORANG VAMPIRE !"

"CUKUP !" Sakura berteriak lantang sembari mengerahkan pistol tepat di depan wajah pucat lelaki disana. "Jika kau masih berani bicara, maka aku tidak akan segan untuk melepaskan peluru di dalam senjata ini..." Tekannya mengingatkan, namun malah membuat pria itu terkekeh.

"Kau pikir aku takut, hah !?" Sakura melangkah mundur ketika orang itu mendekati dirinya lagi. "Aku dan Naruto adalah mahluk yang sama..." Ia menyeringai lebar, kemudian hilang dan tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura sosoknya telah berdiri di hadapan gadis itu seraya mencengkram erat lengan kecil sang korban.

"Kami mahluk penghisap darah yang memiliki hidup kekal, jadi tak mudah untukmu membunuhku..." Pria itu semakin kuat mencengkram lengan Sakura, hingga membuat empunya meringis sakit dan menjatuhkan keaspal pistol dari genggaman tangannya. "Dan sekarang sudah tiba waktuku untuk menghabisimu, Nona. Orang yang telah mengganggu Nona Naori untuk mendapatkan Namikaze bungsu."

Sakura tersentak ketika mendengar ucapan dari lelaki bermata merah tajam itu. "S–siapa Naori? Kenapa dia sangat menginginkan Naruto, sampai kau ingin membunuhku ?" Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan di lontarkan oleh Sakura, menghiraukan rasa ngilu pada lengannya akibat ulah pria pucat itu.

"Pertanyaanmu akan segera terjawab saat nanti kau sudah tiba di Neraka..." Tubuh Sakura menegang, dengan kedua pupil kecilnya yang bergetar. "Enyahlah kau, manusia pengganggu !" Sakura tak bisa berbuat apapun selain pasrah menerima ajalnya, hanya satu yang bisa ia ucapkan di dalam hati pada saat-saat terakhirnya mendekati kematian.

 **'Naruto...'**

Sepasang blue safir tajam milik Naruto terbuka lebar, lalu bergetar menyorotkan keterkejutan yang sangat ketika tadi bayangan Sakura sempat melintasi pikirannya, walau hanya sekilas. Tak merasakan apapun lagi, segera Naori membuka kedua mata, lalu menatap pemuda diatasnya yang masih terjebak dalam keterpakuan.

"Naru—" Hembusan angin kilat menghentikan kalimat Naori, yang menandakan bahwa sosok Naruto telah hilang dari atasnya. Wanita itu bangun dengan tergesa, menghiraukan dirinya yang tampil aca-acakan.

"Naruto, kau mau pergi kemana ?"

"..."

Empunya nama tak menyahut apapun, bahkan deheman khas darinyapun tak terlontar dan ia hanya di sibukan dengan mengenakan baju teratasnya yang tadi di buka lalu di buang ke sembarang tempat oleh Naori.

"Naruto...!" Bersamaan dalam Naori mengulangi lagi memanggil Naruto, sosok pemuda itu telah hilang dalam sekedip mata dan meninggalkan sang wanita dalam sunyinya malam hari. Tangan pucat Naori mencengkeram erat kain sprai yang telah lusuh. Ia diam dengan perasaan hancur, dan sekuat yang di bisa ia menahan diri agar tak menghancurkan seisi kamar.

Sekuat dan seberusaha apapun Naori menahan diri, namun tetap saja tak mampu, malahan membuat emosinya semakin meningkat tinggi hingga membuatnya tak bisa lagi menahan amarah yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"AARRGGH... DASAR MANUSIA BRENGSEK !"

Langkah Madara terhenti tepat disamping kamar tidur Naori saat tanpa sengaja ia mendengar suara teriakan membahana dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, lelaki berambut panjang dengan warna hitam itu membuka pinta kemudian langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Naori, ada apa denganmu !?" Ia bertanya seraya menghampiri Naori yang hendak bertindak membalik ranjang. Wanita itu menghentikan tindakan gilanya, lantas menegakan tubuh lalu membalas tatapan dari sang Paman.

"Naruto..." Suara Naori terdengar bergetar, serta mata hitam kelamnya tampak berkaca yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang berusaha menahan tangis. "Dia pergi, dan pastinya pergi untuk menemui kekasihnya itu." Ia mengadu pada Madara.

Tertawa pelan, kemudian sang pemimpin Uchiha tersebut menyentuh bahu kecil Naori seraya membalas tatapan memelas dari dua pasang manik Onyx di hadapannya. "Tenang saja, aku sudah memerintahkan Shisui dan beberapa anak buahnya untuk membunuh gadis itu." Ucapnya yang sukses melenyapkan wajah putus asa Naori.

"B–benarkah itu !?" Ia bertanya meyakinkan.

"Hn" Deheman dingin itu sudah cukup memuaskan hati Naori. Ia tersenyum tipis, dan melupakan perihal tentang dirinya yang gagal menghabiskan malam bersama Naruto. Toh, yang paling terpenting rivalnya dalam mendapatkan Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi. Itu berarti hanya dirinya seorang yang memiliki sosok Naruto seutuhnya, tak ada lagi pengganggu yang menghalanginya.

Naori kembali memasang raut tenangnya. Ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang, lalu menyeka sebelah pipi karena tadi ia sempat menitikan air mata, walau hanya setetesan kecil. "Dengan begini, maka Naruto hanya akan menjadi milikku, tidak milik siapapun..." Tukasnya penuh keyakinan besar, dan hanya di tanggapi dengan senyuman datar oleh Madara.

"Yah. Naruto hanya milikmu seorang, Naori..."

.

.

.

.

Tepat ketika Shisui hampir menyentuh kulit leher Sakura dengan taring tajamnya, seseorang menariknya dari arah belakang hingga berhasil menggagalkan niat jahatnya. Si pelaku penarikan tersebut langsung melempar tubuh Shisui hingga terpental jauh dari Sakura yang tampak syok.

"Ugh—" Shisui meringis akibat punggungnya yang terbentur tiang besi listrik hingga meninggalkan bekas penyok disana. "BEDEBAH !" Ia berteriak murka, seraya melempar tatapan bengis pada wanita berambut biru pendek yang berdiri di dekat Sakura.

Gadis merah muda itu tersadar dari syoknya, lalu ia menatap tak percaya siapa orang yang menolongnya dari mahluk keparat tadi. "K–konan-Neesan !" Panggilnya gagu, setelah sadar bagaimana bisa kekasih dari Yahiko itu bisa tiba secepat itu di hadapannya. Karena setahunya tadi Konan sudah lama pulang ke rumah, saat masih siang hari.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura !?" Menghiraukan panggilan dari Sakura, wanita itu bertanya tanpa melihat kesamping, tempat dimana Sakura berada.

"..."

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Konan menolehkan kepala hingga ia bertemu pandang dengan Sakura. "Apa dia sempat menggigitmu !?" Dengan cepat Sakura menggeleng. Ia tak bisa bersuara.

"BRENGSEK, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KONAN !" Kembali Shisui berteriak, namun kali ini ia bangkit lantas berlari cepat menyusul Konan.

"Sakura, cepat kau pergi dari sini !"

"Tidak !"

"Jangan memban—"

Kalimat Konan urung terlontar kala tubuhnya terlempar jauh dari Sakura, membuat gadis itu terbelalak lebar. Dua sosok berjubah datang, lantas keduanya berdiri disamping kiri dan kanan Shisui.

"Kau baik-baik saja !?" Salah satu teman lelaki itu bertanya, seraya menatap Konan yang kembali bangkit.

"Hn" Shisui menjawab dingin. "Kalian berdua urusi saja gadis merah muda itu, biar aku yang mengatasi Konan..." Perintahhnya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Konan yang tampak tak bisa bergerak akibat kesakitan sehabis di lemparkan jauh oleh Shisui hingga menghancurkan tembok gang.

"Baik..." Keduanya menjawab serentak, lalu mereka mencekal kedua tangan Sakura membuat empunya segera meronta dengan pekikan kecil.

Shisui meraih lengan Konan, menuntunnya untuk bangkit berdiri. "Brengsek, Naruto pasti akan membunuhmu !" Wanita itu mendecih, menatap bengis wajah Shisui.

"Oh ya..." Cengkraman Shisui terhadap lengan Konan semakin mengerat, sukses meloloskan rintih dari empunya. "Konan, adikmu itu sama sekali tak tahu dengan hal ini." Ucapnya dengan jarak wajah mereka yang terpaut dekat.

Menghiraukan rasa ngilu pada lengannya, Konan tersenyum remeh, merehkan lelaki Uchiha tersebut. "Ada masa dimana bangsamu akan di bantai habis..." Ralatnya, berhasil membuat Shisui terliputi oleh amarah.

"Hey kalian !" Kedua lelaki yang sedang mencengkram lengan Sakura melihat ke tempat Shisui. "Cepat habisi gadis itu !" Konan tersentak mendengar perintah dari Shisui. Ia meronta, memaksakan diri agar terlepas dari cekalan Shisui untuk melindungi Sakura dari gigitan para Vampire bahawan disana.

Sakura berusaha menarik tubuhnya, namun ia tidak bisa karena kedua lelaki berjubah hitam tersebut mencengkramnya begitu erat. "Lepaskan aku !" Ia menggertak, akan tetapi tak mendapat tanggapan apapun.

"Wah wah, Nona, kau cantik sekali saat sedang marah seperti ini."

"Yah, kau be—"

Seseorang langsung mematahkan leher teman dari lelaki yang hendak mendekati leher Sakura, membuat kalimatnya gagal terlontar. Gadis itu terkejut, ia menatap syok raga yang terbaring diatas aspal tanpa kepala.

"BEDEBAH !" Kali ini pemuda yang baru tiba itu bergantian meraih leher pria di sebelah Sakura, lantas mematahkannya juga hingga tak bernyawa lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan !?" Shisui menggeram, kemudian ia melepaskan cengkramannya terhadap lengan Konan dengan kasar hingga empunya jatuh terduduk.

"BRENGSEK KAU NAMIKAZE !" Ia berteriak lantang, dan setelahnya ia berlari gesit menghampiri tempat dimana Naruto menghabisi kedua anak buahnya tanpa ampun.

Shisui telah berada di hadapan Naruto, lalu ia langsung menangkap kerah Naruto dan hendak menghempasnya kuat. Namun belum sempat hal itu terjadi, Naruto bergerak lebih cepat hingga posisi mereka tertukar dengan kini Shisui berada dalam cengkraman Naruto.

"Berani sekali kau mengganggunya !" Naruto menggertak geram terhadap Shisui, lalu dengan gerakan kilat ia melemparkan tubuh Shisui hingga membentur tembok.

Sakura membekap erat mulutnya agar tak meloloskan sebuah jeritan. Ia semakin bertambah terkejut lagi ketika melihat Naruto telah berada di hadapan Shisui tanpa repot-repot melangkah, sedang Konan tidak bisa berdiri karena rasa ngilu bercampur sakit yang masih bersarang di punggung belakangnya.

Shisui mendongak keatas, menatap Naruto dengan senyum remeh. "Mari kita lihat, siapa yang akan menang..." Ucapnya kemudian bangkit dan tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapan Sakura hingga sukses membuat gadis itu terkejut. Sakura mundur, dan sialnya tanpa sengaja ia menginjak pistol miliknya, membuatnya tanpa bisa dicegah terjatuh.

Mengetahui niat jahat Shisui, segera Naruto melesat ketempat Sakura.

"Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan !" Pemuda Namikaze itu meralat, lantas ia langsung membawa Shisui menjauhi tempat Sakura berada.

Kedua mata biru Naruto berubah menjadi merah tajam, menandakan jikalau saat ini ia benar-benar tengah marah besar. Tentu saja marah, jelas sekali bahwa Madara Uchiha telah memerintahkan bahawahannya untuk membunuh Sakura, sumber detak jantung seorang Naruto Namikaze, walau ia tak memiliki jantung selayaknya manusia hidup.

"ARRGHH...!" Terdengar suara jerit sakit dari kejahuan Sakura. Naruto melemparkan dengan bengis tangan kanan Shisui yang telah ia tarik hingga putus. Lagi-lagi Shisui menjerit, dan kali ini Naruto menginjak kuat kaki lelaki itu hingga patah. "AARGH! BIADAB KAU NAMIKAZE !" Ia menghujat Naruto, namun sayangnya ia tak bisa bangkit berdiri.

"Ini balasan karena kau telah berani menyentuhkan tangan kotormu di kulit Sakura..." Pemuda pirang itu menampilkan wajah geram. Ia mencengkram kerah jubah Shisui, kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi keatas seraya menunjukan taring kecil miliknya.

Sepasang bola mata milik Naruto semakin ketara merahnya. Lantas ia menyentak Shisui, lalu menggigit leher lelaki itu membuat empunya berteriak panjang dengan penuh rintihan sakit. Sakura yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut hanya bisa membekap kuat mulutnya, sembari menatap Naruto dengan sorot mata yang begitu sulit di baca.

"N–naruto" Empunya nama menoleh kearah belakang. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dari dada Shisui, menyebabkan lelaki yang lemah tak berdaya itu jatuh ambruk diatas aspal. Naruto membalik badan, menghadap kearah Sakura sepenuhnya, dan di belakang gadis itu terdapat Konan yang telah duduk.

"Sakura..." Panggilnya, kemudian berjalan dengan langkah pelan untuk menghampiri Sakura. "Maafkan aku..." Ucap lelaki pirang itu dari kejauhan. Tak berniat untuk berdiri, Sakura malah mengesot mundur ke belakang, seolah takut pada sosok di hadapannya. "Sakura...!" Lagi, Naruto kembali memanggil gadis di hadapannya. Ia tahu, ia sadar diri bahwa yang di takuti oleh Sakura adalah dirinya. Monster penghisap darah hewan— maupun manusia.

"B–berhenti disana !"

"..." Terdiam di tempat, itulah yang terjadi pada Naruto. Ia mengerjapkan mata sipitnya selama berkali-kali, sebelum kemudian ia— kembali melangkah mendekati tempat Sakura berada.

"Jangan lakukan itu !" Kali ini suara gadis itu meninggi. Ia meraba aspal di sekitarnya, lalu berhenti di saat tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang tadi di berikan oleh Sasuke untuk dirinya. Konan ikut membelalakan lebar kedua matanya, sama seperti Naruto.

Sakura memejamkan mata seerat mungkin. Ia melihat kearah samping dengan pistol yang mengarah tepat pada wajah Naruto, dan tanpa fikir panjang, ia langsung melepaskan peluru di dalam pistol tanpa sedikitpun ada keraguan yang menyelimuti dirinya.

 **Dorr... Dorr**

Konan tertegun, menatap dengan penuh rasa mustahil sang adik pirang yang berdiri membatu di hadapan dirinya dan Sakura.

"..."

"..."

 **#**

 **To Be Continue...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character, Many mistakes here, Mainstream, Boring, Story from me, Vampirefic**

 **Genre : Romance and drama**

 **Rate : M for lime**

 **Pair : Naruto x Sakura / sligth Naruto x Naori & Sasuke x Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Until The Last Breath |Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konan tertegun, menatap dengan penuh rasa mustahil sang adik pirang yang berdiri membatu di hadapan dirinya dan Sakura.

 **Brukhh...**

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh, seperti suara tubuh yang jatuh ambruk ke atas aspal jalanan. Pupil kecil Naruto bergetar pelan. Ia melirik ke samping, melihat ke bawah yang disana terdapat seorang lelaki berjubah tengah tergeletak di jalan tanpa nyawa dengan kepala yang tertembus peluru sebanyak dua titik.

"T–tepat sasaran !" Sakura yang dapat mendengar gumaman Konan segera membuka mata. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, laras pistol yang mengarah pada atas bahu Naruto, tepat disamping leher. Gadis itu ikut melihat Vampire yang ia tembak, lalu dengan tangan bergetar ia melemparkan pistol di tangannya ke jalan gang.

Pandangan Naruto beralih— lagi. Ia yang masih berdiri tegap melihat lurus ke depan, menatap Sakura yang tampak tak percaya. "Sakura !" Empunya nama tak mengubris, namun ia lebih memilih berdiri dengan mulut bungkam. Usai sepenuhnya berdiri, Sakura langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan mengabaikan tas miliknya yang tertinggal.

"Hiks..." Gadis merah muda itu terisak disamping leher kokoh Naruto. Terpaksa ia harus berjinjit tinggi, agar bisa memeluk sosok pria yang sangat ia rindukan itu. "K–kau pergi hiks, kemana s–saja hah..." Ia menuding tanpa berhenti meneteskan liquid— dan pelukannya terhadap leher Naruto semakin erat melingkar.

"..." Tak menjawab tudingan tersebut, pemuda itu hanya diam— namun tangah kokohnya dengan sigap memeluk pinggang kecil Sakura. Ia mengatupkan kedua mata tajamnya, menikmati pelukan erat dari Sakura. Gadis merah muda tercinta yang sangaaat— sangat ia rindukan kehadiran sosoknya yang penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti, tepat saat ia sudah tiba di depan sebuah pintu kamar bercat coklat polos. Ia menyentuh kenop pintu di depannya, kemudian segera membuka pintu tersebut.

 **Cklekk...**

Sakura tersentak seketika, saat dua pasang iris zambrut miliknya mendapati seorang pria dengan surai pirang panjang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang— sambil mengutak- atik sebuah ponsel di tangan.

"Naruto !" Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah pintu, melihat orang yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Menaruh ponsel diatas kasur, lantas ia mengurai seulas senyum samar. Sakura masuk ke dalam, dan tak lupa sebelum itu ia menutup pintu kamar lebih dulu baru kemudian menghampiri Naruto.

"Habis dari mana ?" Pria itu bertanya setelah sang gadis duduk di sebelahnya. Sakura tersenyum, wajahnya— merona samar kala ia mendapat tatapan lembut dari Naruto.

"Tadi Karin-nee memanggilku..." Jawab gadis bubblegum itu— seadanya, kemudian menyandarkan kepala merah mudanya di atas bahu kokoh Naruto. "Naruto, boleh, 'kah aku bertanya satu hal ?" Pemuda itu melihat kearah bahunya, melirikan mata untuk melihat wajah cantik Sakura dari atas.

"Tidak boleh..." Sakura menyeringit bingung, akibat mendapat jawaban datar. Ketika ia hendak bergeming, dengan sigap Naruto menahan kepalanya agar tak menjauh. "Pasti kau ingin bertanya tentang diriku, benar, 'kan !?"

"Tidak, kau salah Naruto..." Menjauhkan telapak lebar Naruto dari puncak kepalanya, lalu Sakura benar- benar meninggalkan tempatnya bersanggah kepala. Demi beralih untuk menatap wajah tampan Naruto.

"Lantas ?"

Sakura menarik nafas pendek, dapat di dengar oleh Naruto. "Aku mengenal orang yang bernama Sasuke..." Naruto masih terlihat tenang menanggapi ucapan Sakura. "Laki-laki dari garis keturunan Uchiha." Dan kalimat selanjutnya sukses mengejutkan Naruto, membuat Sakura yang melihatnya menelan ludah.

"Uchiha !?" Naruto mengulangi lagi menyebut nama clan yang di ucapkan oleh Sakura. Rahanganya mengeras, menandakan bahwa saat ini ia sedang menahan sesuatu— yang di sebut 'amarah'. "Jauhi dia !" Sakura menatap Naruto, membalas picingan tajam dari sepasang blue safir disana dengan wajah sendunya.

"Sasuke orang baik, dia selalu memperhatikanku saat kau tidak ada disampingku." Naruto tertohok, merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Sakura..." Suara Naruto berubah menjadi dingin, tak senyaman tadi, saat ia menyambut Sakura masuk. "Aku kembali hanya karena dirimu, demi dirimu, bukan untuk mendengar ceritamu bersama laki- laki lain saat aku tidak ada di Konoha." Kali ini giliran Sakura yang tertohok. Ia salah bicara, dan karena mulut lancangnya Naruto jadi marah.

Gadis itu menundukan kepala, menghindari tatapan kecewa terhadapnya. "Maafkan aku, N–naruto..." Ucapnya, diakhiri dengan kalimat bergetar. Tak menjawab, namun Naruto malah beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menghampiri letak jendela, dan mengabaikan Sakura disana.

"Selamat malam..." Mendengar ucapan yang seperti— selamat tinggal, membuat Sakura dengan segera mengangkat kepala. Bodoh sekali dirinya, tak menyadari keberanjakan Naruto dari sisinya.

"Jangan pergi, kumohon Naruto..." Sakura— ikut beranjak, kemudian ia segera menghampiri Naruto. Lalu, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Naruto dari belakang. "Demi Tuhan, tolong maafkan aku. Aku janji, bersumpah untuk tak mengungkit tentang itu lagi." Bertubi- tubi Sakura menyerang Naruto dengan kalimat lirihnya, dan ia semakin erat memeluk pinggang kekasih pirangnya itu.

"Aku pegang janji dan sumpahmu itu..."

Senyum lega tercipta di bibir mungil Sakura. "Kau bisa pegang janjiku..." Balasnya, tak lagi terdengar nada lirih. Naruto berbalik, sukses membuat pelukan Sakura terlepas— namun di gantikan dengan kini mereka yang saling berhadapan. "Kau perajukan sekali." Gadis itu mencibir, sedikit ia merasa kesal.

"Kau tak suka !?"

"Ehh! B–bukan begitu..." Sakura tergagap, matanya bergerak ke sana ke mari. Melihat keluguan Sakura, mau tak mau membuat Naruto tersenyum, namun hanya samar hingga tak dapat di lihat oleh Sakura.

"Apa kau tak merindukan-ku ?" Pertanyaan tersebut menghentikan kegelagapan Sakura. Gadis itu mendongak, menatap wajah pucat di hadapannya.

"Kau ini, tentu saja aku rindu padamu, sangaat rindu..." Sedetik Sakura masih terlihat santai. Namun tak lama, ia— kembali kelagapan ketika Naruto merunduk mendekati wajahnya yang seketika itu bersemu.

"Sungguh !?" Wajah Naruto semakin berada dekat dengan wajah Sakura, bahkan gadis itu sampai bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dari pria tersebut.

"S–sungguh..." Balas gadis itu, masih dengan kalimat gagapnya. Naruto menyeringai lebar, saat ia dengan sangat jelas mendengar degup jantung Sakura yang berdetak dua kali lipat cepatnya. **'D–dia membuatku sulit bernafas.'** Inner Sakura berkomentar.

Lama saling bertatapan, hingga kemudian Naruto menarik pinggul Sakura lalu dengan perlahan ia mempertemukan bibir merahnya dengan bibir peach Sakura. Pria itu melumatnya lembut, menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada sang kekasih.

Sebelum Sakura sempat memejamkan mata untuk menikmati kecupan ringan mereka, Naruto terlebih dulu menarik bibirnya. Tak ayal, hal itu sukses membuat Sakura hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawah.

"Sakura !" Gadis itu mendongak, setelah ia melepaskan gigitannya pada bibir. "Apa kau tak takut padaku ?" Sambung pemuda itu lagi, sembari merunduk.

"Tidak." Sakura menjawab biasa. Malah ia tersenyum manis, wajah cantiknya terpasang sendu.

"Kenapa ?"

Sakura merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga tak ada celah. Ia melingkari pinggang Naruto dari depan, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto. "Karena aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Ungkapnya, dan di temani oleh seulas senyum.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, lalu menggigitmu ?" Tes pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum, meletakan hidung mancungnya di pucak kepala Sakura seraya tak melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang sang gadis.

"Aku rela, asalkan aku mati dalam pelukanmu..." Naruto memegang bahu kecil Sakura, kemudian menjauhkannya agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan secara langsung.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, akan kupastikan hal itu." Telapak tangan Naruto menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sakura, membawa pandangan zambrut indah itu pada dua pasang iris biru miliknya. "Kau percaya padaku, 'kan ?" Sang putri Haruno mengangguk, lalu ia menggenggam kedua tangan dingin Naruto yang terletak di wajahnya.

Sakura memejamkan mata untuk sejenak, hanya untuk menarik nafas sebelum ia mengatakan 'sesuatu'. "Naruto, Bisa, 'kah kau m–menciumku lagi !?" Ia bertanya, lebih tepatnya— meminta.

"Tentu bisa, atau bahkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman yang kau minta..." Seketika wajah Sakura memanas, di tambah lagi dengan seringai yang Naruto perlihatkan padanya. Sangat menggoda hasratnya, membuat ia lagi- lagi sulit untuk menghirup pasokan udara.

Sakura tersentak, ketika ia merasakan tangan lebar Naruto mencengkram pinggulnya. Sial! Sejak kapan Sakura sadar Naruto bisa berlaku mesum seperti itu.

"Bagaimana, hm !?" Bersusah payah Sakura menelan ludah. Cepat- cepat ia mengatupkan mata, tepatnya ketika wajah menawan Naruto kembali mendekatinya. "Boleh, 'kah, dear ?" Sakura mengangguk dengan kaku, dan masih memejamkan mata.

Pegangan Sakura beralih, berpindah mencekal bahu Naruto. "Eenghh—" Ia mengerang pelan, merasakan pijatan menggoda pada pantatnya. Naruto, si pelaku tersebut. Lelaki itu semakin melebarkan seringainya, baru kemudian ia langsung meraub bibir mungil Sakura.

 **Tapp Tapp...**

 **Cklekk..**

"Sakura !"

Empunya nama terlonjak. Segera ia membalik badan, hingga menghadap kearah pintu kamar yang disana terdapat seorang wanita bersurai merah dan memakai kacamata— juga bewarna merah, sedang berdiri disana sambil tak melepaskan pegangan terhadap kenop pintu.

"Y–ya, N–nee-chan ?" Karin menyeringit heran melihat Sakura yang tampak gugup. Sakura menegakan tubuhnya dengan tegap, hingga terlihat gugup di mata Karin. Tak hanya itu, gadis merah muda itu juga terlihat sulit bernafas. Ia tersengal, seperti sehabis menyelam di dalam air.

"Sedang apa kau disana, kenapa membuka jendela kamar selebar itu ?" Dua pertanyaan saja sudah cukup membuat Sakura gelagapan. Bagaimana kalau Karin bertanya lebih dari itu, mungkin ia akan langsung berpura- pura pingsan agar terbebas dari pertanyaan beruntun yang di ajukan oleh Karin.

"T–tadi, ada angin kencang, lalu aku ke sini untuk menutupnya lagi..." Alasan yang tepat, dan hanya di tanggapi dengan deheman oleh Karin.

"Ya sudah. Makan malam sudah siap, jadi cepatlah turun !" Usai membenarkan letak kacamatanya melalui pegangan batang, wanita bermata merah pekat itu berbalik.

"Baiklah, tepat empat menit aku pasti akan sudah berada di meja makan..."

"Ya, terserahmu saja." Sakura menghela nafas lega. Setelah Karin menutup pintu lalu pergi, ia langsung melongokan kepala keluar jendela. Bibir mungil gadis itu terkembang lebar keatas, saat ia melihat Naruto sedang berdiri dibawah sana sambil menyenderkan bahu di batang pohon besar.

Pemuda itu melempar senyum samar pada Sakura, kemudian ia berjalan dengan gesit meninggalkan halaman rumah. Sakura melambaikan tangan, mendadai Naruto yang berada sudah jauh dari rumahnya.

Sakura menarik kembali kepalanya, hingga sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam. "Cepat sekali dia, aku bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali dengan kedatangan Nee-chan..." Ia bergumam, meratapi kebodohan dirinya. Tapi untunglah Naruto tahu, dan tadi dalam sekejap pria itu langsung melepaskan diri dari Sakura, hingga sewaktu Karin membuka pintu hanya mendapati sang adik sedang berdiri di depan jendela sendirian.

Sakura menutup jendela, namun tak menguncinya. Hanya untuk berjaga- jaga, mana tahu nanti Naruto datang lagi. Dengan desahan kecewanya, Sakura berjalan menuju letak pintu. Ia merasa kesal karena Karin datang disaat yang benar- benar tidak tepat, sehingga terpaksa malam ini ia gagal tidur di dalam dekapan Naruto.

Sangat di sayangkan— sekali.

.

.

.

.

"Shisui beserta anak buahnya..." Mata Naori memicing lebar, irisnya yang dari warna hitam kelam berubah menjadi merah yang berkilat tajam. "Mereka semua su—"

"CUKUP !" Sebelum orang itu sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya, Naori lebih cepat menyela. Wanita itu tampak marah, jelas sekali di lihat dari wajah cantiknya yang mengeras.

Sementara Madara, hanya duduk tenang di kursinya dan masih memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. "Masih ada waktu, jadi bersabarlah !" Ia menenangkan Naori. Mudah untuknya berkata, karena ia tak mersakan apa yang di rasakan Naori. "Kupastikan, Naruto akan mati di tanganku..." Imbuhnya kemudian, membuat pandangan Naori beralih padanya.

"Sedikit saja dari kalian menyentuh Naruto, walau hanya sehelai rambutnya. Maka, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membantai bangsa kita sendiri !" Naori menekan setajam mungkin kalimatnya, dan mengabaikan banyak pasang mata hitam kelam yang tertuju padanya.

Madara masih duduk— tenang. Ia melirik datar Naori, menatap sang keponakan tanpa terkejut. Ia sudah tahu, Naori pasti akan bersikap seperti sekarang ini bila sampai mendengar Naruto dalam bahaya. Lelaki paruh baya berambut panjang jabrik itu sudah kenal dengan siapa Naori. Ia begitu mengenalnya, sejak dari ratusan tahun lalu.

.

.

.

.

Halaman milik University Konoha terbentang luas jika di lihat dari atas. Beberapa mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi tampak berserakan berlalu- lalang, ada yang hanya sendirian saja dan ada pula yang berjalan santai bersama teman- teman sambil berbincang. Termasuk salah satu gadis mungil bersurai pink yang panjang diatas punggung, terlihat ia sedang tertawa bersama gadis tomboy dan gadis feminim yang di ketahui adalah kedua sahabat dekatnya.

Pandangan Sakura tegak, menatap lurus ke depan. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil saat menanggapi ocehan Ino. Sedang Tenten, sesekali ia hanya berdehem ringan dengan mata yang terkadang melirik Ino yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Dia pintar, tapi pemalas..." Ino terus mengoceh tentang seorang pemuda malas yang satu lokal dengan dirinya. Walau terkenal malas, tetapi lelaki yang di ceritakan oleh Ino adalah orang yang sangat pintar. Selalu mendapat peringkat 1, bahkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha-pun kalah pintar dari putra Nara yang di sukai oleh Ino.

"Entah kenapa, di antara kita selalu mendapat laki- laki yang berkekurangan dan memiliki kelebihan konyol." Kali ini giliran Tenten yang— curhat. Yah, satu gadis bercepol kiri dan kanan itu memang sedang dekat dengan seorang pemuda aneh yang selalu mengucapkan kata- kata andalan yang terdengar konyol di telinga siapapun. Ialah Rock Lee, nama dari lelaki yang super bersemangat.

Tepat saat Sakura telah usai menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga, tanpa sengaja zambrut terangnya menangkap sesosok gestur tinggi sedang berdiri seraya menyenderkan bahu di tiang besi pagar kampus.

"Naru..." Gadis itu bergumam pelan, kemudian dengan penuh rasa bahagia ia langsung memacukan lari untuk segera menghampiri lelaki yang mengenakan jaket hitam disana.

"H–hey Sakura, kau mau kemana !" Melihat sang sahabat pergi, Ino langsung memanggilnya. Sayang sekali, panggilan dari gadis berkuncir ekor kuda itu tak di kubris oleh Sakura.

.

.

Senyum tipis tercipta di bibir merah Naruto, saat ia mendapati Sakura sedang berlari kecil kearahnya. Demi Tuhan, Sakura terlihat sangat cantik dan memukau saat sedang berlari seperti itu. Rambut merah mudanya yang berkibar karena ulah angin, dan lagi, gadis itu terlihat begitu manis bila sedang tersenyum.

Dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuat Naruto tak tahan, membuatnya menginginkan gadis Haruno tersebut.

"Hello !" Sakura menyapa Naruto. Nafasnya sedikit terengah, akibat berlari tadi.

"Ya, hello..." Usai membalas, lalu Naruto menarik pergelangan Sakura untuk mendekat padanya. Ia mengulum senyum, baru setelah itu memberi satu kecupan manis pada dahi lebar Sakura. Tentu saja hal itu sukses membuat empunya merona, namun senyumnya tetap tak hilang, malah semakin bertambah lebar.

"Menjemputku ?"

"Begitulah..." Dengan cepat Sakura menyambar lengan kokoh Naruto. Ia tertawa cekikikan, merasa bahagia yang tak ketara lagi. "Ayo !" Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan menerima ajakan dari sang kekasih.

"Sakura, tunggu kami !" Ino bersama Tenten tiba di depan Sakura dan Naruto. Keduanya terengah, dan membungkuk bersamaan dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada lutut. Ino mendongak melihat keatas, dan seketika itu pula iris Aquamarine indah miliknya mendapati seorang lelaki berparas tampan tengah di gandeng oleh Sakura.

"Hayy...!" Ino langsung menyapa pemuda tampan itu. Berdiri, lalu dengan cepat ia menarik Sakura hingga menjauh dari Naruto. Sementara Tenten hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Ino bila sudah bertemu pria tampan. "Siapa nama-mu Tuan tampan..." Sakura mendengus, dibalik itu ia terkikik geli melihat Naruto yang tampak risih karena di lengketi oleh Ino.

"Naruto Namikaze." Pemuda itu menjawab singkat dan datar.

"Owh. Namaku Ino Yamanaka, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Namikaze-kun..." Nada centil itu kambuh, akibat bertemu lelaki tampan. "Oh ya, apa malam ini kau punya waktu luang untuk pergi kencan denganku ?" Gadis centil itu mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. Ia masih setia memeluk lengan Naruto, mengabaikan Tenten dan Sakura.

"Tidak bisa." Lagi-lagi Ino hanya mendapat jawanan singkat, datar dan ketus.

"Oh, ayolah Namikaze-kun..." Sang gadis Yamanaka berusaha membujuk.

"Maaf, setiap malamku selalu tersita untuk Sakura..." Ino terhenyak untuk sesaat, sebelum kemudian ia ingat dengan obrolan Sakura bersama dirinya dan Tenten di beberapa hari yang lalu.

 **"Siapa laki-laki itu, apakah dia tampan, tinggi dan putih !?"**

 **"Tepat sekali. Rambutnya pirang dan tumbuh sedikit panjang, lalu matanya sipit dengan iris biru yang selalu berkilat tajam..."**

Ino mengamati Naruto dengan seksama, mulai dari ujung kepala. Rambut pirang, dan di kedua sisi wajahnya terdapat rambut yang menjuntai sampai sebatas tulang pipi, tepat di bawah telinga. Lalu di bagian mata. Sipit, manik biru pucat yang berkilat tajam. Dan, tubuh tinggi, dengan kulit yang begitu putih, namun pucat.

Setelah sadar, buru- buru Ino melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menjauh dari Naruto, kemudian menatap Sakura sembari memamerkan cengir lebar dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. "Hehehe... Sorry." Ucapnya malu, dan di maklumi oleh Sakura.

"Dear, ayo kita pulang sekarang !" Naruto membalik badan membelakangi ketiga gadis tersebut, lantas ia mulai melangkahkan kaki. Yah, selalu terlihat tenang seperti biasa.

"Ino, Tenten aku duluan ya, sampai jumpa besok..." Dan setelahnya, segera Sakura menyusul Naruto. Ia berlari kecil— lagi, meninggalkan Ino dan Tenten.

"Ya, hati-hati Sakura..." Tenten merespons, sedang Ino tengah iri melihat Naruto merangkul bahu Sakura dengan Sakura yang memeluk pinggang Naruto seraya membelakangi dirinya.

"Tampan sekali, seandainya saja Naruto-kun milikku..." Tenten memasang wajah datar. Ia melihat kearah Ino, mengomel dalam diam. Hanya dengan mulut senyap, yang berkomat- kamit.

"Dintara kita berdua, sepertinya hanya Sakura sendiri yang mendapatkan pria sempurna..."

"Kau lapar ?" Anggukan menggantikan jawaban Sakura. "Baiklah, ayo kita cari tempat makan siang." Naruto mengecup samping kepala Sakura, kemudian mereka berdua berjalan bersama dengan saling merangkul satu- sama- lain.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau !" Sakura mengerahkan satu potong kecil Takoyaki kepada Naruto. Namun pemuda itu langsung menolak, dengan cara menjauhkan lembut tangan Sakura dari wajah pucatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa makan makanan yang lain selain minum." Jelasnya, berharap Sakura bisa mengerti tanpa mengatakan alasan dengan blak- blakan di muka umum.

"Oh, maaf..." Ucap gadis itu pelan. Ia tertawa kaku, dengan pipi merona— samar. "Aku lupa." Naruto hanya meresponsnya dengan senyuman tipis. Ia mengerti, bahwa Sakura masih belum terbiasa dengan dirinya yang sekarang ini.

"Tak apa." Pemuda itu menyahut singkat. "Lanjutkan lagi saja makanmu !" Suruhnya, dan di tanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan antusias oleh Sakura. Ia kembali melanjutkan lagi makannya, begitu lahap hingga Naruto tertawa kecil karenanya.

"Ramen !"

"Hm ?" Kunyahan Sakura terhenti, ketika ia mendengar Naruto mengucapkan kalimat 'Ramen'.

"Yah, Ramen adalah makanan terfavoritku, dan jus jeruk minumanku sehari-hari..." Sekarang Sakura mengerti. Naruto menceritakan gaya hidup kesehariannya semasa masih menjadi manusia, pastinya ia dengan senang hati akan mendengarkan.

"Apa kau rindu dengan semua itu ?" Sang gadis bertanya. Melepaskan sumpit dari selipan jarinya, lalu ia meraih gelas panjang yang berisi jus strawberry.

Naruto menggeleng singkat, seraya tak luput dari mengamati paras cantik gadis merah muda di seberang mejanya. "Sebagai diriku yang ini, tidak ada yang aku inginkan selain 'itu' dan dirimu." Sakura tersipu malu, akibat mendengar ucapan Naruto yang mengatakan menginginkan 'dirimu', itu berarti dirinya.

"Aku mengerti, karena itu aku mohon padamu untuk jangan pergi lagi meninggalkanku sendiri tanpa dirimu..." Gadis itu mengadu, membuat Naruto lagi-lagi meloloskan tawa.

"Baiklah, aku janji padamu..." Sakura menunjukan senyum manisnya. Ia menjauhkan gelas dari depan wajahnya, lalu melanjutkan lagi makannya.

"Kalau kau tak menepati janjimu, maka aku tidak akan segan- segan lagi untuk membuatmu kehilangan diriku." Ancam gadis itu. Ia terkikik geli, lantas memasukan satu potong Takoyaki ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ancaman yang sangat ironis, membuatku tak bisa hidup."

"Khikhikhi..."

.

.

.

.

Sakura yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah langsung mendapati Karin yang terlihat rapi dengan satu buah koper hitam mini di tangan. Ia memasang wajah bingung. Melepaskan tas gendong miliknya, lalu ia memilih duduk di sofa untuk mengurangi rasa penat sehabis lama berada diluar.

"Karin-nee, mau pergi kemana ?" Karin berjalan meninggalkan tangga, menghampiri Sakura dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku harus pergi ke luar kota, hari ini juga..."

"Kenapa mendadak begitu, dan sampai berapa lama Nee-chan akan berada di luar kota ?" Sang adik menuding pertanyaan.

"Entahlah, mungkin akan sampai dua minggu." Jawab sang kakak, dan Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Jaga dirimu baik- baik. Jangan sampai terlambat makan, dan jangan pulang malam saat sudah selesai kuliah, aku tak mau sampai mendengar kabar lain dari yang kuharapkan." Bertubi- tubi Karin melempar Sakura dengan pesan panjang lebarnya, membuat sang adik terkikik. "Hey, simak kalau aku sedang bicara !"

Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya, rapat agar ia tak tertawa lagi. "Baiklah. Kau juga harus menjaga dirimu baik- baik disana, dan jangan lupa untuk menelfonku bila tak sibuk..."

Membenarkan letak kacamata miliknya, lalu Karin beranjak. "Mau mengantarku sampai di gerbang ?" Ia bertanya, tak ayal membuat Sakura langsung berdiri tegak di sebelahnya.

"Tentu aku mau..." Sudut bibir Karin terangkat keatas, namun begitu tipis sehingga tak bisa di ketahui oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Lingiere hitam selutut, dengat tali tipis diatas bahu. Di bagian dada sedikit terbuka, hingga samar memperlihatkan belahan dada empunya pemakai. Dan lagi, ada tali mungil yang sengaja di ikat kendur pada bagian sekeliling pinggang. Lalu rambut merah muda yang di gerai hingga terjuntai diatas pinggang, membuat gadis musim semi itu tampak sempurna di malam yang indah ini.

Sakura tersenyum puas mematut dirinya dari pantulan cermin. Cantik, manis, dan memukau. Tak salah ia mendapatkan pria setampan Naruto, sebab dirinya juga sempurna dan akan terlihat serasi bila bersanding dengan Naruto.

Tangan kecil Sakura memanjang untuk mengambil salah satu perfume yang tersusun rapi diatas meja rias. Kembali ia melihat kearah kaca, menatap diri sendiri seraya menyemprotkan parfume berwangi lembut di sekitaran leher jenjangnya.

Sakura meletakan kembali botol perfume dan menyusunnya seperti semula, setelah ia merasa wangi yang nyaman menguar dari tubuhnya. Setiap malam, saat hendak tidur, Sakura memang selalu berpenampilan cantik dan sexy, tak lupa ia juga memakai perfume agar saat baru bangun tidur di pagi hari ia masih tetap terlihat cantik dan wangi.

Memang terdengar aneh, tetapi itulah kebiasan alami Sakura.

 **Tapp...**

Sakura tersentak saat mendengar suara tapak kaki di balkon kamarnya. Ia jadi kembali teringat, ketika saat itu ada seseorang berpijak di balkon kamarnya, dan tengah melempar seringai membunuh padanya.

Lagi- lagi Sakura di kejutkan oleh kemunculan seseorang yang masuk lewat dari jendela. Kedua mata gadis itu melebar, lalu dengan gemetar ia melihat sosok tinggi yang berdiri di belakangnya. Tanpa berbalik ke belakang, hanya melalui pantulan cermin saja.

 **'Orang itu lagi, 'kah !?'**

Sakura dapat melihat orang di belakangnya. Ialah pria kemarin malam, sewaktu di gang. Orang yang ada hadir saat dirinya hampir terbunuh, itu semua karena ulah kebejatan dari para Vampire Uchiha yang sangat menginginkan kekasih pirang miliknya.

 **'Dia...'**

 **#**

 **#**

 **To Be Contine...**

.

.

.

.

Kok sepi? Kemana aja, hah?

Masa baru tiga minggu saya hiatus para reader langsung ngacangin saya, lupa gitu aja sama saya... Tega Amat sih sama saya :'( **#Nangismombay**

Mas Amat aja gk pernah tega sama saya, malah sangking gk teganya saya jadi eneg sama dia xD **#Plakk** *Lebay*

Ok. deh, sekian **'A/N'** lebay dari saya, dan sampai jumpa di chap depan nanti :* muaahh... **#Tebarkiss #Dilemparpakaigolok** *Yah, alaynya kambuh lagi*

Oh ya, sesudah baca jangan lupa **Review** yah, karena saya hanya mengambil keuntungan **fanfic** hanya dari **Review** para reader sekalian, dan selebihnya saya gk dapat untung apa- apa selain buntung... Muahahahaha...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character, Many mistakes here, Mainstream, Boring, Story from me**

 **Genre : Romance and drama**

 **Rate : M for lime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Until The Last Breath |Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'Orang itu lagi, 'kah ?'**

Sakura dapat melihat orang di belakangnya dari pantulan cermin. Ialah pria kemarin malam, pasca di gang pada malam itu.

Orang yang hadir disana saat dirinya hampir mati terbunuh, karena ulah kebejatan dari para Vampire Uchiha yang sangat menginginkan kekasih pirangnya.

 **'Dia...'**

Sakura menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan untuk menormalkan kembali degup jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Kemudian setelah itu, ia segera berbalik kearah belakang hingga pria tersebut langsung tersuguhi pemandangan— sexy dan menggoda di depan mata.

"Kenapa ?"

Lelaki yang berdiri di dekat jendela itu bertanya, seraya ia melangkah ke tempat Sakura berada.

"Kau membuatku terkejut..."

— Naruto tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Kepala pirangnya menunduk ke bawah, menatap wanita cantik di hadapannya. "Maaf.. akan cepat sampai kesini bila aku masuk lewat jendela kamarmu." Ucapnya kemudian. Sakura meraih kedua tangan pucat Naruto, kemudian ia genggam lembut.

"Tak apa.. asal kau selalu ada disampingku, itu saja sudah cukup menjadi pelengkap hidupku.." Tangan mungil Sakura mendapat balasan genggaman dari tangan dingin Naruto.

Pria itu tersenyum simpul. Cepat-cepat ia mendekati wajah Sakura, lalu meninggalkan kecupan di dahi lebar itu. Hanya sekilas, namun perlakuannya itu mampu membuat jantung Sakura berdebar-debar gila.

"Oh ya Sakura, aku ada sesuatu untukmu..." Genggaman pada tangan kanan Sakura terlepas. Naruto meninggalkamnya, ia lalu merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil sesuatu yang ia simpan di dalam sana.

"Hm !?" Pemuda itu semakin memperdalam rogohannya.

Sakura terkekeh geli, ketika mendapati wajah tampan Naruto yang terlihat kebingungan. "Bagaimana, sudah ketemu ?"

Sang pria tersenyum simpul, lantas menjawab. "Sabar sebentar ya sayang.."

Sakura merona, bibir mungilnya mengulum senyum.

"Ahh! Sudah ketemu, ini dia..." Naruto menunjukan sesuatu pada Sakura, memamerkan sebuah benda berharga kepada gadis merah muda tersebut.

"..."

Sakura tertegun, matanya mengerjap selama beberapa kali. Tangan kurusnya terangkat, lalu menyentuh kalung dengan kristal biru safir yang menjadi buah permatanya. "I–ini sungguh sangat luar biasa.. begitu indah."

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Naruto langsung menyingkirkan helaian soft pink Sakura ke belakang. Ia memasangkan kalung di tangannya pada leher Sakura, kemudian menata kembali letak rambut permen kapas itu setelah ia selesai memakaikannya di leher sang gadis.

Sakura menunduk, menatap kristal biru terang yang terpasang di lehernya, sembari ia pegang dengan sangat hati-hati. Naruto menuntun Sakura untuk berbalik, membawanya agar kembali berhadapan dengan cermin.

"Bagaimana, apa kau suka ?" Senyum bahagia merekah lebar di paras berseri Sakura. Ia langsung mengangguk dengan semangat, pertanda bahwa ia sangat menyukai hadiah spesial pemberian dari sang kekasih tercinta.

"Aku sangat menyukai ini..terimakasih Naru..." Sakura berbalik lagi, hingga kini ia bertatap muka dengan Naruto. "Aku berjanji, untuk akan selalu menjaga baik-baik kalung ini." Ujarnya, dan masih tersenyum— lebar.

"Tentu sayang, kau memang harus menjaganya.." Jemari panjang Naruto bergerak, menyelipkan poni panjang Sakura ke belakang telinga. "Kalung itu sangat berguna untukmu, karena bisa melindungi dirimu dari bahaya.. contohnya saja seperti ancaman dari mahluk keparat kemarin."

"Benarkah itu? Apa ini juga bisa melindungiku dari gigitan Vampire ?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Berarti juga bisa melindungiku dari Vampire mesum yang memberikan kalung ini kepadaku ?" Pria itu tersedak, hingga membuatnya terbatuk.

Sakura terkikik geli.

"A–apa!? A–aku mesum !?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya, seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya... Sekarang kau sudah berubah menjadi Vampire mesum Naru."

"Sungguh, 'kah ?"

"Hu'um." Gadis itu mengangguk. Wajahnya sok serius.

"Aisshh.."

"Ehh! Kyaaa~"

Sakura terpekik, ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang dalam sekejap, lalu kini tubuhnya telah terbaring diatas kasur.

Naruto menyeringai, tangannya bergerak nakal melorotkan tali lingiere dari bahu Sakura. "Ahh! Iya.. sekarang aku memang mesum, tapi...itu karena dirimu." Saat ini pipi Sakura terasa seperti terbakar, di tambah lagi dengan Naruto yang kini malah memperlihatkan seringai sexy-nya.

Sial! Sangat jarang ia melihat Naruto senakal ini, atau mungkin sebelumnya memang belum pernah ia lihat.

"Ahh! Bagaimana kalau nanti aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku, lalu membuatmu tersakiti ?" Canda pria itu, lantas tertawa kecil. Namun sayang, sepertinya Sakura menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Aku tahu dirimu.." Naruto tak lagi tertawa, malah saat ini ia sedang menatap gadis mungil dibawah kungkungannya. "Kau adalah sosok pria penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, sebab itu tak mudah untukmu menyakitiku."

Kedua mata sipit Naruto terkatup sejenak, menikmati belaian lembut terhadap pipinya.

"Jangan menahan dirimu, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri.. lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan, karena aku akan siap untuk menyerahkan semuanya kepadamu..."

Pria itu tersenyum, ia lalu mengusap pipi mulus Sakura. "Aku tak tahu Sakura, entah kenapa aku bisa sangat mencintaimu.." Tuturnya. Wajah pucatnya terpasang sendu, menatap lembut gadis di bawahnya.

Naruto menyatukan kening mereka, serta ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. "Ini takdir..." Ucap Sakura. Jemari lentiknya memainkan surai layu Naruto, lalu sesekali menyelipkannya di helaian sutra tersebut. "Kau dan aku bersama..saling mencintai..semuanya sudah di tentukan oleh Tuhan."

Sakura bergerak bangun. Ia meraih baju kaos Naruto, kemudian membukanya melalui leher lelaki itu. Ia membuang baju di tangannya ke belakang tubuh Naruto, lalu langsung menarik leher kokoh disana untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka yang sama tipisnya.

Tangan Naruto bergerak, membelai lembut punggung Sakura. Matanya masih terbuka, dan dapat ia lihat melalui bulu mata lentiknya, Sakura yang kini tengah memejamkan mata menikmati bibir merahnya.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan, hingga tanpa ia sadari lingiere sudah terlepas dari tubuh kurusnya. Naruto menuntun Sakura untuk berada diatasnya, sembari tangannya meletakan lingere Sakura di sebelahnya berbaring.

Suara erangan halus terdengar, ketika Sakura merasakan bibir bawahnya di gigit gemas. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Naruto, lalu ia semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

.

Surai raven itu beterbangan ketika angin malam menghembusnya. Empunya surai emo yang berwajah datar tersebut tampak sangat menikmati pemandangan indah dari balkon kamar. Sebelah tangannya tersimpan dalam saku celana, lalu yang sebelahnya sedang menggenggam ponsel.

"Apa yang dia lalukan saat ini..."

Sasuke bertanya pada gelapnya malam. Pikirannya kacau, terpenuhi oleh bayang-bayang seorang— Sakura Haruno. Ia bergeming, lalu memandang layar ponsel di tangannya.

Sepasang bola mata Onyx tajam itu menatap datar benda panjang segi empat yang tengah di pegang olehnya. Sedikit ada keraguan di dalam hatinya untuk memanggil nomor Sakura, takut-takut jikalau ia malah mengganggu Sakura karena menelfon di malam hari.

"..."

Wajah berkulit pucat itu tak bergeming dari raut datar. Alis matanya saling bertaut, sembari terus menatap nomor di ponselnya yang hendak ia hubungi.

"Kurasa tidak akan menganggunya..." Jempol pemuda itu mengusap layar, kemudian langsung menyentuh tombol hijau lalu terlihat di layar tersebut nama serta nomor ponsel yang tengah ia panggil.

"Masih terlalu sore untuk tidur sekarang, pastinya saat ini Sakura sedang belajar."

Tertera nama Sakura disana, pertanda bahwa Sasuke sedang menghubungi teman wanitanya itu.

.

.

.

.

 **Drrt drrt.. Drrt drrt...**

Naruto melepaskan bibir ranum Sakura dari hisapannya. Ia mendesah malas, lalu menatap gadis di bawahnya dengan sorot mata kesal.

"Siapa yang menelfon di malam-malam begini !" Sakura menggeleng tak tahu. Ia memanjangkan tangan, lalu mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja. Naruto mamasukan tangannya ke dalam selimut untuk melepaskan celananya, kemudian ia langsung membuangnya ke lantai sesudah berhasil mencopotnya.

Dahi lebar Sakura berkerut tebal. Mata hijaunya menatap tak mengerti nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

 **'Kenapa Sasuke menelfonku ?'** Ia membatin dalam hati.

"Dari siapa, hm ?" Naruto bertanya disela mengecupi cuping telinga Sakura. Tangannya mencari letak pengait bra di punggung Sakura, sambil sesekali membelainya untuk merangsang.

"Enghh— bu–bukan hal yang penting.." Sakura menggeliat geli, ia tak henti-hentinya menggigit bibir bawah untuk menahan gejolak nikmat dalam dirinya— sekaligus agar tak mendesah keras.

Bibir eksotis Naruto melengkung keatas. Tubuhnya bergerak, mendekati wajah bersemu Sakura. Jemarinya menggerayangi tangan mungil Sakura, ia lalu mengambil ponsel dari genggaman sang gadis. Menaruhnya kembali diatas meja, kemudian mereka melakukan ciuman lagi.

Ponsel Sakura kembali berdering.

Naruto hendak menjauh, namun Sakura lebih gesit menahan leher belakangnya. Tak ayal, hal itu sukses membuatnya urung bergeming dan malah kembali berkutat dengan bibir mungil kekasih merah mudanya itu.

Sakura mengecapi rakus bibir Naruto. Kedua matanya terpejam, dan sesekali terdengar suara kecapan yang di hasilkan dari kecupan bibir mereka.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, lagi-lagi ponsel disana berdering.

Pria bersurai pirang itu langsung melepaskan pagutan mesra mereka. Sepasang blue safir miliknya menatap lekat paras cantik di hadapannya, namun sang sumber tatapan hanya menggeleng, pertanda tak tahu apa-apa tentang perihal tersebut.

"Coba saja angkat, mana tahu ada sesuatu yang penting.." Usul pemuda itu, tak lupa senyum tipis bertengger manis di wajah tampannya.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Ia menolak menerima usulan tersebut, lantas menarik leher Naruto untuk mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka.

"Etss !" Telunjuk pucat tertahan di depan bibir Sakura, membuatnya gagal mencium bibir sexy Naruto.

Ia mendesah sebal.

Sedang Naruto terkekeh.

—mengganggu saja...

Dengan malas-malasan Sakura mengambil ponselnya. Jempolnya langsung menggeser call hijau kearah kiri, lalu memposisikan speaker pada telinganya.

"Ya, hallo !" Gadis itu menjawab ketus.

Naruto mengecupi pipi merah Sakura. Terus berjalan menjelajah disekitarnya, hingga kemudian bibirnya menemukan daun telinga Sakura. Ia langsung menggigitnya, namun pelan dan menggoda. Tak ayal, bahu kekarnya sukses mendapat cengkraman gemas dari kuku-kuku panjang si empu iris zambrut menyala terang tersebut.

 **"Selamat malam Sakura.."**

Gadis itu tak bisa membalas sapaan dari seberang sana, sebab Naruto yang tak henti mengecupi kulitnya hingga ia sulit untuk bersuara.

 **"Hallo! Kau, 'kah itu, Sakura..."**

Sakura tersadar. Buru-buru ia membenarkan rebahnya, agar bisa sedikit terhindar dari serangan bibir Naruto.

"Ahh! Iya, ini aku.. ada apa ?"

Sakura menggigit bibir, manakala tangan Naruto masuk ke dalam selimut yang membungkus tubuh mereka. Dapat ia rasakan, celana dalamnya tengah di tarik ke bawah.

Naruto melorotkanya, mencoba untuk melepaskan kain sutra di bawah sana melalui kaki kurus Sakura.

 **"Kau sedang apa ?"**

Bola mata indah bewarna hijau emerald itu mempertemukan pandang dengan sepasang iris biru tajam di hadapannya, menatap sendu wajah pucat pria tersebut.

"A–aku baru mau pergi tidur.." Ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari seberang telepon, walau dengan suara tertahan.

Gigitan terhadap bibir bawah Sakura semakin bertambah kuat, hingga daging kenyal tersebut memerah dan membengkak karenanya.

Naruto menenggelamkan kepala pirangnya ke dalam selimut. Mulutnya bermain-main dengan dada Sakura, tak lupa telapak dinginnya juga ikut bermain dengan paha mulus Sakura. Mengelusinya, dan sesekali memijatnya.

 **"Maaf, karena sudah menyita waktu tidurmu."**

Sebelah tangan Sakura meraih kepala Naruto. Tangannya meremas gemas rambut pirang Naruto, nafasnya tertahan agar lenguh nikmat tak terlepaskan oleh bibirnya.

"Baiklah, t–tidak apa-apa— ughh~"

Lidah basah Naruto bermain di ujung dada Sakura. Ia meninggalkan liur 'penyembuh'nya disana, sembari jari tengahnya menggesek pelan sesuatu yang berada jauh di dalam selimut mereka. Sakura menggelijang saat mendapat sentuhan lembut pada tubuh bawahnya, lenguh desahnya tak bisa lagi ia kontrol.

Sambungan telepon di putuskan oleh Sakura, kemudian ia langsung— mencampakan ponsel di tangannya ke bawah ranjang.

"Uuhmhh..Naruhh~"

Setelah bersusah payah menahan diri, kini akhirnya Sakura bisa melepaskan segala desah dan lenguh nikmatnya yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

Jari-jemari lentiknya mencengkram geram rambut belakang Naruto, bahkan tanpa sadar ia sampai menjambaknya ketika merasakan jari tengah milik kekasih blondenya itu menelusup masuk ke dalam tubuh sensitive-nya yang telah basah sempurna.

Kepala Naruto keluar dari dalam selimut, ia lalu mengecupi pipi merona Sakura. Jarinya bergerak— keluar masuk, mengocok barang sempit Sakura dengan gerakan ter'atur. Bibir tipisnya menggerayangi sekitar wajah Sakura yang berpeluh, menciumi wajah cantik gadisnya yang tengah bertekuk, menahan rasa nikmat.

.

.

.

.

"Apa nanti kau akan pulang dengan pacarmu lagi ?" Yang di tanya mengalihkan tatapan dari Novel di tangannya, melihat keasal si penanya.

Ino mengunyah Sandwich, sembari melirik Sakura untuk menunggu jawaban apa yang akan di ucapankan oleh perempuan itu.

"Umm.. entahlah Ino, dia akan datang atau tidak." Sang gadis Yamanaka menelan habis makanan di dalam mulutnya, setelah itu ia menyedot juice anggur pesanannya.

"Forehead, kekasih sexy-mu itu pasti akan datang bila kau mengatakan, bahwa kau sedang menunggunya di kantin kampus..."

Sakura menarik nafas sejenak. "Sudah aku kirim pesan, tapi belum di balas olehnya." Jawabnya, lantas kembali berkutat dengan Novelnya.

"Oh, begitu..." Dapat Ino lihat, kepala pinky Sakura bergerak naik— turun. Perempuan itu mengangguk, namun tatapannya tetap fokus pada lembaran kertas Novel.

 **Pukk!**

"Hay...!"

Sakura terlonjak di tempatnya, ketika Tenten menepuk pundaknya secara berkejut dari arah belakang. Wanita bercepol dua itu tertawa— nyengir mendapati wajah merengutnya, membuat ia mendengus sebal.

"Tenten! Caramu tadi bisa membuatku mati jantungan seketika tahu." Sakura menggerutu, sedang Ino tertawa. Tenten menarik keluar kursi dari meja, kemudian setelah itu ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura dan Ino.

"Sakura.. pacarmu sangat tampan..." puji Ino, kedua bola matanya berbinar saat mengingat kembali betapa sempurnanya ukiran wajah Naruto. "..aku suka rambut pirangnya.. mata, hidung dan bibirnya aku juga suka. Dia benar-benar sosok pria yang sempurna.."

Sakura mengulum senyum mendengarkan pujian untuk kekasih cueknya. "Iya.. sangking sempurnya dia, sampai-sampai kulit putihnya melebihi putihnya salju.."

Mendengar timpalan Tenten, membuat Sakura terkekeh. "Yah, begitulah Naruto-ku." Ucapnya, lalu tertawa kikuk.

"Ya, ya.. apa katamu saja..."

Sakura meletakan Novel di tangannya di atas meja. Ia mengangkat tinggi rambut sepunggungnya, memberi celah agar angin segar menerpa leherhya yang sedikit berpeluh. "Huh, panas !" Keluhnya, seraya mengipasi lehernya yang kepanasan menggunakan tangan.

Ino terpaku seketika, saat iris Aquamarine pucat miliknya menangkap satu bekas ruam merah— agak menghitam yang bersarang di kulit leher Sakura. Kedua matanya mengerjap, menatap bekas 'kissmark' yang terdapat di leher jenjang Sakura.

"Eerrr... Sakura, bekas apa itu ?" Arah mata Ino tertuju pada leher Sakura. Tenten ikut melihat kemana arah mata Ino tertuju, mencari-cari dengan bingung apa yang di tunjuk Ino.

Sakura tak kalah bingung dari Tenten. Cekalan terhadap rambutnya ia lepas, membuatnya tergerai kembali.

"Hm!? Apanya yang bekas apa." Kepalanya celingak-celinguk, bergerak kesana— kemari mencari apa di maksud Ino.

"Itu..." Kini telunjuk lentik Ino mengacung, menunjuk leher Sakura yang terlindungi oleh rambut. Tenten mengerutkan dahi, masih belum dapat menemukan apa yang sedang Ino tunjuk.

"Itu apa? Aku tak mengerti, dan apa yang kau tunjuk dariku ?" Sakura malah balik bertanya.

 **Srett!**

Ino menggeser letak kursinya, hingga kini ia berada dekat dengan Sakura.

Ia mendekati telinga Sakura, lalu membisikan sesuatu yang langsung sukses membuat Sakura terbelalak kaget.

"!?" Tenten bertanya-tanya, namun tak membuatnya ingin tahu.

"I–ino, hapus p–pikiran kotor dari otakmu.." Sakura tergagap. Cepat-cepat ia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian keluar dari celah meja.

"M–maaf, aku duluan ya.. N–naruto sudah datang m–menjemputku." Ia bergegas menggendong tas di punggungnya, setelah itu ia segera melesat dari Cafe. Meninggalkan Ino yang bersemu, dan Tenten yang terbengong.

"Kenapa dengan dia ?"

"..."

Ino masih merona, hingga pertanyaan Tenten terabaikan.

 **'Tak kusangka, ternyata mereka sudah...'**

.

.

.

.

Senyum lebar tak pernah lepas dari wajah berseri Sakura. Kepala merah mudanya bersandar penuh di dada bidang Naruto, sembari ia menimang-nimang tangan besar Naruto.

"Aku suka tubuh hangatmu.."

Gadis itu mengatupkan kedua mata. Tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia lantas membawa pergelangan Naruto untuk semakin erat memeluk perut di bagian depannya.

"Rasanya sangat nyaman saat berada dalam dekapan hangatmu. Belaianmu, ciumanmu, sentuhanmu.. semuanya benar-benar membuatku merasa tenang, nyaman, dan damai."

Satu kecupan di dapat oleh puncak kepala Sakura, membuat empunya bergeming untuk menatap pemuda yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar. "Aku mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu." Ucapnya, lalu mengecup dahi pucat Naruto.

Pria pirang itu tersenyum tipis. Ia merebahkan punggungya diatas hamparan rerumputan hijau, membuat Sakura menindihnya dari atas.

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu akan hal itu, Sakura.." Naruto menyelipkan rambut soft pink Sakura kebelakang telinga, hingga paras jelitanya terlihat jelas. "Karena itu, aku juga mencintamu."

Tampak Sakura sedang mengulum senyum— malu, dan pipi putihnya di hinggapi oleh garis rona— samar.

"Semalam, kau cukup kuat saat berma—"

Sebelum kalimat Naruto sempat selesai terlontar, Sakura lebih dulu meletakan beberapa jemarinya di permukaan bibir merah Naruto. Ia menggeleng, semu di wajahnya semakin merah tak terkendali.

"Jangan mengingatnya, itu membuatku malu..." Papar gadis itu, dengan jantung berdetak tak karuan.

Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Naruto. Ia menumpukan siku diatas rumput, hingga dengan mudah ia berdekatan muka dengan Sakura.

"Cintaku.." Sebelah telapak lebar pria itu menangkup pipi merah Sakura. Mengusap kulit lembut tersebut menggunakan jempol, dengan senyum samar terlukis di wajahnya yang tampan itu. "Teruslah memberiku kehangatan cintamu. Aku ingin kau terus membelai rambutku seperti malam itu."

Sakura menyatukan kening lebarnya dengan kening— normal Naruto. Ujung hidung lancip mereka saling bersentuhan, bahkan keduanya saling menggesekan hidung mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau suka menggombal seperti ini padaku ?"

Naruto mendengus, sedang Sakura terkikik.

"Entahlah. Mungkin, sejak tadi malam." Balas pemuda itu, lalu mengecup sekilas bibir ranum kekasihnya. "Aku kecanduan, untuk itu mendesahlah lebih 'keras' lagi saat aku menyent—"

"Iisshh.. Naruto~" Sakura memekik manja, sambil ia layangkan beberapa pukulan gemas pada dada Naruto.

Lelaki itu tertawa, membiarkan dadanya menjadi korban dari pukulan-pukulan manja yang Sakura layangkan padanya. "Hahaha..."

Terdengar suara tawa Naruto.

"Mesum, mesum, mesum...!"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi saat mendapati Sakura sedang berada di taman kampus bersama seorang lelaki. Ia yang awalnya hanya ingin berjalan menyusuri taman, tiba-tiba urung demi menghampiri Sakura.

Langkah pria emo itu terlihat santai, sembari memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana jeans. Wajahnya tampak datar, menatap Sakura yang tampak bahagia dan terbuka saat bersama pria itu.

Demi Tuhan. Selama kuliah, hari ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah cantik Sakura berseri. Gadis itu terlihat sangat bahagia, tampak jelas dari raut yang ia pancarkan.

.

.

"Ehemm..!"

Terdengar suara orang berdehem, seolah sedang menegur.

Buru-buru Sakura melompat turun dari atas Naruto, lalu berdiri di hadapan Naruto duduk. Senyum kikuk tersungging wajahnya, membuat orang yang bersamanya tadi terheran karenanya.

"Apa aku meggangggu ?"

Sakura menggeleng.

Naruto bangkit berdiri. Bersebelahan dengan Sakura, lalu menatap datar Sasuke.

"Siapa dia ?" Sasuke bertanya, sambil menunjukan raut tak senangnya. Kedua manik kelamnya menatap dingin Naruto, tak begitu menyukai lelaki pirang itu berdekatan dengan Sakura.

"Naruto.. Namikaze."

Mendengar marga 'Namikaze' di belakang nama Naruto, Sasuke terkejut seketika. Matanya melebar, dan perlahan kedua bola mata Onyx kelamnya berubah menjadi merah.

"Kau.." Geramnya, kemudian langsung berlari menerjang Naruto. Reflek, Sakura terkaget dibuatnya.

Akibat terlalu mendadak, Naruto tak sempat untuk menghindar dari terjangan Sasuke, membuat tubuhnya terpental jauh hingga membentur batang pohon bunga Sakura.

"Naruto !" Sakura berseru panik, ia lalu segera menghampiri Naruto.

Saat Sakura masih di pertengahan jalan dari tempat Naruto, pria itu telah bangun dari jatuh tersandarnya, kemudian langsung melesat cepat kerah Sasuke untuk membalas perbuatan tak sopannya tadi.

 **Greph!**

Keduanya saling mencengkram baju satu— sama lain. Iris merah tajam mereka saling beradu, sama-sama bertatap bengis.

"Uchiha keparat !"

Mendengar hinaan tersebut, membuat dada Sasuke bergerumuh. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan penuh kebencian.

"Bocah brengsek, sebaiknya kau jauhi Sakura !"

Naruto terbelalak mendengarnya.

Sakura berhenti berlari ketika sudah tiba di tempat Naruto dan Sasuke. Dengan nafas terengah, ia pergi mendekati keduanya.

"Sas—"

"Atas dasar apa !?"

Panggilan Sakura tersela karena kalimat dingin Naruto, membuatnya urung membuka suara. Pasalnya ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat tadi ia masih berada jauh, dan saat sudah tiba kedua pemuda berkulit putih pucat tersebut hanya terlihat sedang saling melempar tatapan benci.

Sasuke melempar senyum— remehnya kepada Naruto.

"Karena dia milikku !"

Sakura menyeringit, pertanda tak mengerti. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang di perebutkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Namun, ia langsung tahu seketika saat mendengar suara lantang Sasuke.

"SAKURA MILIKKU !"

Sontak, kedua mata Sakura membola lebar.

Dalam sekali dorongan, Naruto berhasil membanting Sasuke. Kini wajahnya terpasang datar, menatap tanpa eksperi Sasuke yang kini terbaring sambil tertawa. Mentertawakan dirinya.

"Na—"

Sakura urung melangkah, saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari Naruto. Terpaksa ia kembali berdiri pada tempatnya, seraya membalas tatapan dingin dari Naruto dengan tatapan sendu.

"Jadi 'baik' yang kau katakan itu hanya dusta.."

Sakura tersentak, lalu cepat-cepat ia menggeleng untuk tak membenarkan ucapan Naruto.

"Dengarkan ak—"

"CUKUP !"

Naruto beralih melempar tatapan bengis pada Sasuke yang telah berdiri, lalu kembali lagi menatap dingin pada Sakura.

"Aku moh—"

"Sudah jelas, bukan !?" Sasuke menimpal kalimat Sakura, hingga membuatnya lagi-lagi gagal menuntaskan kalimat penjelasannya. "Jadi sebaiknya kau jauhi Sakura, karena kau itu mahluk berbahaya yang tak mempunyai rasa belas kasih !"

"Diamlah kau, Sasuke !" Pemuda emo itu terkejut, akibat mendapat bentakan dari wanita yang telah berhasil mengacaukan seluruh isi pikirannya.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto. Namun, sebelum ia sampai, sosok Naruto telah hilang dari hadapannya.

Begitu cepat dan gesit, hingga sulit untuk di kejar.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas— pasrah. Tubuhnya merosot lalu terduduk, dan kepalanya menunduk ke bawah.

Sasuke mendekatinya, lantas berkongkok di sebelahnya. "Kalau kau tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya, maka sud—"

"Aku sudah tahu..."

Mendengar itu, membuat giliran Sasuke yang kali ini terkejut. Ia menatap Sakura yang tengah menutup muka dengan kedua tangan, lalu tak lama kemudian dapat ia lihat bahu gadis itu bergetar kecil.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya... Siapa Naruto, dan siapa keluarga Naruto." Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan. "Bahkan, aku juga sudah tahu siapa dirimu, dan siapa keluargamu." Sasuke diam tak berkutik, hanya menatap kepala merah muda Sakura dengan sorot mata terkejut

"Kalian adalah Vampire.. dan ada salah satu seorang Vampire yang aku cintai diantara kalian semua..."

Sasuke menunduk, menatap hamparan rumput. Rasa bersalah menghantuinya, karena ia telah lancang mencampuri urusan pribadi Sakura. Demi Tuhan, ia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa ternyata Sakura sudah mengetehui semuanya.

Ia kira Sakura hanya tahu Naruto adalah seorang manusia, tapi ternyata semua pemikirannya meleset jauh. Rupanya ia telah berprasangka salah.

Terdengar suara isak tangis.

Lagi-lagi rasa bersalah menghantui Sasuke, membuatnya resah, gelisah tak tenang. Seolah mendapat beban baru di pundaknya, karena dirinya perempuan yang ia cintai— menangis.

"Dialah Naruto, salah satu Vampire diantara kalian yang aku cintai..."

"!"

Sasuke terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Sudah ia duga, bahwa ternyata Sakura mencintai seorang Vampire dari bangsa Namikaze, terlihat jelas seberapa terpuruknya dirinya pada saat Namikaze bungsu tadi pergi.

Sial! Kalau tahu begini jadinya, maka ia pasti akan berfikir terlebih dahulu (sadar diri) sebelum bertindak. Kalau sudah seperti ini keadaannya, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengucapkan kata 'maaf' kepada Sakura sampai ribuan kali.

Mengucapkan 'maaf' sampai ribuan kali-pun belum tentu ia bisa mendapat permaafan dari Sakura, mengingat betapa hancurnya dia saat ini.

Kalau-pun Sakura memaafkan dirinya, itu pasti tidak setulus hati. Pasal dirinyalah hubungan Sakura dan Naruto hampir terputus. Atau bahkan bukan 'hampir' lagi, melainkam memang sudah benar-benar putus.

Tidak! Sasuke tidak sekejam itu, memanfaat waktu disaat-saat seperti ini untuk merebut hati Sakura. Cintanya bukan main-main, ia memang benar-benar sangat mencintai Sakura. Ia tak mau melihat Sakura menderita karena sebuah 'keterpaksaan', oleh sebab itu sebisa mungkin ia akan berusaha untuk mengembalikan sang Namikaze bungsu kepada Sakura.

Kebahagiaan Sakura yang paling terpenting dalam kehidupan seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Kehancurannya akan menjadi sia-sia bila ia tak melihat Sakura hidup dengan bahagia, rasa sakit dalam dirinya tak berarti apa bila hal itu bisa membuat Sakura bahagia.

"A–aku sangat mencintai Naruto hiks..hiks..."

Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dibajirkan oleh liquid kebalik tekukan kedua lututnya. Ia menangis terisak, sembari memeluk erat lutut yang menjadi persembunyian wajah— kusutnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Kepala Sasuke semakin dalam tertunduk. Rasa sakit di dalam hati Sakura tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dalam diri tanpa nyawanya. Sakura lebih hancur, lebih menderita dari pada dirinya. Ia tak bisa menyamakan dirinya dengan Sakura, sebab cinta Sakura untuk Naruto begitu besar dan tulus.

Sasuke tahu itu, karena dulunya ia juga seorang manusia biasa. Pernah mencintai dan pernah di cintai, dan ia juga tahu seperti apa menderitanya seorang manusia saat batinnya tersiksa, ketika ditinggal pergi untuk selamamya oleh seseorang yang di cintai.

"Hiks..."

Isak tangis Sakura menjadi jawaban dari ucapan Sasuke tadi. Namun, isak tersebut bukan berarti jawaban 'iya', karena belum tentu Sakura mau memaafkan dirinya.

"Naruto..."

Sasuke menggigit bibir guna menahan rasa perih dan sakit di dalam raga kosongnya. Ia memberanikan diri mendekati Sakura, lalu dengan pelan memuntun gadis itu agar menghambur ke dalam dekapannya —walau terasa dingin.

Beruntung, Sakura mau menerima tawarannya.

Gadis itu langsung memeluknya erat, menumpahkan segala rasa perihnya ke dadanya.

"A–aku mohon Sasuke, k–kembalikan Naruto kepadaku..."

Tangis Sakura pecah. Bisa Sasuke rasakan bajunya tercengkram erat, tangan kecil Sakura yang melakukannya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya hiks hiks.."

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke, menyembunyikan parasnya dari pandangan alam.

Sasuke mengelus lembut punggung bergetar Sakura, hanya untuk membuatnya— agak tenang. Walau di kata mustahil, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk membuat Sakura nyaman berada dalam dekapannya, meski hanya sekedar 'pelampiasan' semata.

"Aku janji. Aku berjanji akan membawa Naruto kembali padamu, Sakura."

Perempuan itu masih terus menangis, bahkan sampai sesegukan.

"Anggap saja janjiku sebagai ganti kata maaf dariku karena kesalahan yang sudah aku perbuat padamu..."

"..."

Masih dalam keadaan menyembunyikan wajah dibalik dada Sasuke, Sakura hanya menganggukan kepala, pertanda ia menyetujuinya.

Senyum samar terkembang di wajah tampan sang Vampire Uchiha, namun ter'ulas karena kerterpaksaan.

 **'Aku bahagia, kalau melihatmu bahagia...'** Kata batinnya— tulus.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi.." Bujuknya, lalu membelai puncak kepala Sakura.

 **#**

 **#**

 **To Be Continue...**

.

.

Mana nih yg lainnya? Ayo tinggalkan jejak **Review** di fanfic ini, agar saya mendapat semangat lagi untuk bisa membuat kelanjutan dari fanfic ini, dan insyallah saya akan mempublish fanfic baru lagi setelah mendapat **banyak** dukungan semangat dari para **Readers...**

Okay, sekian dari saya. Sampai jumpa lagi, pye-pye :D ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character, Many mistakes here, Mainstream, Boring, Vampire fic, Story from me**

 **Genre : Romance and drama**

 **Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Until The Last Breath |Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **#**

 **#**

Mata hitam kelam milik Sasuke menatap lembut wajah sumringah yang Sakura pasang. Gadis itu menundukan kepala, menatap tanpa semangat makanan dan minuman yang sengaja Sasuke pesan untuknya.

Tangan pucat Sasuke memanjang, lalu menyentuh punggung tangan Sakura yang terletak diatas meja. "Jangan hanya ditatap saja, ayo dimakan.."

Sakura menengadah, membalas tatapan lembut dari depan sana. "Maaf, aku tak selera." Tolaknya halus, sembari melempar senyum terpaksa.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Tangannya menjauh, lantas ia gunakan untuk menyanggah dagunya. "Apa ini gara-gara Naruto ?"

Kelopak Sakura terkatup, hanya untuk menarik nafas. Kemudian setelah itu, ia buka kembali. "Dia sangat berharga bagiku, dan aku mencintai dia melebihi dari nyawaku sendiri..."

Senyum paksa tercipta di wajah Sasuke, lalu menunjukannya kepada Sakura. "Kau sudah tahu bahwa Naruto bukan manusia, bagaimana kau bisa mencintainya sampai sebesar itu ?"

Sebelum menjawab, mata Sakura bergerak dulu kesana— kemari. Mengamati sekitar kantin kampus, untuk memastikan tidak ada orang disekitarnya yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

Aman! Semuanya hanya sibuk dengan geng masing-masing, jadi tidak akan ada orang yang mendengarkan perbincangan mereka.

"Belum lama aku tahu siapa sosok Naruto yang sebenarnya."

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. "Lalu, sejak kapan ?" Tanyanya kepada Sakura.

"Sejak malam itu. Malam saat kau memberiku sebuah senjata api.. Naruto datang, disaat aku hampir mati di tangan bangsa Vampire yang sangat menginginkan Naruto.."

Sasuke terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. "Apa? Menginginkan Naruto katamu !" Sakura mengangguk, sambil masih membalas tatapan terkejut dari sepasang manik onyx di hadapannya.

"Katakan! Vampire dari bangsa mana, sampai mereka melibatkanmu juga dalam usaha untuk mendapatkan Naruto.." Tuding lelaki berdandan emo itu.

"U—"

Belum sempat kalimat Sakura usai hingga tuntas, cepat-cepat ia mengatupkan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke berkerut dahi, menatap lekat Sakura menunggunya untuk menuntaskan kalimatnya.

 **'Kalau aku bilang yang sejujurnya, maka pasti nantinya akan menjadi masalah besar untuk Sasuke..'** Sakura membatin, seraya iris hijau nan indah miliknya balas memandang dari tatapan Sasuke.

"U–uu..."

Rasa penasaran semakin ketara menyelimuti Sasuke.

 **'Gawat! Aku harus bagaimana sekarang ?'** Sakura panik, membuat bibir bawahnya menjadi sasaran empuk dari gigitan giginya.

"U apa, Sakura ?" Sasuke mendesaknya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan, melihat kearah samping. "Uumm... Entahlah, aku lupa nama bangsanya." Tatapan Sakura masih mengarah kearah lain, belum kembali kepada Sasuke. Sejujurnya, ia gugup untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Ia takut. Sangat takut bila Sasuke tahu dari sorot matanya bahwa saat ini ia tengah berbohong.

Punggung Sasuke menyandar dibadan kursi. Kepalanya menengadah keatas, menatap langit-langit kantin. "Ck! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa, coba kau ingat-ingat lagi !" Ia menghela nafas— pendek.

Sakura menoleh, kembali mengarahkan tatapannya kepada Sasuke. "Maaf. Sulit untuk mengingatnya kembali, saat itu aku merasa sangat takut sekali."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya, setelah itu kembali ia tegakan tubuhnya. "Tak apa bila kau memang tidak bisa mengingatnya." Senyum tercipta di wajah jelita Sakura. "Jadi, kenapa kau masih mencintai Naruto saat kau sudah tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Apa kau tak takut kapadanya ?"

Sebelum menjawab, satu hembusan nafas Sakura lepaskan.

"Awalnya aku sangat takut. Perasaanku mengatakan, kejadian malam itu nyata atau hanya mimpi.." Sasuke mengatupkan mata untuk sejenak. "Saat aku melihat Naruto membunuh para Vampire itu tanpa belas kasihan, aku sadar bahwa ternyata semua kejadian itu bukan mimpi."

Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga. "Naruto membunuh para Vampire itu langsung di depan mataku. Aku tahu, dia melakukan itu semua demi melindungiku dari mereka." Imbuhnya lagi, seraya benaknya mengingat sosok hangat Naruto yang penuh cinta dan perhatian kepada dirinya.

"Sebesar itu, 'kah cintamu untuk Naruto ?" Anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban singkat untuk pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Apa, 'kah mungkin Naruto marah kepadaku ?" Sakura bertanya. Rautnya terlihat begitu sedih di mata Sasuke.

"Aku rasa tidak."

Sakura menduk pelan, menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu. Naruto sangat keras kepala, dia begitu sulit untuk diajak berbincang secara baik-baik.." Hembusan nafas Sakura lepaskan— lagi. Hanya ingin menenangkan diri.

"Jadi begitu ya... Lalu, kenapa kau sanggup bertahan dengan orang seperti itu."

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang. Karena aku sangat mencintainya, dan aku tak bisa hidup tanpa sosoknya."

Senyum terpaksa tersungging di wajah pucat Sasuke. "Ya, sekarang aku benar-benar sudah mengerti.."

Sakura menengadah, menatap Sasuke lagi. Ia balas tersenyum pada pria itu, namun senyumnya ter'ulas tulus tanpa paksaan.

Manis dan cantik! Batin Sasuke berkomentar.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini !"

Kalimat tajam yang Naruto lontarkan kepada Sasuke tak membuatnya melepaskan raut datar. Mata hitam miliknya hanya menatap dingin sosok pirang yang bersifat angkuh di depannya.

"Untuk Sakura." Pria raven itu menjawab dengan nada dingin. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan dia !" Wajah datar Naruto tak bergeming, berdiam tenang sambil membalas tatapan dari manik onyx milik Sasuke.

"Masalah aku dan Sakura, itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu !"

Sasuke menggeram dalam diam. Gigi di dalam rongganya saling bergemelutuk, serta rahangnya mengeras. "Jaga ucapanmu, Naruto Namikaze !"

Si pemuda Namikaze hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh. Berlagak sombong, dengan cara pandang matanya yang menatap remeh putra Uchiha tersebut. "Kenyataannya memang seperti itu! Kau tak berhak ikut campur dalam hubunganku dengan Sakura."

"Aku berhak !" Sasuke menyolot, melempar tatapan tajam kepada Naruto yang sedang duduk di seberang mejanya.

"Karena bukan hanya kau seorang yang bisa mencintai Sakura " Naruto membola. Tangannya mengepal erat, menahan diri untuk tak menghantam wajah Uchiha tersebut.

"Aku juga bisa mencintai Sakura. Dia bukan milikmu saja, dia juga milikk—"

"BEDEBAH KAU UCHIHA!"

Sasuke terpental jauh kebelakang. Punggungnya langsung membentur kuat dinding kamar, sangking kuatnya sampai meninggalkan bekas retak disana.

Naruto melesat ke tempat Sasuke duduk tersandar.

Begitu tiba Naruto langsung mencengkram baju dibagian leher Sasuke. Ia menariknya, mendekatkan wajah pucat mereka.

"Dengar! Sakura bukan barang yang bisa kau bagi. Dia manusia hidup, manusia yang mencintaiku tanpa memandang status! Dia milikku, bukan milik siapapun!"

Sasuke mendecih, membuang ludahnya dilantai kamar Naruto. "Milikmu katamu.!" Ia membalas tatapan tajam dari sepasang blue safir pucat milik Naruto. "SAKURA BUKAN MILIKMU!"

Satu tinjuan kuat menghantam pipi Sasuke, meninggalkan biru bekas pukulan disana lalu meretak.

"Lancang sekali kau, Sasuke Uchiha !" Kembali Naruto menarik Sasuke, mendekatkan lagi jarak wajah mereka. "Selama kau masih menyandang Uchiha dibelakang nama-mu, sebaiknya kau jauhi Sakura selagi dia masih aman !"

Dahi Sasuke berkerut tebal, tatkala mendengar ucapan Naruto yang seolah tahu tentang semuanya.

"Apa maksudmu !?"

Senyum sombong Naruto tunjukan kepada Sasuke. "Cinta apa katamu, bila tentang Sakura saja kau tak tahu apa-apa."

Sasuke masih terus memandang Naruto, mempertemukan bola mata hitam kelam miliknya dengan iris safir tajam milik Naruto dari jarak dekat.

"Saudara perempuanmu sangat terobsesi padaku, menginginkan diriku sampai dia membahayakan nyawa Sakura demi memuaskan hasrat bejatnya untuk memiliki diriku !"

Spontan, kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar. Ia terkejut, hingga shock setelah mendengar kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Kuberi tahu satu hal kepadamu, brengsek! Malam itu, Vampire keparat yang hampir membunuh Sakura adalah Shisui Uchiha. Saudara sekaligus teman dekat kakak laki-lakimu, Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke diam membatu. Sungguh bodoh dirinya, yang selama ini tidak tahu— menahu dengan semua rencana bejat yang disusun oleh bangsanya sendiri.

"Kenapa! Kenapa Sakura berbohong padaku."

Sasuke mendorong Naruto darinya. Menyingkirkan pemuda pirang itu, ia lalu bangun untuk duduk. "BIADAB!" Menghiraukan keadaan disekitar, ia langsung berteriak lantang.

Naruto bangkit berdiri, kemudian mendekati Sasuke yang terduduk dilantai. Berdiri disamping pria itu dengan gaya angkuhnya, dan melirikan matanya ke bawah tepat tempat Sasuke berada.

"Sadar dirilah untuk mendekati Sakura! Jangan sok untuk menjadi pelindungnya, yang ada kau malah menjadi malaikat kematian untuk Sakura..."

Sasuke bergeming. Tangan sebelah kirinya bertumpu diatas lutut, menyanggah dirinya untuk bangun berdiri.

"Kau..." Ia melesat cepat kearah Naruto, kemudian langsung mencengkram kemeja ungu tua yang pemuda pirang itu kenakan.

Naruto termundur, membuat punggungnya terdesak di dinding dekar pintu. "Kau sudah tahu seperti itu kejadiannya, dan kenapa kau malah meninggalkan Sakura. Kau yang dengan brengseknya membiarkan Sakura menghadapi mereka semua, membiarkan nyawa sumber kehidupanmu dalam bahaya !"

Sasuke melotot lebar. Mendesak cengkramannya terhadap Naruto, mendekatkan pandang mata mereka.

Naruto terkesiap. Pupil kecil miliknya bergetar, menatap manik onyx yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan penuh kebencian. "Pecundang kau, Naruto Namikaze !" Bahkan makian yang terlontar untuk dirinya-pun tak ia kubris.

Semua yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Ia sudah tahu bahwa banyak Vampire diluar sana yang mengincar nyawa Sakura, namun ia malah meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Perlakuannya terhadap Sakura sudah salah besar. Sakura adalah nyawa-nya, dan dengan begitu bodohnya ia meninggalkan pergi nyawa-nya yang sangat berharga itu. Mengabaikannya, meninggalkannya sendirian dan yang lebih parahnya lagi ia yang dengan teganya membiarkan nyawa-nya terancam dalam bahaya.

Kepala Naruto tertunduk, menatap lantai yang menjadi tempatnya berpijak. "Kau benar.." Cengkraman erat terhadap kemejanya dilepaskan oleh Sasuke. "Aku ini memang bodoh, biadap, brengsek dan bajingan."

Sasuke mencengkram surai hitam— kebiruan miliknya. Ia sibakan keatas, lalu kepalanya menengadah. "Sudahlah !"

Perlahan, Naruto merosotkan dirinya. Mendudukan bokongnya dilantai, sambil menyandarkan bahu lebarnya didinding tembok.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk menyesalinya."

Sasuke menunduk, ia lalu mendapati Naruto sedang tertunduk dalam. "Ayo kita bekerja sama !"

Spontan, kepala Naruto langsung menengadah cepat.

"Kita berdua akan menjadi perisai baja untuk Sakura. Sama-sama melindungi Sakura dari Vampire liar diluar sana, dan kita juga akan bersama-sama menjaga Sakura, juga membuatnya bahagia..."

Narurto segera berdiri. Wajah angkuhnya ia sembunyikan untuk sementara waktu, kemudian berhadapan secara langsung dengan Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu.."

Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah Sasuke.

"Tapi kau jangan percaya diri dulu. Jangan pernah berfikir aku mau berbagi Sakura denganmu, aku mau melakukan ini semua hanya demi keselamatan Sakura."

Tangan Sasuke mendarat diatas bahu Naruto. Sambil mendengus muak, ia mencengkramnya— pelan. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan memaksa yang bukan kehendak Sakura. Aku tahu siapa pria yang dicintai Sakura, dan aku tahu betul seberapa besarnya Sakura mencintai pria itu."

Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya dari bahu Naruto. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, lantas berdiri tegap di hadapan Naruto. "Pria itu adalah dirim, Naruto !"

"Aku sudah tahu !" Naruto menjawabnya dengan cepat.

Sasuke berbalik, membelakangi Naruto dan menghadap kearah pintu. "Karena kau sudah tahu, untuk itu cepatlah ambil kembali Sakura sebelum aku yang datang duluan dan akan merebutnya dar—"

 **Wuushh!**

Rambut emo milik Sasuke berkibar, tatkala dalam satu kali kedipan mata Naruto telah hilang dari ruang kamar tersebut, membuat kalimatnya langsung terhenti.

"Sial !" Umpatnya saat merasa terabaikan. Ia lalu bergegas pergi, berjalan santai sambil membawa hati kosongnya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu sakit. Seolah ia hidup kembali, hingga bisa merasakan hatinya yang perih bagaikan tersayat ribuan silet.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tersentak, manakala angin malam menerpanya dalam temaramnya balkon kamar. Hanya sekilas, dan setelah itu hanya waha dingin yang tertinggal disekitarnya.

Kedua mata Sakura terkatup selama sejenak, lalu kembali ia buka sepenuhnya. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Hn." Seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahnya menyahut— santai.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya kearah samping. Ia menghadap kesana, menatap sosok pria pucat di depannya sebelum kemudian ia langsung menerjang orang berkepala dingin tersebut. Ia memeluk tubuh dinginnya seerat yang ia bisa, dan wajahnya sengaja ia sembunyikan dibalik dada bidang milik si pria.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintai, Naruto..." Pria muda itu mengulas senyum tipis. Tangannya bekerja, sibuk mengelus surai permen kapas milik Sakura.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura."

Gadis itu melepaskan regapannya. Kepala pink miliknya menengadah keatas, menatap paras tampan sang kekasih tercinta. "Apa kau masih marah kepadaku ?" Ia bertanya, sambil memegang kedua sisi pinggang kokoh Naruto.

"Aku tak pernah marah kepadamu..." Pipi mulus Sakura dielus secara lembut oleh Naruto. Ia merunduk, lalu mengecup sebentar kening lebar Sakura.

"Hm !?" Tak pernah mara kepadaku? Lalu, kenapa kemarin siang kau pergi begitu saja, seperti sedang marah ?" Sakura meraih kedua kerah kemeja Naruto. Merapikannya, dan setelah itu ia letakan kembali tangannya disisi pinggang Naruto.

"Aku hanya tidak suka saja saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sok seperti memiliki dirimu." Naruto merona samar, terselip nada berat dalam ucapannya.

Ia berdeham pelan, bergaya keren untuk mengimbuh lagi kalimatnya. "Yah, jadi kesimpulannya pada saat itu aku sedang cemburu." Matanya melirik kearah lain. Kemana saja asalkan tak bertemu pandang dengan mata bulat milik Sakura.

Sejujurnya, ia masih gengsi untuk mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya.

Sakura cemberut, memanyunkan bibir mungilnya. "Kau jahat sekali, Naruto..." Tuturnya dengan nada sebal. "Kau tak menepati janjimu untuk tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkan-ku."

Naruto mengembalikan tatapan matanya kepada Sakura. Raut tenang tak pernah ia lepaskan dari wajahnya.

"Buktinya, sekarang aku ada disini bersamamu.." Ujarnya, lalu membelai puncak kepala Sakura yang malah sedang mencuri wangi maskulin yang menguar dari sekitar badannya.

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja, tadi aku hampir mati bunuh diri karena dirimu." Papar si gadis, membuatnya langsung merengkuh sang kekasih merah muda.

Satu kecupan Naruto daratkan dipuncak kepala gulali Sakura. "Jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi."

Sakura mengangguk, ia lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap pinggang Naruto. "Selama kau ada bersamaku, aku janji hal itu tidak akan pernah terulang lagi."

"Percayalah, aku pasti akan selalu bersamamu dimana-pun kau berada.."

Sakura mendaratkan kecupan bibirnya dipermukaan dada Naruto melalui kemeja pria itu. "Aku percaya sepenuhnya kepadamu, Naruto." Ujarnya, lantas mengatupkan kelopaknya demi menikmati wangi maskulin yang ter'endus oleh hidung mungilnya.

"Hm, gadis pintar..."

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Madara mendekati Naori. Ia ikut duduk disamping wanita itu, dan sama-sama menatap lurus ke depan.

"Tidak ada cara lain lagi selain bertindak jauh..." Naori menoleh ke samping, menatap Madara dengan kedua mata hitam kelamnya.

"Jika hal yang kau lakukan bisa membawa Naruto bersamaku, maka aku akan mengikuti semua langkah dari rencanamu."

Melirik sekilas pada Naori, kemudian pria jabrik itu bangkit berdiri. "Asal kau bisa bersabar sebentar saja." Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Naori membuang muka, memandang keluar jendela kamar. "Demi Naruto, beribu tahun-pun aku akan setia dan bersabar menunggu dirinya.."

Madara hanya diam. Kakinya mulai melangkah, berjalan menuju kearah pintu kamar. "Hn, terserahmu." Ucapnya, kemudian langsung menghilang dari dalam ruang kamar temaram tersebut.

Naori mendesah. Kedua matanya ia pejamkan untuk sejenak, guna menangkan gejolak amarah yang mendesak dirinya. Ia lebih memilih berdiri, berjalan menuju balkon.

Pandangan tajamnya tertuju ke bawah, tepatnya melihat kearah seorang manusia yang ada dibawah sana.

"Manusia keparat !"

Kedua tangan pucat milik wanita uchiha tersebut mencengkram kuat pagar pembatas balkon. Bola mata hitamnya berubah menjadi merah, melotot lebar sambil menatap jijik seorang lelaki dijalan gang sempit yang sedang berjalan sempoyongan.

"Mahluk kotor tak berguna !"

 **Wuushh!**

Sosok kurus Naori hilang dalam gelapnya malam gulita yang berlangit kelam.

.

.

 **Tapp!**

Lelaki yang tengah dilanda mabuk berat itu menghentikan langkah sempoyongnya. Dengan gerakan teler, ia berbalik ke belakang.

Samar-samar, pupil kecil milik laki-laki itu dapat melihat sosok wanita sexy di depannya. Pandangan matanya yang kabur dan berputar itu masih bisa melihat betapa cantiknya sosok wanita tersebut, membuatnya memacukan langkah mendekati wanita berambut panjang itu.

Naori segera mundur, menjauh dari manusia berbau anggur keras tersebut.

"H–hay No— hik na cantik hik.." Sapa laki-laki teler itu terhadap wanita cantik berkulit putih pucat tersebut, yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan sorot mata jijik.

"..." Naori diam tak membalas, hanya menatap manusia rendahan tersebut dengan kedua mata merah tajam miliknya.

Orang itu terlihat sangat kacau. Mantelnya tak terkancing, terbuka habis sampai ke bawah dan memperlihatkan badan kurusnya yang kelihatan kedodoran mengenakan baju berbahan tipis.

"Hik wahh hik k–kau hik so— hik mbong sekali Nona hik.." Pria itu meracau disela cecegukan. Ia mabuk berat, akibat terlalu banyak minum alkohol.

Naori berdesis geram. "Menjijikan !"

"H–hey hik kau m–mau..." Pria bertato banyak itu menyodorkan sebotol minuman keras kepada Naori.

"..." Masih tak ada respons darinya.

"Hik d–dasar wa— hik nita jalang hik !" Lelaki itu memasukan bibir botol anggur ke dalam mulutnya. Isi minuman pahit dari dalam botol kaca tersebut ia teguk, lalu kembali ia keluarkan bibir botol dari mulutnya setelah ia merasa cukup meminum alkoholnya.

Naori mendekati orang pemabuk berat itu. Tangan berkuku panjang miliknya langsung menyambar baju orang itu, ia lalu menariknya hingga mendekat padanya.

Hidung Naori dapat mencium bau tak sedap yang menguar dari lelaki dalam cengkramannya itu. Bau alkohol, dan baunya sangat menyengat indra penciuman tajam Vampire wanita tersebut.

Keempat taring tajam milik Naori muncul. "Rasakanlah padamu seperti apa rasanya penderitaan di kawah Neraka sana !" Dan langsung menamcap di kulit leher si lelaki tadi, kemudian ia segera menghisap rakus darahnya.

"Aakhhh! Aarrgggh!"

Terdengar suara jerit sakit dari dalam sempitnya gang jalanan.

"ARRGGHHH!"

Terakhir, rintihan perih itu terdengar melengking keras, membuat beberapa hewan Nocturnal yang sedang berkeliaran segera berlari menuju sarangnya.

 **Brukhh!**

Tubuh lelaki mabuk tadi terjatuh ambruk, terbaring telungkup dengan kulit pucat dan mata melotot lebar.

Naori mengelap bibirnya yang belepotan dengan darah. Desisisan tajamnya menyeruak ngeri, terdengar menusuk dan mematikan.

"Darahmu sama kotornya dengan dirimu, mahluk menjijikan." Komentarnya— sarkas. Lidah merahnya menjulur keluar, menjilat sudur bibirnya yang ada terasa manis-manis asin dan berbau— anyir darah.

"Mahluk hidup yang sangat menjijikan !"

Naori berbalik, lalu berjalan meninggalkan tubuh seorang yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Sedikit rasa mual melanda perutnya, namun ia tahan agar tak memuntahkan kembali makanan yang sudah masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Selalu saja kau seperti ini !"

Langkah Naori terhenti. Badannya berbalik, menghadap ke belakang.

"Menggila karena obsesimu terhadap Namikaze termuda itu."

Seseorang menampakan diri dari bayangan lampu termaram. Kedua tangannya tersimpan di dalam saku mantel tebal yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Semua yang aku lakukan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Itachi Uchiha !" Pria berkeriput dibagian batang hidung itu tertawa pelan. Mentertawkan Naori.

"Kau benar. Semua yang kau lakukan, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku.." Ia melangkah santai, mendekati Naori yang hanya menatap datar dirinya.

"Katakan! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku." Mata hitam milik Itachi memandang lekat wajah cantik Naori. Tak lupa senyum miring— remeh ia tampilkan.

"Tidak sulit..." Itachi menghela nafas, dan semakin memasukan lebih dalam kedua tangannya ke kantong mantel. "Kau hanya perlu untuk tak melibatkan Sasuke dalam rencanamu, dengan begitu aku tidak akan menggagalkan usahamu untuk mendapatkan Namikaze angkuh itu."

Pandangan Naori beralih, melihat ke samping. "Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri aku akan meminta bantuan dari adikmu. Dia terlalu lemah, gampang rapuh bila sudah mencintai seseorang."

"Sasuke bukan laki-laki lemah seperti perkataanmu." Itachi menimpalinya. Rautnya masih terlihat santai walau ada rasa geram di dalam dirinya yang ingin langsung menghabisi wanita egois di depannya itu.

"Terserah. Jangan ganggu aku lagi, atau penyesalan akan menjadi bebanmu seumur hidup !"

Naori membelakangi Itachi. Ia berbalik, kemudian melenggang pergi dengan langkah angkuh. "Ya, baiklah Nona Uchiha kesayangan.."

Naori memejamkan mata, menarik nafas selayaknya manusia. "Tolong jaga sedikit gaya cara bicaramu, mahluk lemah !"

Itachi hanya bersiul menanggapi hinaan dari sana. Kepalanya menengadah keatas, sambil menggoyakan tapak kaki dalam mengikuti irama nada yang ia ciptakan dari bibirnya.

"Berhati-hatilah saat memangsa manusia, atau kau akan mati sebelum memiliki Naruto.."

Lagi-lagi Naori berhenti. Menoleh kearah samping, lalu melirik Itachi yang berada di belakangnya. "Aku tak sebodoh Vampire kalangan bawah. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri tanpa kau ingatkan." Ia menyahut sombong dari tempatnya berpijak.

Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya. Bergaya tenang, tidak ambil pusing tentang Naori. "Well! Aku hanya sekedar mengingatkan saja, sebelum semuanya terlanjur terjadi dan hanya bisa meninggalkan penyesalan untukmu..."

Naori kembali berbalik, memunggungi Itachi. "Terimakasih, tapi aku tak butuh nasihat darimu !" Ucapnya dari sana, membuat senyum remah kembali tersungging di wajah tampan Itachi.

"Hm. Dasar Uchiha kesayangan.."

Menghiraukan ejekan dari belakangnya, Naori segera melesatkan sosoknya dari sana. Niatnya untuk menghindari Itachi, pergi menjauh dari pria berambut panjang itu agar amarahnya tak meluap.

Oh, ayolah! Walau bermusuhan sejak lama, tetapi seorang Naori Uchiha tak sebodoh itu mau membunuh Vampire dari bangsa Uchiha, nama belakang yang sudah selama ratusan tahun ia sandang.

Usai meninggalkan tawa sombong, kini sosok Naori telah hilang. Hanya Itachi yang tertinggal sendirian, bersama hebusan angin dingin dicuaca ekstrim.

Kedua mata hitam milik lelaki Uchiha itu melihat ke bawah, menatap datar sosok lelaki mabuk yang tadinya masih bernyawa kini telah menjadi mayat.

"Sangat menyedihkan !" Ujarnya, kemudian melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi menjauh dari tempat berbau anyir tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Begitu Sai menoleh ke samping, ia langsung mendapati Naruto yang sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang University Konoha. Untuk sesaat ia terheran, namun pada akhirnya ia segera menghampiri pria bergaya tenang disana.

"Aku duluan ya."

Sebelum pergi, terlebih dulu Sai menyempatkan diri untuk pamit kepada Kiba dan Shikamaru. Senyum palsu ia pamerkan, dan setelah itu ia bergegas pergi.

"Hoamm~" Shikamaru menguap malas. "Ada apa dengan dia ?" Kedua tangannya bertumpu dibelakang kepala, menjadikannya sebagai bantal seraya melangkah.

"Mana aku tahu !" Kiba menjawab dengan suara cemprengnya. "Sudahlah! Ayo cepat, aku tak mau sampai dihukum oleh Kakashi-sensei gara-gara kemalasanmu." Kiba berlalu.

Menghiraukan ocehan Kiba, Shikamaru hanya merespons-nya dengan menguap malas. Ia segera mengikuti Kiba, berjalan malas sambil memejamkan mata.

"Naruto !"

Suara panggilan lembut tersebut berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto dari jalan raya. Kepala pirangnya menoleh, melihat ke tempat dimana Sai sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum— palsu kepadanya.

"Sai."

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu mendekati Naruto, menghampirinya. "Wah! Jadi kau juga masuk kuliah disini ya.." Ucapnya, dan lagi-lagi menunjukan senyum pa

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang menunggu Sakura."

Sai sedikit— terkejut mendengarnya. "Ahh! Kalian masih bersama ya !?"

Naruto mendesah pelan, melirik Sai dengan raut jenuh. "Iya, kau benar. Kami masih bersama, dan hubungan kami berjalan baik-baik saja." Balasnya datar.

Sai tertawa tulus. "Selamat ya, Naruto.." Ia menepuk pelan bahu pria muda itu. "Ternyata semua perkiraan Nagato-nii tentang Sakura salah besar." Tangannya meninggalkan bahu Naruto, lalu menatap lelaki itu dengan senyumnya yang kali ini merekah tulus tanpa kepalsuan.

"Hn. Benar." Naruto ikut tersenyum, saling melempar senyum.

"Narutooo!"

Spontan, Naruto dan Sai melihat keasal panggilan riang tersebut. Keduanya memandang secara bersamaan, dan terlihat Sakura sedang berlari kecil ke tempat mereka berdiri.

"Ahh! Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi ya.."

Naruto kembali melirik Sai. "Jangan sok begitu! Bukan, 'kah sewaktu kita masih menjadi murid Konoha Senior School dulu kau sering menjadi seekor nyamuk penghisap darah diantara kami berdua."

Sai tertawa garing. "Itu hanya masa lalu sekarang aku sudah dewasa." Sangkalnya, membela diri agar tak di Cap sebagai Vampire nakal oleh Naruto.

"Heh! Sudah ratusan tahun menjadi mayat hidup, dan baru sekarang kau dewasa.."

Kedua mata Sai terpejam. Telunjuk pucatnya melekat di pipi, menggaruknya dengan gerakan pelan. "Ahaha.." Ia hanya tertawa— malu, dengan pipi merona— samar.

Dalam sekali lompatan penuh semangat, disekitar pinggang Naruto langsung berada dalam lingkaran tangan Sakura. Satu kecupan lembut mendarat di pipi sebelah kanan Naruto, membuat Sakura yang melakukannya merona— malu.

Sai yang melihatnya turut bahagia. Kepalanya memiring, ikut tersenyum bersama Sakura.

"Hay, Sai.." Sakura menyapa Sai dengan nada ramah. Wajah berserinya masih bertahan, hingga Sai dapat memperkirakan bahwa ia selalu merasa sangat bahagia saat bersama Naruto.

"Hay juga, Sakura.." Sai balas menyapa, dan senyum lebar menjadi respons-nya.

Sakura melihat kearah Naruto, menengadah keatas. "Tadi malam ada seorang laki-laki tewas secara misterius di gang." Ucapannya sukses membawa pandangan Naruto kepadanya.

"Hm. Tewas secara misterius !?" Sakura mengangguk, menunjukan keseriusan dalam penuturannya tersebut. "Aku baca di koran." Imbuhnya lagi.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. "Itu bukan ulahku !" Sai tertawa, membuat Sakura langsung menatapnya.

"Sai! Apa mungkin kau juga..."

"Kau benar, Sakura. Kami berdua mahluk yang sama." Sai dengan cepat menjawab, menghilangkan rasa keingin tahuan Sakura. "Aku pikir Naruto sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadamu.. "

Sakura tertawa cekikikan. "Naruto begitu pendiam.." Ujarnya, lalu melirik sang kekasih.

"Tentang laki-laki yang tewas itu. Aku bukan menuduhmu, tapi hanya mengabarimu." Ia berkata kepada pemuda pirang tersebut.

Naruto melirik Sakura. Seulas senyum tipis ia ulas, lalu memberikannya kepada Sakura. "Hm." Ia merespons-nya hanya dengan deheman singkat.

"Oh ya! Naruto, Sakura, aku duluan ya.."

Keduanya yang merasa dipanggil segera menatap Sai secara bersamaan. "Kenapa terburu-buru.." Tutur Sakura terhadapnya.

"Ada hal penting yang menungguku..." Sai menunjuk ke belakang, lebih tepatnya ia menunjuk lapangan basket. "Aku permisi. Selamat bersenang-senang, sampai jumpa lagi.." Kemudian Sai bergegas pergi, berlari kecil menuju lapangan basket.

Sakura menatap Naruto yang sedang memerhatikan punggung Sai. Tersenyum malu-malu, ia lalu menyenggol badan Naruto, membuat pria itu tersadar lalu menatapnya dengan kepala merunduk.

"Hm!? Ada apa." Tanya lelaki itu kepada Sakura.

"Ayo jalan-jalan..."

Permintaan manja Sakura membuat kedua alis pirang milik Naruto saling bertaut. "Kema— ehh!"

"Ayo cepat !" Tak sempat berkomentar, Sakura segera menarik pinggang Naruto. Ia membawa pria itu berjalan, pergi meninggalkan kampus.

"Kita akan pergi ke mana sore-sore begini ?"

Sakura memeluk manja lengan kiri Naruto. Senyum lebar terpatri di paras cantiknya yang merona. "Malam ini ada Festival di taman kota, kita akan menghabiskan sore hingga malam disana."

"Oh." Naruto merespons singkat.

"Iya, Naruto-kun..."

Keduanya melangkah secara bersamaan, berjalan santai sambil sesekali mereka tertawa. Sakura yang awalnya menggandeng lengan Naruto, kini bergantian memeluk pinggangnya.

Naruto merangkul bahu kecil Sakura. Bibir merahnya mendaratkan kecupan dipuncak kepala gulali Sakura, ia lalu semakin merapatkan jarak antar mereka.

 **#**

 **To Be Continue...**

.

.

.

.

Manis itu gula, broo :v


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character, Many mistakes here, Boring, Mainstream, Vampire fic, Story from me**

 **Genre : Romance and drama**

 **Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Until The Last Breath |Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **#**

 **#**

Si pemilik tempat permainan tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Bibirnya terus melengkung keatas, membentuk segaris senyum lebar sembari memerhatikan seorang pria muda bersurai pirang dari seberang meja kasirnya.

Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura, menatap gadis itu seraya melempar senyum lebar. Sakura berlonjak girang, ia lalu segera berlari ke tempat Naruto berdiri yang sedang memegang sebuah pistol mainan dengan isi peluru anak panah perekat.

Naruto meraih pinggang kecil Sakura, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam area kumpulan hadiah.

"Kau mau mengambil yang mana, hm ?" Ia bertanya kepada sang gadis, mengajaknya untuk memilih berbagai macam hadiah yang bergantungan disana.

Sakura melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Ia menghampiri tempat kumpulan topi, lalu memilihnya secara satu— persatu.

"Serius, kau mau mengambil topi ?" Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan.

Sakura berbalik, menghadap kearah Naruto. "Lalu, mau yang mana lagi. Semuanya sudah aku dapatkan, hanya tinggal topi saja yang belum aku miliki.." Ia tertawa, membuat si kekasih pirang mendengus karenanya.

"Seharusnya bukan aku, tapi kaulah yang harus memakai semua hadiah dari kemenanganku." Sakura tertawa, ia lalu kembali berkutat dengan kumpulan beragam topi yang terpampang di depannya.

"Kau yang memenangkannya, maka kaulah yang harus memiliki semua hadiahnya." Ujar gadis gulali itu. Tiba-tiba kedua bola mata indah milik Sakura berbinar, tatkala netranya mendapati sebuah topi kupluk distro bewarna silver.

Warna silver yang kontras dengan surai pirang Naruto yang— agak kepucatan. Pas sekali bila dikenakan olehnya, dan pastinya cocok dan akan terlihat sangat tampan untuknya.

"Paman, aku mau yang itu.."

Begitu si pemiliknya hendak bergeming, Naruto segera memberi isyarat kepada lelaki paruh baya disana, dengan cara mengangkat tangannya disisi pinggang.

Lelaki baya itu tersenyum— mengerti, dan kembali pada tempatnya.

Naruto memanjangkan tangan. "Aku mau memainkan permainan ini demi dirimu, Sakura. Kau yang tak henti terus merengek seperti anak kecil kepadaku..." Tanpa bersusah— payah untuk berjinjit, hanya dengan menggunakan badan tingginya Naruto telah berhasil mengambil salah satu topi kupluk yang diinginkan Sakura.

Bibir mungil Sakura mengerucut, menatap pemuda bertubuh tinggi disampingnya dengan pandangan— mengambek. "Aku hanya ingin mendandanimu saja..."

Naruto berdecak. "Setidaknya, ambilah boneka untuk dibawa pulang." Pemuda itu berhadapan dengan Sakura. Kepalanya menunduk, mempertemukan netra milik mereka.

Sakura mengambil topi kupluk dari tangan Naruto. Akibat ukuran tinggi badan mereka yang terpaut jauh, terpaksa Sakura harus bernjinjit untuk memakaikan benda penghangat ditangannya itu keatas kepala Naruto.

"Boneka dirumahku sudah terlalu banyak, aku lelah jika terus mengoleksinya.." Kaki Sakura kembali berpijak normal. Senyum merekah lebar di wajah cantiknya, tak lupa ada blush pink samar yang menghiasi pipi mulusnya.

"Untuk teman kita pulang." Ujar Naruto lagi, berbicara dengan nada— meyakinkan.

Wajah Sakura berseri. "Tampannya..." Sepasang zambrud terang miliknya berbinar cerah, terpesona dengan sosok rupawan di depan matanya.

"Kyaaa~ beruntungnya aku bisa memiliki pria seperti dirimu.."

Naruto sedikit terhuyung kebelakang, tepat saat Sakura menubruk tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba. "Aku sudah punya boneka yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku.." Hidung mancung Sakura terdesak di dada Naruto, mencuri wangi maskulin dari badan kokoh dalam regapannya yang begitu erat.

Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Sakura. "Kita akan pergi kemana lagi setelah ini ?"

Sakura meninggalkan tubuh tegap Naruto. Kepala pinkish-nya menengadah, saling mempertemukan pandang mata mereka. "Coba lihat keluar sana !"

Netra tajam milik Naruto bergerak, mengikuti kemana arah perhatian Sakura terfokus.

Disana. Ditengah halaman luas nan jauh dari rerumputan segar, ditanah kosong terlihat sebuah benda raksasa yang terus berputar secara bergantian. Mulai dari bawah, lalu naik keatas. Begitu seterusnya.

Kedua alis tipis Naruto saling bertaut, ia kemudian berkomentar. "Bianglala ?" Sakura mengangguk antusias, mengiyakan ucapan Naruto.

"Aku ingin kita berdua naik kesana." Tutur Sakura dengan nada manja. Ia segera menarik Naruto, menuntunnya keluar untuk mengajaknya menghampiri tempat wahana bianglala terdiri.

Disela menggandeng pergelangan Naruto, Sakura menoleh ke belakang. "Paman, terimakasih banyak untuk semunya ya..." Pita suaranya sedikit meninggi, agar laki-laki disana bisa mendengarnya.

"Iya, sama-sama. lain kali datanglah lagi main kesini.." Si pemilik tempat menyahut ramah.

"Iya, baiklah. Kami permisi ya Paman.."

Sakura bersama dengan Naruto pergi berlalu.

"Kau yakin ingin naik bianglala ?"

Sakura tertawa cekikikan. "Tentu saja. Kenapa, kau takut ?" Ia mengerling nakal kepada Naruto, membuat pria itu tertawa geli karenanya.

Pergelangan Naruto melingkari pinggang ramping Sakura. "Mana mungkin aku takut dengan permainan bocah yang begituan.." Ucapnya, percaya diri.

Sakura mengdengus. "Huh, dasar! Selalu saja sombong." Gadis itu mencibir, namun dapat di dengar oleh Naruto yang hanya tersenyum dalam menanggapinya.

.

.

.

.

"Tadi itu sangat gila.."

Naruto meracau disela menyamakan langkah Sakura. Tangan mungil Sakura ia genggam lembut, menggandengnya sambil berjalan bersama.

Sakura menghentikan langkah, membuat Naruto juga ikut berhenti. "Naru, perutku terasa sedikit mual..."

Pria itu mendekati Sakura, lantas mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Efek dari bianglala tadi, 'kah ?" Naruto mengelus pipi Sakura, sedikit merunduk karenanya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Aku rasa iya.." Jawabnya letih.

Naruto segera menjauh dari Sakura. Ia maju ke depan, kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Sakura. "Kau pasti lelah. Ayo naik !" Ia menyerahkan punggung lebarnya kepada Sakura, dan menyuruhnya untuk segera dinaiki.

"Tapi..."

"Jangan membuatku menunggu lama !" Naruto langsung menyela dengan cepat komentar yang hendak Sakura lontarkan. "Cepat naik !"

Sakura merengut. Ia mendekati tempat Naruto berjongkok, lalu segera naik diatas punggung kokoh tersebut. "Aku ini berat, kau pasti akan kecapean bila menggendongku sampai ke rumah.."

Naruto berdiri. Tubuh Sakura sangat ringan, sehingga terasa begitu mudah baginya untuk digendong.

"Kalau aku merasa capek, aku tinggal menurunkanmu saja dijalan."

Dapat Naruto dengar, Sakura mendengus tak suka. "Jahat !" Satu pukulan pelan mendarat diatas bahu Naruto, membuatnya tertawa geli.

"Sakura. Apapun itu, tidak ada yang berat bagi mayat hidup sepertiku..." Sakura merebahkan kepalanya diatas bahu Naruto. Kedua tangannya melingkari leher pria itu, menjadikannya sebagai tempat untuk bepegangan.

"Kuat sekali.." Hidung mungil Sakura terselip dibagian leher samping Naruto. Kedua matanya terpejam, menikmati betapa nyamannya wangi maskulin yang menguar dari lekukan putih leher pucat tersebut.

"Hm, rasanya aku merasa seperti tak sedang menggendonmu."

Sakura tertawa pelan, namun hanya di diamkan oleh Naruto yang terus berjalan sambil menggendongnya. Sakura hanya bisa tersipu— malu, saat ia menyadari dimana letak pergelangan kokoh Naruto sehingga bisa mendudukannya dengan nyaman.

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang, bertalu-talu dibalik himpitan dadanya diatas punggung Naruto yang terasa dingin. Namun menghangat secara perlahan, berkat efek dari badan mereka yang saling— menempel.

Sakura sangat menikmati kehangatan yang tercipta diantara badan mereka. Ia bahkan sampai merasakan, seolah jiwa Naruto hidup. Terasa begitu hangat, nyaman dan tenang baginya.

"Naru sayang, malam ini temani aku tidur ya..." Rona merah menjalari pipi gadis itu, tatkala permintaan tersebut meluncur sendiri dari bibir tipisnya. Ia tak bisa menahan diri, tak bisa mencegah bibirnya untuk tak meminta permintaan yang memalukan dari Naruto.

"Tentu.." Naruto malah menerimanya dengan senang hati. Senyum bertengger di wajah tampannya, ia lalu melirik Sakura yang tengah bersemu malu dibelakangnya.

"Menginaplah.."

Lagi-lagi bibir Sakura yang meminta. Bergerak sendiri, dan melontarkan kalimat yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang, seperti mau melompat keluar dari rongganya.

"Ya, baiklah sayang." Dan dengan senyum tipisnya, Naruto menjawab permintaan Sakura dengan kalimat singkat dan tenang.

Sakura mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya terhadap leher Naruto. Kini kepala merah mudanya bersandar sepenuhnya diatas bahu Naruto, serta indra penciumannya tak pernah lelah dalam menghirup wangi parfum si pria bersurai pirang tersebut.

Gadis itu merasa, seolah dirinya adalah seekor semut yang akan selalu mengerumini manisan dimana-pun manisan tersebut berada.

Naruto bagaikan manisan gula-gula, dan Sakura yang menjadi semutnya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menghentikan geran pinggulnya. Ia menunduk, memerhatikan wajah bersemu Sakura yang tengah memejamkan kedua mata menikmati ledakan orgasmenya yang keluar entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

Jari-jemari lentik milik Sakura mencengkram erat telapak lebar Naruto yang berada dalam rematan tangannya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit gemas, menahan diri agar tak melepaskan lenguh nikmat duniawi yang melandanya.

Indra pendengaran Naruto yang tajam, dapat menangkap suara detak kencang yang terdengar dari asal gadis cantik di bawah tindihannya. Ia menurunkan kepala pirangnya, merambat ke bawah kemudian mendaratkan telinganya diatas dada polos Sakura.

 **Deg deg... deg deg...**

Naruto tertegun mendengarnya. Saluran detak kehidupan, yang membuat manusia memiliki nyawa dan bisa bernafas dengan lancar. Kini ia bisa mendengarnya kembali, dentuman jantung yang berdetak begitu keras.

 **Deg deg... deg deg...**

Bunyi tanda kehidupan itu, terdengar seperti sedang bernyanyi ditelinga Naruto.

Sakura membuka mata. Zambrud cerah miliknya melirik ke bawah, melihat kepala pirang Naruto yang sedang bertumpu diatas dadanya.

"Naru..." Jemari lentiknya membelai lembut surai layu tersebut.

"Jantungmu berdetak kencang ." Racau pria itu, dan semakin mendesakan telinganya di dada Sakura. Ia ingin mendengarnya lebih jelas lagi, ingin mengetahui reaksi jantung yang tidak akan pernah untuk ia miliki lagi.

Bibir Sakura yang memerah melengkung tinggi keatas, membentuk seulas senyum lebar. Kedua tangannya memegang sisi kepala Naruto, ia lalu mengecup puncak kepala blonde tersebut.

Naruto bergeming, meninggalkan dada Sakura lalu bergantian menatap paras jelita perempuan itu. Ia menyatukan keningnya dengan kening lebar Sakura, hingga keduanya bisa merasakan deru nafas mereka yang saling bersahutan dari masing-masing bibir yang terbuka.

Kedua tangan Sakura masih berada di kepala Naruto. Dengan wajah merona pekat, ia tetap memberanikan diri— menahan rasa malu untuk tak memalingkan wajah dari tatapan lembut pria diatasnya.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar ?"

Buru-buru Sakura menggeleng, tak membenarkan perkataan tersebut. Segera ia tarik kepala Naruto, membawanya merunduk kemudian mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka.

Naruto mengerti. Hanya dengan ciuman Sakura, ia tahu bahwa perempuan merah muda itu memintanya untuk bergerak kembali. Kecupan rakus yang ia rasakan terhadap bibirnya, membuatnya mudah mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan pagutan mereka. Kedua tangannya meninggalkan kepala Naruto, berpindah turun ke bawah lantas memegang kedua sisi pinggang kokoh Naruto.

Nafas perempuan itu tersengal-sengal, akibat mengimbangi gerakan Naruto terhadap tubuhnya. Tak kasar dan brutal, namun begitu lembut sehingga membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak melepaskan desah nikmatnya.

Naruto tak merasa perih, tatkala kuku panjang Sakura menyayat kulit dibagian pinggangnya. Kedua mata sipitnya terkatup, menikmati cengkraman rakus terhadap— penisnya.

"Anhh~" Suara desahan Sakura terdengar, lolos tanpa bisa ia tahan. "Nhh~ Naruhh~ le–lebihh— aahhh~"

Sebelum Naruto mendengar permintaan Sakura sampai tuntas, ia lebih cepat bertindak. Menggoyang gadis merah muda di bawahnya itu dengan gerakan cukup liar, membuat kedua lengan kekarnya menjadi tempat untuk Sakura berpegang guna menahan guncangan tubuh mereka.

Naruto mendesak pinggulnya, melesakan dirinya jauh ke dalam tubuh sempit Sakura. Lenguh panjang dari si perempuan terdengar menenuhi ruang kamar, lalu hilang bersamaan dengan berlalunya hembusan angin malam.

Naruto mencari letak leher jenjang Sakura. Ia kemudian langsung menenggelamkan wajah pucatnya disana, menghisap kulit leher Sakura yang basah karena peluh, dan kembali meninggalkan ruam merah bekas hisapan mulutnya disana.

Geraman Naruto terdengar, namun teredam dalam lekukan leher jenjang Sakura. Hentakannya semakin bertambah cepat dan— menggila, begitu brutal sampai sentakan liarnya berhasil melepaskan kembali jerit— kenikmatan dari bibir mungil Sakura yang tadi ia lumat hingga membengkak dan memerah.

.

.

.

.

Begitu pintu masuk terbuka, Nagato langsung melihat kearahnya. Sosok Naruto muncul dari pintu, lalu masuk dan kembali menutup pintu. Namikaze termuda itu tampak mengusap wajah pucatnya, dan mendesah pelan.

Faktor dari tembakan matahari pagi nan begitu terik, membuat kulit dingin anak muda itu berasa seperti terbakar. Rasanya begitu panas, sehingga kulit putih pucatnya sedikit memerah dibuatnya.

"Kau dari mana saja, hm!? Kenapa tak pulang semalaman."

Langkah anak muda disana terhenti. Kepalanya bergerak, melihat keasal suara yang baru saja menanyai dirinya.

"Dari rumah Sakura.."

Pria Namikaze itu menjawab santai. Kembali ia melangkahkan kaki, pergi masuk lalu menghampiri letak tangga.

"Kau menginap disana ?"

Akibat pertanyaan yang Nagato lontarkan— lagi, membuat Naruto berhenti— lagi, namun kali ini di depan anak tangga.

"Dasar Vampire kepo !"

Nagato terperangah mendengarnya. Adik pirangnya itu, mengatai dirinya Vampire kepo yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain.

"Hah. Hahaha..." Naruto mendecih, menatap jengkel pria merah mencolok yang sedang tertawa disana. "Dasar kau ini." Menghiraukan, Naruto segera meniti anak tangga. Meninggalkan ruang tamu— beserta Nagato yang masih tertawa gelak karena ucapannya tadi.

Yahiko yang baru kembali dari taman di belakang rumah, langsung menghampiri sofa tempat Nagato duduk sambil tertawa.

Begitu tiba, si pria orange duduk di sebelah Nagato. Kepalanya melihat ke samping, menatap lelaki merah di sebelahnya yang sedikit lebih tua darinya.

"Apanya yang lucu ?"

Berhenti tertawa, kini Nagato melirik si pria orange yang sedikit lebih muda darinya. "Bukan apa-apa." Ujarnya enteng, setelah tawanya tadi reda.

Yahiko hanya berdehem pelan, merespons-nya singkat.

Keduanya saling berdiam. Sibuk berkutat dengan isi fikiran masing-masing.

Nagato menatap lurus ke depan, ia lalu membuka suara. "Ternyata aku salah besar.."

Yahiko menoleh kearahnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tentang penilaianku terhadap Sakura." Kini Yahiko mengerti, maka dari itu ia tersenyum.

"Rasanya sulit untuk dipercaya, ya !?" Nagato mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum tipis, saat membayangkan Sakura yang baru beberapa hari lalu datang berkunjung ke mansion mewah tempat kediaman Namikaze yang hanya tersisa mereka bertiga.

"Dia bahkan berani datang kesini..."

Yahiko menarik nafas. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyanggah belakang kepala, dan setelahnya ia bersandar penuh dibadan sofa. "Naruto sangat beruntung. Ada seorang gadis yang sangat mencintainya, sampai gadis itu tak peduli dengan wujud Naruto yang sebenarnya.."

Nagato tertawa pelan. "Naruto tidak ada wujud lain lagi selain wujudnya yang sekarang."

Yahiko ikut tertawa— juga pelan. "Maksudku. Sakura sudah tahu bahwa Naruto bukan manusia, tapi kebenaran itu tak memudarkan cintanya kepada Naruto..." Jelasnya— seadanya.

Nagato bergeming dari sofa, berdiri di dalam celah meja. "Yang ada, Sakura malah semakin kuat mencintai Naruto." Ia menatap Yahiko, lantas melempar senyum kecil kepadanya.

"Hmm.. dan sekarang, hanya kau yang belum mempunyai pasangan..." Yahiko langsung tertawa gelak, membuat Nagato mendengus karenanya.

"Bodoh! Teman kita yang lainnya juga belum punya pasangan. Contohnya saja seperti Sai, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori dan selebihnya lagi..." Nagato membela dirinya.

Seringai jahil merekah di wajah tampan Yahiko. "Itu Vampire diluar bagian dari bangsa Namikaze !"

Kalimatnya berhasil memojokan Nagato.

"Ahh! Sudahlah. Dasar berisik !" Nagato melenggang pergi, membuat Yahiko dengan bangga mentertawai dirinya.

"Hahahaha..."

.

.

.

.

Madara menumpukan satu kaki kanannya diatas kaki kirinya. Punggungnya bersandar dibadan sofa ukuran mini, dan kedua tangannya bertumpu dipegangan sofa. Seringai iblisnya ia pamerkan, menunjukannya kepada beberapa Vampire lainnya disana.

"Tak perlu menunggu sampai malam hari, karena nanti Naruto pasti akan ada disana.." Nada baritonenya terdengar begitu berat, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.

Seseorang berdiri, lalu mendekat pada Madara. "Apa Tuan yakin, gadis itu hanya sendirian di rumah ?"

Madara tersenyum miring. "Tentu, karena aku bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan Naruto sekarang." Ia berkata begitu yakin, tanpa ada terselip nada keraguan dalam kalimatnya.

"Gadis itu adalah sumber kelemahan Naruto, dan kita bisa memperalatnya untuk membalas dendam atas kematian Shisui Uchiha.." Obito melirik Madara, ia lalu menyeringai— lebar.

"Dendam?" Madara berdiri, meninggalkan tempat duduknya demi berdiri di depan jendela kaca. "Tak terdengar buruk. Shisui adalah satu-satunya Vampire dari bangsa Uchiha yang memiliki kelebihan, dan tidak ada salahnya jika kita balas dendam atas kematiannya..."

"Bagaimana dengan Nona Naori !?" Spontan, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kagami, membuat Obito dan yang lainnya, tak termasuk Madara, memerhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan datar— namun tajam.

Terdengar suara Madara yang sedang tertawa berat. "Naori hanya terobsesi kepada Naruto, dan selebihnya lagi bukan apa-apa..." Katanya— disana. Begitu enteng di dengar oleh yang lainnya.

"Aku akan mengirim seseorang ke rumah gadis itu." Obito bangkit berdiri. Kakinya melangkah, berjalan menuju letak tangga yang terhubung langsung ke lantai dua atas.

"Bagus. Lakukan yang terbaik, aku tidak mau sampai mendengar kegagalan hanya untuk menculik gadis itu.."

Obito berhenti, lalu melihat ke bawah dari lantai atas. "Selama tidak ada Naruto, akan sangat mudah untuk mendapatkan gadis lemah itu.." Ia berujar dari atas sana.

Kembali Madara mengurai seringai iblisnya. Sepasang bola mata hitam miliknya berkilat tajam, memerhatikan jalan raya yang dipadati oleh pengendara. "Aku serahkan semuanya kepadamu, Obito. Lakukanlah yang terbaik, jangan membuatku kecewa seperti Shisui."

"Kau tenang saja. Selama aku yang bertindak, semuanya pasti akan berjalan dengan lancar. Jangan meragukanku, karena aku tak sebodoh Shisui.."

Madara memutar kepala, dan matanya melihat keatas tempat Obito berdiri. "Aku mempercayaimu. Besok gadis itu harus sudah ada disini, dengan begitu kita tak perlu bersusah payah lagi menyuruh Naruto untuk datang ke tempat ini..."

Senyum tersunggung di wajah Obito. "Duduk tenang di kursimu, dan tunggu kabar baiknya dariku.." Setelah itu, Obito segera melesat, dan kini hanya meninggalkan kekosongan ditempatnya tadi.

Pandangan tajam Madara kembali terfokus ke jalan raya. Mata hitam miliknya berubah menjadi merah, terpicing begitu tajam dan menusuk.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan hidup tenang untuk orang sudah menghabisi keponananku !" Madara mendesis tajam, wajah iblisnya memancarkan kegeraman yang sangat mendalam.

Sementara ditempat lain...

Seseorang mengepalkan tangannya dengan begitu erat, serta giginya saling bergemelutuk. Mata merah miliknya berkilat tajam, memancarkan kebencian. Ia menggeram dalam diam, menatap punggung lebar Madara dengan penuh amarah.

"Pengkhianat sialan !"

Kuku panjang miliknya mencakar tembok tempatnya bersembunyi, hingga meninggalkan bekas sayatan panjang disana.

"Shit! Mayat hidup brengsek! Sialan!" Ia mengumpat dengan kegeraman yang bahkan sulit untuk ia dibendung. "..aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kau memperalatku untuk mendapatkan Naruto !" Kecamnya tajam, lalu menggarukan kuku panjangnya di dinding tembok semen nan berdiri kokoh.

.

.

.

.

Sambil mengaduk sup daging buatannya, Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Wajahnya berseri, dan ada rona pink— kemerahan yang menghiasi pipi mulusnya.

Senandung halus nan merdu dilepaskan oleh bibir mungil milik gadis berparas cantik bercampur manis itu. Senyumnya merekah semakin lebar, tatkala bayangan seseorang melintasi benaknya.

Sosok laki-laki muda berambut pirang layu dan beparas tampan, yang semalam telah memberinya sentuhan— nikmat duniawi dan puluhan kali kening lebarnya mendapat kecupan hangat penuh cinta.

"Naruto..."

Perempuan berbadan mungil itu bergumam halus. Matanya bergerak, melirik ke bagian leher.

Jemari lentik miliknya menyentuh buah kalung kristal blue shappire yang bergelantung dibagian leher putihnya. Ia memilinnya dengan sentuhan lembut, dan terkadang mengecupinya dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naru sayang..." Ia berucap kepada kalung kristal tersebut. Tatapan lembutnya begitu sendu, memandang penuh dengan rasa cinta dan sayang batu kristal di leher jenjangnya, yang memiliki warna indah dan tajam seperti bola mata Naruto.

Sakura kembali berkutat dengan aktifitasnya tadi. ada seulas senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya, ia kemudian kembali mengaduk sup mendidih yang sedang ia masak.

 **Kringg.. kringg.. kringg...**

Bunyi dering telepon rumah yang menggema dan cukup memekakan gendang telinga, membuat aktifitas gadis berambut pink itu terhenti dibuatnya.

"Ck!" Decakan malas terdengar.

Sakura melepaskan celemek cherry yang membalut tubuh depannya. Ia lalu menggantungnya disembarang tempat, lantas bergegas pergi ke ruang tamu untuk mengangkat panggilan dari seseorang.

 **Kringg.. kringg.. kring...**

Telepon rumah tak henti-hentinya berdering keras, dan lagi-lagi Sakura berdecak kesal dibuatnya.

Sakura berdiri di depan meja tempat telepon rumah terletak. Tangan kurusnya memanjang, meraih gagang telepon yang bergetar akibat mendapat panggilan mendesak dari sana.

Jempol milik perempuan itu memencet tombol. Speaker dari telepon tersebut segera ia kerahkan didekat telinganya, memposisikan sumber suara pada indra pendengarannya.

Panggilan tersambung.

"Mosh-moshi—"

 **"Hallo Sakura, adikku tersayang. Kau sedang apa sekarang, apa, 'kah aku mengganggumu !?"**

Tanpa bertanya, Sakura sudah tahu betul siapa orang yang menghubunginya. Ia-pun menghampiri sofa, lalu duduk santai disana.

"Nee-chan, aku disini sedang santai, kau tidak menganggu kok.."

Seulas senyum merekah begitu lebar di paras jelita Sakura, menghiasi wajahnya yang berseri, pertanda hatinya sedang bahagia saat ini.

 **"Syukurlah kalau aku tak mengganggu. Hey Sakura! Apa disana kau belajar dengan giat? Kerjamu tidak pacaran dengan si pirangmu itu terus, 'kan? Apa kau rajin masuk kuliah, dan apa makanmu juga teratur.."**

Karin— yang berada diseberang sana menuding si adik gulali dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Seolah ia sedang mengintrogasi adiknya itu.

Sakura terkekeh geli dengan suara pelan, namun telinga tajam Karin masih dapat mendengarnya walau— samar.

 **"Hey! Dengar dan jawab kalau aku sedang bertanya."**

Sakura segera mengatupkan bibir mungilnya, membungkamnya agar ia tak terkekeh lagi.

"Ahh! Maafkan aku ya Nee-chan.." Ia berucap pelan, dan terselip nada geli dalam kalimatnya.

 **"Sudah, tak apa. Hey, kau belum menjawab semua pertanyaanku tadi!"**

Terdengar suara kikikan halus dari tempat Sakura. "Aku disini rajin belajar kok. Aku tidak sering pacaran, tapi cuma sering berduaan saja dengan Naruto.."

 **"Baka! Apa bedanya itu!"**

Karin memekik. Suaranya terdengar begitu melengking, membuat Sakura segera menjauhkan speaker telepon dari telinganya. Ia berjengit, dan mengorek lubang telinganya yang berkedut.

"Iissh.. suaranya serasa membuat telingaku menjadi tuli..." Gadis itu merutuk. Agar Karin tak bisa mendengar gerutuannya, ia-pun menjauhkan telepon darinya.

 **"Sakura! Kau dengar aku?"**

Cepat-cepat Sakura menarik kembali tangannya, kembali memposisikan speaker telepon pada telinganya.

"Ya, aku mendengarmu Nee-chan.." Ia langsung menyahut.

 **"Hm, baguslah. Sakura, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"**

Punggung kecil Sakura bersandar sepenuhnya dibadan sofa. "Aku tak pernah membolos, dan prestasiku di kampus tebilang cukup bagus." Jawabnya dengan nada riang.

 **"Heh! Kau cukup pintar juga bisa berprestasi di kampus.."**

Sakura mendengus sebal, merasa dirinya sedang diolok oleh sang kakak. "Harusnya Nee-chan bersyukur, karena otakku bisa berkembang pesat semenjak aku kuliah.."

Orang diseberang sana tertawa gelak.

 **"Kalau seandainya Naruto ada disana, maka sudah pasti prestasi dan kepintaran otaknya yang nomor satu dari seluruh mahasiswa di kampusmu. Pastinya kau akan tertinggal jauh untuk menyaingi kepintaran Naruto, hahaha..."**

Lagi-lagi Sakura mendengus karena mendapat ejekan dari orang diseberang teleponnya. "Aku tak terlalu bodoh! Buktinya aku berhasil lulus sekolah.." Ujarnya— membela diri.

 **"Ya, tapikan nilai raportmu jauh tertinggal dengan nilai raport Naruto.."**

"Nee-chaaan!" Kali ini giliran Sakura yang memekik.

Karin yang berada jauh disana, hanya tertawa geli mendengar pekikan kesal dari si adik.

 **"Hahahaha... iya iya, baiklah. Aku minta maaf, Sakura no Baka!"**

Sakura kembali dikesalkan oleh ucapan Karin. "Iissh... Nee-chan, dari dulu kau suka sekali mengejekku !" Ia menggerutu, merasa jengkel bercampur bahagia.

Sementara dengan Karin. Wanita bersurai merah pekat itu hanya tertawa gelak mendengar protesan Sakura.

 **"Sakura, apa makanmu lancar?"**

"Hm, sangat lan—"

 **Tokk! Tokk! Tokk!**

Suara ketukan pintu dari luar sana sukses menunda kalimat yang hendak Sakura lontarkan kepada sang kakak. Segera ia menjauhkan punggungnya dari sandaran sofa, lalu duduk tegak sambil menatap pintu rumah yang masih tertutup.

 **"Sakura, ada apa?"**

"Sepertinya aku kedatangan tamu.." Gadis itu menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari daun pintu.

 **"Ya sudah, kau layani saja dulu tamu-mu. Mana tahu ada hal penting yang ingin dia sampaikan."**

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti Nee-chan..."

Sambungan telah diputuskan.

Sakura berdiri. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya melangkah, pergi untuk menghampiri pintu yang baru saja mendapat ketukan dari seseorang.

 **Tokk! Tokk! Tokk! Tokk!**

Pintu kembali diketuk oleh orang diluar sana. Namun kali ini terkesan tak sabaran, mendesak si pemilik rumah agar lebih cepat membukakan pintu.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar.."

Sakura bergegas menyentuh gagang pintu, lalu dengan gerakan pelan ia langsung menurunkan gagang besi tersebut.

 **Cklekk!**

Puntu mulai terbuka.

Zambrut terang milik Sakura dapat melihat sebagian tubuh orang tersebut. Lama— kelamaan, pintu telah terbuka lebar, memberi celah luas.

Sang tamu menyeringai lebar.

Reflek, Sakura langsung termundur kebelakang saat ia bisa melihat sepenuhnya sosok tinggi berkulit putih pucat, namun tampak— gosong, sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"K–kau..."

Sosok tinggi bergender laki-laki itu masih menyeringai. Kedua mata merah miliknya menatap tajam sosok perempuan bertubuh ramping di depannya, dan keempat pasang taring— besar miliknya bermunculan keluar.

"Gadisnya Namikaze muda.."

Tubuh Sakura bergetar, diam membatu ditempatnya berdiri.

"Kemarilah, Nona..!"

Sosok berjaket hitam itu melesat secepat kilat kearah Sakura. Begitu cepat, sehingga Sakura tak bisa melihat bagaimana lelaki itu berlari gesit kearahnya, yang kini tanpa dasar sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Gadis itu terperanjat. Matanya membulat lebar, tanpa sadar ia menyebut nama Naruto dalam ketakutan yang melandanya.

Sakura tak sempat berteriak, tatkala Vampire di depannya itu langsung menyerangnya. Lengan kecilnya dicekal dengan sangat erat. Namun ia tak merintih, hanya terdiam tanpa bisa merasakan apapun yang ada disekitarnya.

 **Brakkk!**

Terdengar suara hantaman keras dilantai. Seperti bunyi dentuman badan yang terlempar jauh, lalu menghantam dinding tembok sampai hancur dan menciptakan sebuah lubang besar nan begitu lebar disana.

"AARGHHH!"

Suara jerit— kesakitan terdengar menggema, memenuhi ruangan nan luas tersebut.

.

.

Pupil kecil yang memiliki iris blue safir tajam milik Naruto bergetar. Kedua mata sipitnya terbelalak, serta ia dapat merasakan hawa Sakura yang sedang berada dalam bahaya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera melompat turun dari ketinggian bangunan gedung.

Pria itu berlari gesit. Jubah yang membalut tubuh pucatnya berkibar kencang, berayun-ayun bersamaan dengan laju larinya. Sebuah lorong sempit ia lewati, kemudian melompat naik kembali keatas gedung.

Naruto melewati kepala gendung secara satu— persatu. Kelajuan larinya tak bisa dilihat, yang terlihat hanya selintas angin kencang dalam sedetik.

Vampire muda itu begitu gesit. Begitu cepat, sehingga tanpa berbanyak-banyak membuang waktu permenit ia telah tiba di tempat tujuan.

 **Tappp!**

Kedua pasang kaki panjang milik Naruto mendarat disalah satu halaman rumah. Spontan, pada saat itu juga kedua matanya kembali membulat. Menatap dengan pandangan shock, apa yang kini sedang terjadi di depan matanya.

"SAKURA!"

 **#**

 **To Be Contine...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Until The Last Breath |Chapter 8**

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku and NaruNaori. Rated : T-M (for language, lime, etc). Genre : Romance and drama

Warning : OOC. AU. Vampire fic. Typos. Mainstream theme. Boring.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

.

.

.

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

 **Enjoy It!**

Langkah tergesa Naruto melewati pintu masuk begitu saja. Setibanya disofa, ia segera menurunkan Sakura dari gendongan bridal style-nya. Mendudukan perempuan itu, baru kemudian ia ikut duduk disebelahnya.

Naruto menyingkirkan helaian merah muda Sakura dari wajah pucatnya. Ia selipkan dibelakang telinga, lantas memberi kecupan pada dahinya yang lebar itu.

"Tenanglah sayang.. jangan takut, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu." Ucap pemuda itu menenangkan, sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura yang mulai terasa dingin.

Angin kencang melintas sekilas...

Seluruh sofa panjang diruang tengah tersebut telah dipenuhi oleh sekeliling manusia bermata merah dan kulit pucat. Para Vampire tersebut duduk menghadap pada Naruto, menatap sosok Sakura dengan sorot tajam.

Mata merah para Vampire memang selalu terlihat seperti itu. Tajam dan menusuk...

Bahu Sakura mendapat sentuhan dari Konan...

"Naruto, apa yang baru saja terjadi !?" Wanita berwajah tenang itu langsung menuding sang adik. Duduk di dekat Sakura, dan berkali-kali mengelus puncak kepalanya.

Naruto menunduk frustasi. Kedua tangannya mencengkram rambut pirangnya dengan gusar. "Para Uchiha keparat itu!" Ia berujar sedemikian, menggunakan nada tertahan. "Mereka sudah memulai semuanya."

Sasori mengangkat satu kaki, dan menumpukannya diatas satu kakinya yang lain. "Ini tak bisa dibiarkan.. kita harus menghentikan mereka secepatnya."

Deidara menoleh cepat kearah si pembuka suara tadi. "Ini tak semudah seperti yang kau katakan.." Paparnya, lantas kembali melihat lurus— pada tempat Naruto berada.

Yahiko menepuk pundak Naruto. "Naruto, bawa Sakura ke kamarmu. Masalah ini, biar aku yang mencari cara untuk menyelesaikannya..." Ia menatap Sakura, dan mendapati ketraumaan pada sorot mata gadis tersebut.

Naruto meraih tangan Sakura, kembali menggenggamnya. "Mari, Sakura.." Perempuan itu melihat kearahnya, kemudian meninggalkan dada Konan yang menjadi tempat kepalanya untuk bersandar.

"Nanti aku menyusul."

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan, menanggapi ucapan dari Konan. Dan selanjutnya, ia bergegas membawa Sakura naik ke lantai dua untuk ber'istirahat.

Nagato duduk dengan gusar, menunduk sambil mencengkram rambutnya yang bewarna merah mencolok itu. "Ini gila!" Ia mengumpat pelan, namun tetap bisa di dengar oleh yang lainnya.

"Kita harus memutuskan semua ini secepat mungkin.." Hidan yang tadinya hanya diam mendengarkan, kini ikut ambil andil dalam percakapan serius mereka.

Konan menyentuh punggung lebar Nagato, mengelusnya untuk menenangkan. "Tenanglah, pasti ada cara untuk mengatasi masalah ini tanpa harus mengorbakan Naruto atau-pun Sakura." Berkata demikian, ia lalu melihat kearah Yahiko berdiri.

"Semuanya.. kita akan membicarakan masalah ini ditempat yang tepat, bukan disini." Yahiko bergeming, melangkah— menaiki anak tangga dan disusul dengan para Vampire lainnya.

Nagato berdiri, dan bergegas menyusul Konan yang berada di depannya...

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Sakura menangkap pergelangan Naruto, menahannya tatkala dia hendak beranjak. "K–ku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku..." Ditengah meminta hal tersebut, nadanya terdengar bergetar.

Senyum— pahit tersunggung di wajah pucat Naruto. Mengurungkan niat untuk pergi, ia kembali duduk disebelah Sakura. "Baiklah.. aku tak akan pergi." Ia mengelus pipi Sakura, lalu merapatkan diri mereka.

"Naruto.. d–dia tak bisa menyakitiku." Sakura menurut saja, begitu Naruto menuntunnya— berbaring. "Dia terpental, lalu tubuhnya terbakar hingga menjadi debu." Racauannya terus terlontar, bahkan masih tak henti kala ia telah berbaring sepenuhnya dikasur.

Naruto ikut membaringkan diri disamping Sakura. Menghadap kearah kekasih merah mudanya, dan membiarkan dirinya dipeluk erat. "K–kenapa bisa begitu?" Lagi-lagi kecupan dari bibir— dingin mendarat di dahi Sakura.

"Mahluk kotor itu tak bisa menyakitimu, itu karena kalung di lehermu yang membuat dia mati tanpa kau sentuh." Naruto menarik selimut, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh mereka. "Demi keselamatan dirimu, maka kau akan menetap disini bersamaku.. bersama kami semua yang akan melindungimu..."

Kepala Sakura bertumpu— penuh dilengan Naruto. "Maaf, karena aku sudah merepotkan kalian semua.."

"Sshh..!" Naruto mengecup ujung hidung Sakura. "Jangan berkata seperti itu.. tidak ada istilah kata 'merepotkan' untukmu, karena kami semua sangat menyayangimu..." Kali ini ciuman Naruto berpindah, lantas mendarat di kelopak pucat Sakura.

"Terimakasih..." Pelukan dibagian pinggang Naruto— mengerat. Sakura merapatkan— serapat mungkin tubuh mereka, menghilangkan jarak antara mereka. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto."

Lelaki itu mendekap kepala Sakura. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura-ku sayang." Dan selanjutnya, gadis merah muda itu memejamkan mata. Menidurkan diri dalam dekapan Naruto, juga berselimut bersama pria tercintanya itu.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Sinar terang dari cahaya rembulan menerobos masuk melalui jendela kaca, dan menerpa wajah seseorang yang membuatnya terusik dalam tidurnya kala itu juga. Merasakan pergerakan yang— seperti tak nyaman di dekatnya, Sasuke melihat cepat ke tengah ranjang yang kini menjadi tempatnya berduduk.

"Enghh—" Erangan halus lolos dari bibir mungil Sakura.

"Kau sudah bangun."

Suara dingin itu mengusik pendengaran Sakura, membuat kedua matanya terbuka seketika. Selimut— sebatas bawah dadanya ia tarik, hingga tertutup sampai batas leher jenjangnya.

"Sasuke!" Suara Sakura terdengar— sedikit serak, bawaan dari bangun tidur. "Dimana Naruto?" Ia bergerak pelan, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku dari balik— sembunyian selimutnya.

Senyum tipis tersungging, dan menghiasi wajah pucat Sasuke. "Dia ada di balkon.." Jawabnya datar. "Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Naruto." Imbuhnya kemudian, sukses membolakan mata Sakura.

Perempuan itu bergegas bangun, lalu duduk dihadapan Sasuke— berada. "Apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Sasuke?" Ia bertanya dengan suara pelan, menundukan kepala sembari meremas selimut ditangannya. "Apa mereka akan mengambil Naruto dariku?" Tanpa disadari oleh Sakura— sendiri, buliran air yang terasa panas menetes dipipinya.

Sasuke mendekat pada Sakura, duduk tak jauh darinya sambil mengeluarkan tangan mungilnya dari balik selimut tebal tersebut. "Percayalah.. aku tak akan pernah membiarkan mereka mengambil Naruto darimu, Sakura." Berkata demikian, tangan mungil Sakura ia genggam.

Perempuan itu menengadah, mempertemukan tatapan mata mereka. "Bisa, 'kah aku percaya sepenuhnya kepadamu!?" Disaat berkata, wajah sayunya menunjukan kemohonan yang sangat.

Pemuda berdandan emo itu mengangguk mantap, tak lupa dengan senyumnya. "Kau tidak akan menyesal selama kau percaya kepadaku..."

Sakura balas tersenyum, lantas ikut mengangguk. "Aku percaya.."

"Hm.. baguslah." Sasuke beranjak. "Aku harus pergi sekarang..." Sakura menengadah, melihat kearahnya yang sedang berdiri. "Sampai nanti, Sakura." Selanjutnya, ia berbalik kemudian melangkah kearah letak pintu.

Sakura hanya diam, namun tatapannya tak lepas dari punggung lebar Sasuke.

Setibanya di daun pintu, pria emo disana berhenti melangkah. Terdiam selama beberapa saat, dan sedetik kemudian ia menolehkan kepala— mencuatnya ke tempat Sakura duduk sambil memerhatikan dirinya.

"Tenanglah.. masalah ini akan teratasi secepatnya." Usai berkata, kembali Sasuke mengarahkan tatapannya ke depan. Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, dan setelah itu pintu disana tertutup seiringnya sosok Sasuke lenyap dibalik papan polos tersebut.

 **Blamm!**

Hening setelah itu...

Helaan nafas terdengar dari keberadaan Sakura. Ia menyibak selimut dari tubuh mungilnya, menurunkan kakinya yang jenjang, lalu berpijak dilantai setelah mengenakan sandal rumahan.

Dengan langkah— sedikit tertatih, ia melangkah menuju balkon kamar terletak. Berjalan pelan, berniat untuk menjumpai Naruto yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke sedang berada di balkon.

"Mereka semua benar-benar keparat!"

Samar-samar, pendengaran Sakura menangkap suara perempuan diluar sana, yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Aku tak akan tinggal diam, jika saja mereka sampai berani menyakiti Sakura."

Kali ini suara dingin menjawab.. pertanda Naruto yang bersuara.

Keberadaan Sakura kian dekat dengan pintu balkon. Zambrud miliknya bergerak, mencari dimana Naruto berada. Ia langsung tersenyum, begitu mendapati punggung lebar Naruto yang tengah membelakangi dirinya.

"Jangan hanya memikirkan manusia itu saja, tapi kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri..." —Naori maju beberapa langkah, mendekat pada Naruto. "Jaga dirimu, karena para Vampire Uchiha pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk mendapatkanmu.."

Wajah Naruto masih— saja terpasang datar. "Apapun itu, aku tak peduli..." Kepalanya merunduk, membalas tatapan dari sepasang manik hitam kelam milik Naori. "Demi Sakura, aku rela mengorbankan hidupku untuknya."

Wanita berambut ungu itu berdecak. Melihat ke taman, lalu kembali mendongak. "Kau akan terlindugi. Aku yang menjaminnya.." Dan setelahnya, tangan pucat Naori melingkari pinggang kokoh Naruto. Merapatkan tubuh mereka, membagi ketulusan cintanya untuk pemuda yang tengah ia peluk itu.

Naruto membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk, dan ia malah membalas pelukan tersebut. "Aku tahu, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang berbeda diantara mereka semua..." Naori menyandarkan sisi wajahnya di dada Naruto, dan pelukannya kian mengerat.

Dapat dilihat dari cara perempuan itu mencengkram kain baju dibagian sisi pinggang Naruto.

"Terimakasih.. karena kau sudah mau menerimaku, bahkan sampai mempercayaiku juga." Safir tajam Naruto bergerak, melirik bahu Naori. "Aku rela menyerahkan hidupku, asal kau bahagia bersama gadis itu."

Kini Naori sadar, bahwa cinta memang tak sepatutnya berkalu egois. Selalu bersikeras untuk memiliki orang yang di inginkan, dan tak peduli dengan semuanya— segalanya. Ia mencintai Naruto dengan tulus. Walau tak dengan hati, namun dengan perasaannya yang berperan sebagai mahluk hidup tanpa nyawa, hati dan jantung.

Hanya perasaan-lah yang dimiliki oleh kaum penghisap darah seperti dirinya...

Sekarang Naori sudah tahu apa itu 'Cinta'. Cinta adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan. Cinta juga mampu merubah seseorang. Baik itu manusia maupun mayat hidup. Dan karena cinta jugalah ia bisa mengerti apa itu pengorbanan. Dan ia juga tahu, bahwa tak semua cinta harus memiliki.

Wanita itu melepaskan regapannya pada pinggang Naruto. Berdiri dihadapan pria itu, dan menengadahkan kepala. "Aku selalu mencintaimu, tak pernah berubah sampai kapanpun.. bahkan hingga aku lenyap dari dunia ini."

Ada perasaan aneh yang Naruto rasakan dalam dirinya. Sesuatu mendorongnya.. mendorong dirinya untuk merunduk. "Maafkan aku, dan terimakasih untuk semuanya.." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Naori.

Tatkala Naruto hendak menjauh, dengan cepat wanita dihadapannya menahan lehernya. Mempertemukan bibir mereka yang sama tipis— juga merahnya, dan menganggap apapun yang ada disekitar mereka tidak ada.

Kosong dalam kehampaan, dan lenyap.. seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Sakura berdiri— terdiam di dekat pintu. Tatapan sayunya nampak terpukul, namun bodohnya, ia tak kunjung beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Terus saja berdiri disana, dan— terus juga memerhatikan dua Vampire berbeda gender dan berbeda bangsa disana, yang tengah berbagi ciuman.

Bibir dua mahluk itu terpisah.. namun dengan gerakan yang sangat— perlahan. Terkesan enggan untuk melepaskan.

Jinjitan kaki Naori telah lepas, kembali berpijak normal. Nafasnya berhembus, ia lalu mengangkat kepala— mempertemukan tatapan matanya dengan Naruto. "Terimakasih.." Ia berucap demikian, kemudian melangkah mundur.

Senyum tipis Naruto tunjukan kepada Naori. Dan selanjutnya, wanita itu melompat turun tanpa dapat dilihat kecepatan kilatnya. Naruto melihat ke bawah, memerhatikan Naori yang dengan gesitnya berlari cepat menelusuri pepohonan di hutan.

"..."

Naruto berbalik, membelakangi pagar pembatas balkon dan menghadap kearah— dimana kini Sakura sedang berdiri sambil menatapnya dengan sorot teduh. Keterkejutan tak dapat terlekan lagi, namun pria itu mampu menyembunyikannya dibalik ekspresi tenangnya.

"Sakura.." Naruto membuka suara, menyapa perempuan disana. Ia mendekat padanya, melangkah kesana dengan raut datar. "Kau sudah bangun ternyata." Ia tiba, dan saat ini sedang berdiri tepat dihadapan Sakura.

"…" Perempuan itu diam. Menengadah, dan menatap paras tampan Naruto.

"Maaf.. kau pasti melihatnyakan!?" Tak ada pergerakan yang Sakura tunjukan. "Baiklah.. tak apa, jika memang kau marah pad—"

 **Grephh!**

Terjangan secara tiba-tiba itu berhasil menghentikan kalimat Naruto. Ia bergerak, segera memeluk pinggang Sakura yang berkukuran kecil. Mengecup puncak gulali tersebut, lalu membelainya dengan sentuhan lembut.

"Aku tak mungkin bisa marah, karena aku tahu Naori sudah melepas dirimu dan merelakanmu menjadi milikku..." Sakura meninggalkan dada Naruto, menurut pada tuntunan si empunya dada bidang tersebut. "Aku tidak akan egois.. dengan cara memiliki dirimu, itu saja sudah bisa menjadi pelangkap semua kekurangan dalam hidupku."

Jari telunjuk Naruto menyentuh ujung dagu Sakura, membawa pandangannya untuk naik keatas. "Terimakasih atas pengertianmu.." Ia mendekat, dan mencuri kecupan dari bibir mungil di depannya.

Sakura nyaris menutup mata, namun urung seketika saat Naruto menjauh darinya. Melepaskan penyatuan singkat mereka, lalu berdiri tegap dihadapannya. "Ayo turun.. Konan sudah memasakan makan malam untukmu." Tangan mungil Sakura ia genggam, bergegas mengajaknya masuk— meninggalkan balkon.

"Tapi Naru, aku merasa kenyang.."

Langkah Naruto terhenti.. Sakura juga terikut kerananya.

Pria itu melihat ke samping, menatap Sakura dengan raut dingin. "Aku tahu, seharian tadi kau belum ada makan..." Nada dinginnya terdengar menusuk, hingga Sakura menegang dibuatnya.

"Tap—"

"Carilah alasan yang lebih tepat, asalkan lain dari kalimatmu tadi."

Perempuan itu menggigit bibir...

Selalu saja keras kepala...

Hijau emerald milik Sakura bertemu dengan biru safir milik Naruto. "Sebenarnya..." Dahi Naruto berkerut, menautkan kedua alisnya. "Setiap kali perutku terisi makanan, rasa mual selalu melandaku." Lanjutnya dari kalimat tergantung tadi.

Naruto tertegun.. ia terdiam.

"Mual?" Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya. Naruto mengembalikan tatapannya ke depan, memandang pintu kamar sambil mengerjap berkali-kali.

'Apa jangan-jangan...' Fikiran Naruto bekerja...

"Eehhh!" Sakura tersentak, begitu tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto. Langkahnya sedikit tergopoh karenanya, namun si penarik tak berkefikiran untuk berhenti. "Naruto, kau akan membawaku kemana?" Pertanyaan Sakura mengalun ditengah langkah mereka.

"..." Tak ada sahutan dari yang ditanyai...

"Naruto..!"

"..." Masih tak ada sahutan.. bahkan langkah mereka nyaris mencapai dimana pintu terletak.

 **Tapp!**

Tangan Naruto terulur ke belakang, masih dalam keadaan menggandeng tangan kurus Sakura.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau marah?" Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mengalun secara bertubi dalam indra pendengaran Naruto. Ia bergegas memposisikan diri dengan Sakura, kembali berdiri— berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Kita akan ke gereja.."

Spontan, Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. "U–untuk apa kita ke sana?" Pertanyaan tak mengerti itu meluncur— lepas dari belahan bibir tipis Sakura.

Naruto menangkup kedua pipi Sakura. "Untuk menikah." Jawaban yang ia lontarkan sukses membuat Sakura membatu ditempat.

Gadis itu terpaku, namun tak lepas dari menatap lekat wajah 'bersungguh-sungguh' yang Naruto tampilkan. "..Sakura, aku akan menikahu. Kita akan menikah sayang."

"M–menikah!?" Satu kalimat itu meluncur, dan terekam jelas dalam benak Sakura.

Rasanya kajadian ini bukan mimpi. Sakura tahu itu. Tetapi ia bingung.. apakah ini tak terlalu mendadak? Tentunya terlalu mendadak.. sangat mendadak malah. Tapi, disatu sisi ia tak ingin kehilangan Naruto, apa lagi kalau sampai melewatkan kesempatan ini. Dan disisi lain.. ada satu hal yang menahan hasrat 'keinginan terbesar' dalam hatinya.

Yaitu Karin Haruno...

Sakura khawatir.. Bagaimana kalau nanti Karin tahu? Ahh! Tidak. Bukan hanya kalau saja.. karena pada akhirnya Karin juga pasti akan tahu. Ia tak menolak lamaran Naruto. Tentu saja, sebab ia sangat mencintai dan menyayangi lelaki pirang itu. Namun, apa salahnya mereka menikah saat Karin sudah kembali dari luar kota.

Tak lama untuk menunggu, bukan? Dan pastinya perayaan pesta pernikahan mereka akan megah dengan ribuan tamu yang diundang. Tapi.. sepertinya tak bisa begitu, mengingat situasi mereka saat ini yang terbilang dalam keadaan 'genting'.

Keputusan ada ditangan Sakura...

"Aku tak akan memaksa, jika memang kau tak menginginkannya."

Pernyataan dingin itu membuyarkan Sakura dari lamunnya. Buru-buru ia mengangkat kepala, menyahutkan tatapan mereka.

"..." Selain ekspresi— tembok, tak ada kalimat yang terlontar dari si pria— abadi tersebut.

"Setidaknya, tolong izinkan aku untuk mengenakan gaun pengantin dalam acara pernikahan kita.." Wajah Sakura merona— samar, tatkala mulutnya mengucapkan kalimat 'bodoh' itu dengan sendirinya.

Ingin tak ingin.. akhirnya segaris senyum menghiasi wajah tampan Naruto. Senyumnya nampak sedikit lebar, membuat Sakura menjadi salah tingkah karenanya.

"Tentu kuizinkan..."

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Sepasang kaki berotot padat— meniti anak tangga, berjalan turun dari atas ke bawah. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang itu ikut bergerak, seiring dengan langkahnya yang nampak santai. Bibir pucatnya tergaris keatas, melengkung— dalam bentuk senyum.

 **Prokk! Prokk! Prokk!**

Telapak tangan saling menyahut, —bertepuk...

"Woahh! Lihatlah.. siapa yang datang bertamu kemari.." Suara baritonenya mengalun, dan selanjutnya ia telah berpijak dilantai bawah.

—Madara memisakan tangannya, dan bersedekap sombong— selayaknya pemimpin tertinggi dalam bangsa Uchiha.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari kami..." Yahiko menatap Madara dengan pandangan bengis. Nagato juga, menatap lelaki dihadapan mereka dengan sorot yang tak kalah bengis dari Yahiko.

Bahkan lebih bengis lagi.. menatap jijik Madara Uchiha, seolah Nagato sedang melihat Zombie pemakan daging dihadapannya.

Madara menyunggingkan senyum— remeh di bibirnya. "Hanya ingin membayar kematian Shisui." Sahutnya dari sana, menggunakan nada tenang.

Tangan pucat Nagato terkepal. "Jelas saja, kau pasti mengincar Naruto.." Ia berdesis geram, berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang tengah meluap-luap.

"Sayangnya memang begitu..." Dengan cepat Yahiko menyentuh pundak Nagato, mencegahnya agar tak melalukan hal bodoh. "Dia yang membuat bangsa Uchiha kehilangan seseorang yang berharga seperti Shisui, maka dia pula-lah yang harus diambil dari kalian, bangsa Namikaze."

"Ini bukan masalah dendam membalas dendam!" Volume Yahiko sedikit meningkat. "Naruto menghabisi Shisui, itu karena dia sendiri yang menjemput ajalnya!" Ia sedikit menakan kalimatnya, seperti membentak.

Tawa Madara menggelegar, memenuhi ruang berhawa dingin tersebut.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Nagato menggeram, menyimpan emosinya dalam redaman. "Keparat!" Umpatnya, namun tak dapat di dengar oleh Madara karena suara tawanya sendiri.

Tawa Madara terhenti, ia lalu melempar tatapan tajam kepada Nagato dan Yahiko. "Heh!? Kau bilang ini salah Shisui?" Ia meremehkan. "Tak sadar, 'kah kalian, atas dasar apa Naruto sampai tega membunuh Shisui.." Langkahnya terbuka, mendekat pada Nagato dan Yahiko. "Naruto menghabisi Shisui, itu karena dia melindungi manusia tak berguna itu!"

"BRENGSEK!" Nagato melesat cepat, hendak langsung menerjang Madara. Namun, belum sempat ia berhasil menyentuh barang secuil-pun seorang Madara Uchiha, tubuhnya lebih dulu terpental hingga jauh.

Segerombolan Vampire dari kalangan Namikaze menerobos masuk. Tak tinggal diam, kini giliran para Uchiha Vampire yang berkumpul dibelakang Madara.

"Naruto.. dia mengkhinati bangsa Vampire, itu semua dia lakukan gara-gara cintanya kepada gadis itu." Madara kembali bersedekap, berdiri membelakangi para Vampire bawahan. "Apa pengkhianatan seperti itu pantas dibiarkan hidup?"

 **Wushh!**

"Nagato, kau baik-baik saja?" Konan berjongkok, memegang bahu Nagato dan menuntunnya bangun.

"Aku tak apa Konan.." Nagato telah duduk. "Kalian meninggalkan Sakura, bagaimana bisa seperti itu!?" Kepala merahnya menoleh, melihat kearah Konan berada.

"Jangan khawatir..." Konan berdiri, di ikuti oleh Nagato. "Ada banyak Vampire yang saat ini menjaga Sakura."

Nagato mengangguk. "Baguslah."

Naruto maju beberapa langkah, berdiri membelakangi Yahiko. "Uchiha sialan! Tak sepatutnya kau ikut campur dalam kepribadian hidupu!" Nada dinginnya mengalun, menusuk pendengeran Madara yang seketika itu juga menyulut amarahnya.

"Bocah kurang ajar!" Wajah pucat Madara nampak mengeras, menunjukan sisi bejatnya dengan caranya tersendiri. "Kau akan mati... KAU AKAN MATI NARUTO NAMIKAZE!" Suara lantangnya menggema.

"Aku tak pernah takut dengan kematian!" Jawaban acuh Naruto terlontar dengan begitu entengnya, yang mampu membuat sang pemimpin bangsa Uchiha tak bisa lagi mengontrol luapan amarahnya.

Habis sudah kesabaran Madara...

"HABISI MEREKA!"

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

"Sayangnya begitu.. tapi kalung di lehermu itu hanya berkalu untuk Vampire bawahan, tidak untukku." Obito mendekati Sakura, begitu ia telah berhasil menghabisi Kakuzu dan beberapa Vampire lainnya secara diam-diam.

Sakura mundur. Tubuhnya bergetar, menatap sosok pucat dihadapannya dengan jantung berpacu cepat. "A–apa yang k–kau inginkan dariku.." Suaranya yang terdengar— sedikit patah itu, berkesan menggelitik di telinga Obito.

"Tak banyak... Hanya ingin menggunakan dirimu untuk sumber kelemahan Naruto, itu saja."

Sakura nampak terkejut setelah mendengar jawaban tersebut. "Jangan kau sakiti Suamiku!" Pekiknya, sedikit kacau.

Obito menyeringai lebar, memperlihatkan wajah iblisnya. "Owh.. sudah menikah rupanya." Usai berujar demikian, kini sosoknya telah berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura. "Malam ini akan menjadi malam perpisahan yang tragis untuk pasangan pengantin baru..."

Sakura tak sempat bersuara, tenggorokannya langsung tercekat kala Obito berhasil menangkap lengannya. Tak ada yang bisa Sakura rasakan, selain kehampaan yang membawa tubuhnya melesat begitu gesit.

 **'Naruto...'**

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

.

.

.

Udah mau END nih fic multi-chap. Mungkin cuma tinggal dua chapter lagi, dan selanjutnya tamat deh, cuma tinggal kenangan(?). Hehehehe... :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Until The Last Breath |Chapter 9**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku and NaruNaori. Rated : T-M (for language, lime, etc). Genre : Romance and drama

Warning : OOC. AU. Vampire fic. Typos. Mainstream theme. Boring.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

.

.

.

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **BRAKK!**

Salah satu Vampire dari bangsa Uchiha terpental jauh, lalu menghantam lantai hingga— tubuh tak bernyawanya meretak bak batu. Jerit sakit tak terelakan lagi, terdenger memenuhi ruang yang tengah ricuh akan perkelahian tersebut.

"MATILAH KAU UCHIHA KEPARAT!"

Nagato.. yang dengan sulutan emosinya menyerang lawan, mematahkan lengan dan lehernya sampai terkapar dilantai tanpa nyawa. Tangan pucat dalam pegangan eratnya ia lemparkan secara kasar, lantas menatap Itachi Uchiha dengan sorot penuh amarah.

Sekilas.. angin kencang berlalu di depan Nagato.

Punggung lebar dengan si empunya rambut jabrik— mencuat, berdiri membelakangi Nagato. Kepala hitam-kebiruannya menoleh, melihat kearah keberadaan Nagato. "Serahkan Uchiha yang satu ini kepadaku!" Ia berujar datar, dan kembali meluruskan pandangan.

"Sasuke ya..." Itachi membuka suara, menyebut nama sang adik dengan nada— mengejek. "Anak manja yang sekarang ikut berkhianat seperti Namikaze muda.."

Nagato maju, berada dekat disebelah Sasuke. "Kau tak mungkin bisa membunuhnya sendirian.." Tatapan Sasuke tak bergeming, terus mengarah lurus kearah tempat Itachi berpijak. "Kalau-pun bisa, kau juga akan ikut mati bersamanya."

Itachi tertawa bak— iblis. "Heh!? Tentu dia akan mati, karena jika Vampire sampai membunuh sesama kaum Vampire dari bangsanya sendiri, maka ia akan ikut mati bersama Vampire yang telah berhasil ia bunuh." Kini ia menyeringai, memandang— rendah dua sosok di depannya.

"Biar aku yang akan membunuhnya!"

Dan selanjutnya, Nagato bersama Sasuke melesat gesit. Menerjang Itachi secara bersamaan. Gerakan mereka begitu gesit, namun Itachi lebih gesit lagi menghindari terjangan mereka.

"Sayangnya tak semudah itu.."

Tatkala nyaris berhasil menyentuh Madara, Yahiko dibuat terpental lebih dulu. Tubuhnya yang ringan itu terlempar jauh, bahkan terlempar hingga mendarat dilantai dua— atas.

Giliran Madar yang bergerak.. kecepatan kilatnya mampu menerobos tempat aduan— sengit para Vampire. Tangan kekarnya meraih tengkuk Kisame, kemudian langsung mematahkannya dalam sekali hentakan.

Kepala hijau itu jatuh menggelundung...

Konan berhasil menukar posisinya dengan Kagami, setelah tadi ia nyaris mati. Kini wanita itu tengah mengunci pergerakan Kagami, menyelipkan kaki dibalik lipatan kaki Kagami. Ia menahan pergerakan tangannya dari belakang, —juga menguncinya sampai tak bisa bergerak.

"Sialan kau, wanita brengsek!"

Konan hanya tersenyum mendengar umpatan tersebut. "Terimakasih untuk pujiannya."

 **Krakkh!**

"ARGHH—"

Jeritan Kagami mengalun— tertahan, tatkala tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai tanpa tangan.

 **Brukhh!**

Sasuke berhasil mengepit bagian leher Itachi dengan betisnya. Ia sampai terduduk akibat menahan perlawanan Itachi, hingga akhirnya Nagato bertindak— menolongnya dalam kesulitan itu.

"Sasuke tak akan mati, bila posisi untuk membunuhmu digantikan olehku..."

Terakhir meninggalkan seringai— kejamnya, gerakan 'tak terlihat' Nagato telah berhasil melumpuhkan Itachi. Kaki Sasuke melemah, seiring tak berdayanya tubuh Itachi yang di detik berikutnya terbujur kaku.

Naruto terlempar ke belakang, namun dengan begitu sigapnya punggung lebarnya ditahan dari belakang, membuatnya urung terpental lebih jauh. Ia bergegas menghadap ke belakang, dan langsung mendapati Yahiko disana.

Lelaki berambut orange itu mengangguk. "Aku akan membantumu." Dan selanjutnya lagi, Naruto bersama Yahiko melompat kearah Madara. Keduanya melesat bak sambaran kilat. Namun sayangnya, mereka langsung terpental sebelum dapat menggapai Madara.

Naruto dan Yahiko terlempar secara bersamaan...

"Ugh— sial" Yahiko mengumpat, begitu rasa sakit ia dapatkan terhadap punggungnya. "Ternyata dia jauh lebih kuat dari yang kuduga.." Racaunya disela— mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri.

Naruto yang berada di depan Yahiko juga merintih, namun dalam diam. Ia bergegas bangun, dan segera duduk dihadapan Madara. "Yahiko!"

Pria yang dipanggil itu bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia duduk disana sambil menatap punggung lebar Naruto. "Aku baik-baik saja.." Sahutnya pelan.

Madara nampak sedang menyeringai. Ia yang masih bersedekap, menatap mata merah tajam milik Naruto dengan mata hitamnya.

 **Wushh!**

Sasuke berjongkok disamping Naruto. "Butuh tiga orang untuk bisa mencapainya.." Berkata demikian, ia lantas menjulurkan tangan kepada Naruto.

Ketiganya berdiri...

Mata Madara yang awalnya hitam, secara cepat berubah menjadi merah. Tumpuan tangannya di depan dada ia lepaskan, mempersiapkan diri untuk melawan tiga mahluk pucat disana.

"Dasar pengkhiat!" Madara berteriak kepada Sasuke. "Bocah sialan! Percayalah, semua tulang-tulangmu akan aku remukan dalam genggamanku!" Genggaman tangan Madata terangkat, dan ia kerahkan kepada Sasuke.

"Jangan fikir aku takut.." Sasuke menyahut. "Silahkan kau lakukan. Tapi, itu-pun kalau kau tak mati duluan!" Nadanya sedikit meninggi, hingga terdengar jelas ditelinga Madara.

"Pengkhianat keparat! MATILAH KAU!"

Sosok Madara melesat begitu cepat, berlari kearah Sasuke. Yahiko langsung dapat mencekal lengan Madara, tatkala Sasuke berhasil menjadi umpan.

"NARUTO!"

Pemuda Namikaze itu bergegas melompat, lalu bertahan dikedua bahu Madara. Dagu dingin lelaki itu ia cekal, dan ia paksa berputar untuk mematahkan lehernya. Sasuke melepaskan cekikan Madara terhadap lehernya, lantas bergantian mengunci pergerakannya.

 **Krek!**

Bagian leher Madara retak. Naruto kian membara, dan sekuat yang ia bisa ia memutar kepala mayat hidup tersebut untuk memenggalnya.

Nyaris berhasil...

Namun...

"Hoii, Naruto Namikaze!"

Kepala Naruto berputar, melihat ke belakang— tempat si pemanggil— santai berada. Spontan, kedua mata sipit Naruto melebar saat melihat tubuh kecil milik seorang perempuan bersurai merah muda berada dalam dekapan Obito.

"Sakura...!"

Sasuke terpancing untuk menoleh, dan kala itu juga matanya ikut melotot.

Sakura tertunduk, wajah sendunya tertutupi oleh helaian surainya yang berguguran. Gadis itu nampak tak berdaya dalam pegangan Obito.. dia terlihat pasrah untuk diapakan saja.

"Hmm.. rasa darah gadis ini pasti manis dan segar." Seringai menempel di wajah pucat Obito. Tatapannya memandang lurus, memerhatikan Naruto yang seketika berhenti dalam usahanya untuk memisahkan leher Madara dari badannya.

Sasuke terdiam membatu, cekalan eratnya terhadap tangan kanan Madara mengendur dengan sendirinya. Ia bahkan tak menyadarinya.

Obito menambah kekuatan cengkramannya terhadap lengan Sakura, membuat empunya merintih pelan ditengah tertunduknya. Mendengar rintihan halus tersebut, semakin membuat Obito tergoda untuk segera menghisap darah Sakura.

"Sudah saatnya.." Lelaki berambut pendek itu menyeringai, dan sedetik kemudian, mulutnya mendekat pada bahu Sakura. "Rasakanlah penderitaanmu, Naruto."

Naruto segera melompat turun dari pundak Madara. Mendapat kesempatan, Sasuke dan Yahiko terpental ketika Madara langsung menyentak tangannya dari cekalan mereka. Ia menyeringai, kemudian bergerak gesit menahan Naruto hingga berhasil menjatuhkannya sebelum tiba ditempat Sakura.

 **Brukk!**

Madara menginjak bagian pinggang belakang Naruto...

 **Kriekk!**

Terlambat sudah.. taring tajam milik Obito telah menancap di bahu Sakura. Suara gigitannya terdengar jelas ditelinga Naruto.. terdengar rapuh.

"Aarrggghhhhhh!"

Perempuan itu menjerit panjang, mendongakan kepala tatkala merasakan sesuatu bergemuruh dalam dirinya. Rasa panas mengaliri nadinya, membuatnya merasakan seolah— seluruh jiwanya terbakar.

"TIDAKKKK!"

Suara teriakan Naruto menggema, mengiringi rintihan Sakura...

Konan dengan cepat menjegal pergelangan kaki Obito, hingga berhasil melepaskan tancapan taring miliknya dari bahu Sakura. Nagato datang dengan cepat, dan segera membatu Konan menghabisi Obito tanpa ampun.

Tak ada gunanya juga Obito mati, karena bahu Sakura sudah terlanjur digigit..

Wanita 'berbadan dua' itu ambruk, namun Sasuke lebih sigap menyanggah tubuh lemah— tak berdayanya sebelum sempat membentur lantai.

Begitu Madara nyaris berhasil melenyapkan Naruto, secepat kilat seseorang datang kemudian langsung menariknya hingga termundur— jauh dari Naruto.

—Naori yang tanpa berfikir panjang langsung menusukan belati ditangannya pada letak jantung— mati Madara hingga tembus sampai ke depan. Dan detik berikutnya itu, sakit yang Madara rasakan ia ikut rasakan juga.

Madara ambruk, disusul dengan Naori...

Sang pemimpin Uchiha menoleh kearah Naori dengan gerakan patah-patah. "S–sial! N–n–nao..ri.. k–kau..."

Yahiko berlari menghampiri Naori yang tak berdaya. Kepala wanita itu segera ia tumpukan diatas pahanya, dan tangannya menyentuh letak titik dimana Naori merasakan jantung— matinya seperti terbakar.

"Y–ahik–ko.. t–tolonghh.. j–ja–ja..ga Naruto u–un–untukku..."

"Baiklah...baiklah..." Yahiko membiarkan Naori mencengkram tangannya, menggenggamnya erat sebagai pelampiasan dari rasa sakitnya. "Kumohon.. bertahanlah Naori!"

Nafas Naori tertarik panjang. "S–sud...ah..t–tid— arrgghhhh!" Selanjutnya, suara rintih Naori menggema. Tubuhnya mengejang, merasakan jiwa dalam dirinya lenyap, telah hangus menjadi debu.

Yahiko tertunduk lemas. "T–terimakasih Naori.." Ucapnya dengan nada getir, lalu menurunkan kepala Naori dari pangkuannya, dan ia baringkan dilantai.

Naruto memangku kepala Sakura, membaringkannya diatas pahanya. "S–sakura.." Telapak lebarnya menangkup pipi Sakura yang perlahan mulai memucat. "Sayangku!" Panggilannya terdengar bergetar.

Nafas Sakura terpurus-putus, tubuhnya mulai terasa dingin. Sangking dinginnya, ia sampai tak bisa merasakan sentuhan Naruto terhadapnya.

 **Degg.. degg..**

Detak jantung Sakura melemah...

"A–ana...ta..."

Tak peduli mampu atau tidak, Sakura tetap berusaha untuk bersuara. Tangan bergetarnya terangkat, hendak menyentuh pipi Naruto.

"A–ai..shite..ru..."

Nyaris berhasil menyentuh pipi Naruto, namun gagal seketika tatkala jantung Sakura berhenti berdetak sepenuhnya. Angkatan tangannya jatuh, terkulai lemah disisi pinggangnya.

Naruto membola. "Sakura... Sakura..." Berulang kali ia menepuk pipi Sakura yang telah pucat pasih, sambil menggenggam tangan Istrinya yang terasa begitu dingin. "Tidak.. kau tak boleh lemah, kau harus bisa bertahan Sakura... Sakura... SAKURA...!"

Konan segera memeluk Naruto yang mulai tak terkendali, yang terus mengguncang tubuh Sakura, memaksanya untuk membuka mata.

"Lepaskan aku!" Konan langsung termundur begitu Naruto mendorongnya.

"Tidak Sakura! Kau harus tetap hidup! Kau tak boleh mati!" Pipi pucat Sakura mendapat tepukan secara bertubi-tubi. "Sakura! Jangan pergi! Kumohon.. kumohon.. tolong pertahankan nyawa anak kita...aku mohon padamu.."

Nagato menepuk pundak bergetar Naruto. "Naruto! Sadarlah! Sakura sud—"

 **Plakk!**

"DIAM KAU!" Naruto menepis sentuhan terhadap pundaknya, lalu kembali menepuk pipi Sakura.

"Sayang.. Bangunlah! Sadarlah! Anakku, Istriku! Kalian harus bertahan demi diriku...!" Naruto terus meracau. Ia menciumi setiap inci wajah Sakura selama berulang-ulang. Tanpa dapat ditahan, kini buliran air matanya merembesi wajah pucatnya.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi berjongkok dihadapan Naruto, kini menyentuh kulit pucat Sakura. "Kau harus bisa merelakan kepergian anakmu!" Berujar demikian, ia lantas memajukan wajah lalu mengecup dahi perempuan itu.

Naruto segera mendekap Sakura. Meraungkan tangis pilunya dilekukan leher Sakura, sambil mengelus pucuk kepalanya. "Istriku, anakku.. aku selalu mencintai kalian berdua...selamanya kalian tak akan pernah tergantikan dari hatiku."

Kecupan Naruto berikan pada kelopak pucat Sakura, kemudian kembali ia dekap erat tubuh 'tak bernyawa' Isrti tercintanya itu.

Sai yang sedari tadi senyap, kini ikut berjongkok disebelah Sasuke. "Selamat tinggal, keponakanku.." Ia berujar pelan, menggunakan nada halus— berupa bisikan.

"SAKURAAAAA!"

Isak tangis Naruto terdengar. Ia menjerit dalam keterpurukan, melepaskan rasa sesak dalam dadanya. Kepalanya mendongak keatas, sambil menyandarkan kepala lemah Sakura di dadanya.

Kembali Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya.. menunduk seraya mendekap sosok Sakura diatas pangkuannya. Hidung mancungnya mengenai surai pink milik Sakura, menangis disana sambil mencengkram tengkuk perempuan itu.

"M–maafkan aku...Sakura..."

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

 **Flashback...**

"Ini.. terimakasih banyak atas bantuannya." Sakura menyerahkan buku milik library kepada Naruto. Kepalanya menunduk, menyembunyikan paras manisnya dibalik helaian merah muda miliknya yang jatuh berguguran disisi wajah.

Naruto menerimanya dengan enteng, tak menyadari paras cantik yang tengah menatap ke bawah itu menimbulkan garis rona.

Sai tersenyum— palsu. "Wah.. jidat lebar jelek, tak biasanya kau sesopan ini, apa lagi kepada seorang pria." Ucapan Sai berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto, yang kala itu juga menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

Sakura menengadah. Dahinya yang lebar itu dihiasi oleh perempatan siku, berkedut-kedut pertanda ia sedang menahan rasa geramnya terhadap Sai. Bertambah geram lagi ia, kala mendapati wajah— sok polos yang Sai tampilkan.

Naruto yang menyadarinya segera meneguk ludah. Firasatnya mengatakan, akan terjadi kekerasan selama beberapa detik lagi.

"Jelek, kau suka dengan Naru—"

 **Bukkhhh!**

"Diamlah kau Zombie cerewet!"

Benar dugaan Naruto.. Kini ia hanya bisa termangu, melihat Sai yang terkapar dilantai dengan pipi bonyok. Sementara Sakura, si pelaku membonyokan terhadap wajah Sai, melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan korban dari tinjuan tangannya.

Naruto masih tercengang, terus memerhatikan punggung lebar Sakura yang kian berada jauh— dibawa oleh langkah kasarnya. Gadis disana berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki, menjauh— meninggalkan lokasi library.

"Asal kau tahu saja Sai..." Blue safir tajam milik Naruto melirik ke bawah, menatap Sai yang masih setia bergulat dengan lantai library yang terasa dingin di tubuhnya. "Memancing amarah seorang wanita, itu sama saja dengan membangunkan singa dari tidurnya.." Berkata sedemikian dinginnya, Naruto melangkahi Sai dan melewatinya begitu saja.

Pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut berhenti berjalan sebanyak beberapa langkah dari Sai. "Makanya, jadi seorang pria jangan kelewat cerewet.." Ejekannya mengalun begitu merdu, namun mampu membakar telinga Sai ketika mendengarnya.

"Kau kejam sekali, Naruto.." Sai mengeluh. Ia bangun, lalu memegang titik lebam di wajahnya setelah mendapat 'hadiah' bogem mentah dari Sakura. "Sakura benar-benar gadis yang mengerikan. Tapi anehnya, kenapa bisa ada banyak pria yang menyukai dia ya?"

Kedua tangan Naruto tersimpan dalam saku celana sekolahnya. "Apa kau juga termasuk salah satu pria yang mendambakan si Haruno itu?" Disaat menanyakan hal tersebut, wajah tampan Naruto berpaling kearah lain.

Sai berdiri— sedikit tertatih. "Kurasa tidak!" Ia melangkah, mengikuti langkah tenang Naruto dari samping. "Jujur saja, aku memang menyukai Sakura. Tapi rasa suka itu menjurus ke perasaan seorang teman, tak lebih dari itu."

Senyum tipis tersungging, lalu menggarisi bibir merah Naruto. "Oh." Sahutnya acuh tak acuh, membuat mayat hidup disebelahnya itu tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Hahahaha..."

Lirikan— malas Naruto tertuju pada Sai. "Apanya yang lucu?" Ia bertanya, kemudian menikungkan jalan begitu mereka tiba dilorong koridor.

Sai melihat kearah Naruto, sambil tersenyum misterius kali ini. "Apa jangan-jangan..." Sai menggantung kalimatnya, membuat alis tipis Naruto saling bertaut dibuatnya. "Kau menyukai Sakura.. iya bukan?" Sai menyeringai begitu usai menuntaskan ucapannya.

"Bodoh!" Pandangan Naruto kembali lurus— menghadap ke depan. "Jangan sok tahu tentang perasaanku!"

Lagi-lagi Sai tertawa. "Ya ya.. baiklah Tuan muda, aku tak minta maaf..hahahah.." Pria berambut lurus itu menghamburkan tawa gelaknya, menertawai lelaki angkuh disampingnya.

Naruto mendengus. "Dasar pria cerewet!" Ia merutuk ditengah duduk pada bangku masing-masing dalam kelas. Malas— terus melihat wajah 'sok polos' Sai, ia lebih memilih berkutat dengan buku novel yang tergeletak diatas meja belajarnya.

'Hmm.. tak buruk.'

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Begitu Naruto keluar dari toko buku, ia langsung mendapati teman satu kelasnya yang nampak sedang berjalan-jalan dipinggir jalan setapak sambil membawa sekantong belanjaan ditangannya. Temannya itu terlihat begitu ceria.. tampak jelas dari ekspresi wajah yang dia pasang.

Perasaan Naruto berkecamuk.. anatara ingin menyapa gadis itu atau tidak. Ia terdiam dalam langkahnya, menatap jalanan setapak disana dengan sorot tanpa arti.

"Eehh! Naruto, kau kah itu?"

Naruto tak kunjung menyapa, hingga akhirnya Sakura yang menyapa duluan.

"Hn. Menurutmu."

Sakura tertawa pelan kala mendapat sahutan ketus tersebut. Ia bergegas menghampiri tempat Naruto berdiri, seraya tak luput dari mengurai senyum. "Wahh.. kebetulan sekali ya kita bisa bertemu disini."

Gadis itu masih setia tersenyum, tak menyadari kalau ia mendapat tatapan 'berbeda' dari Naruto.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Sudah tahu cuaca diluar dingin, tapi kau masih saja nekat memakai rok pendek itu." Iris tajam milik Naruto bergerak ke sudut mata, melirik bawahan pinggang Sakura dengan sorot sinis.

Sakura salah tingkah, dan hanya tawa kikuk yang terurai dengan manis dari bibir peachnya. Naruto mendengus, lalu mengarahkan tatapannya kembali ke jalanan.

Terjadi keheningan diantara kedua remaja tersebut...

Deheman Naruto meluncur, memecah keheningan. "Ehemm... Kau mau ke mana lagi setelah berbelanja?" Ia mengusap tengkuk kokohnya, guna membuang rasa grogi yang menghampirinya.

Pandangan Sakura fokus ke depan— jalanan, sembari terus menyamakan langkah Naruto. "Sebenarnya sih aku mau langsung pulang. Tapi aku tak akan menolak, bila kau mengajakku jalan-jalan di taman kota sebelum aku pulang." Ia menoleh kearah Naruto, dan menunjukan senyum manisnya.

Naruto memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jaket coklat yang membalut tubuh tingginya. "Boleh saja, asalkan tak menyibukanmu..." Wajah tampannya menghadap kearah samping, lalu menunjukan senyum simpul yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan pada siapapun.

Speechless.. Sakura hanya bisa termangu mendapati segaris senyum dari pemuda pendiam tersebut. Sangat langka untuk dilihat, mengingat betapa— sangat cenderung dan angkuhnya seorang Naruto Namikaze.

'Naruto jadi semakin tampan saat sedang tersenyum. Walaupun hanya senyuman tipis..' Sambil mengulum senyum, inner Sakura bersorak kagum dengan sosok seorang Naruto Namikaze dihadapannya.

Gadis itu menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Tentu itu tak menyibukanku, selama kau mau mentraktirku makan Ice Cream." Cengir lebarnya terulas, membuat tawa pelan Naruto lolos secara halus.

"Baiklah, akan aku traktir."

Kini Sakura mengulum senyum, tak lagi memamerkan cengirnya yang terlihat konyol itu. "Hmm.. ayo!" Ia bergegas membuka langkah, lalu disusul oleh Naruto yang segera ikut melangkah disebelahnya.

'Khikhi... Bahagianya...'

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

"Kau mau?"

Naruto menggeleng tanpa menjawab, menolak tawaran dari Sakura yang tengah menyodorkan Ace Cream perisa Vanila berpadu Coklat kepadanya. Oh.. tentu ia menolaknya, sebab ia tak bisa menyantap makanan lain selain— darah.

"Huh! Seangkuh itu, 'kah dirimu, sampai menolak dengan mudah Ice Cream selezat ini.." Mulut Sakura terbuka kecil, lantas segera menyantap sajian lezat di depan matanya. "Uummm...nikmatnya..." Ia bersuara girang, memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum saat merasakan gumpalan Ice mencair diatas lidahnya.

Manis dan dingin.. itulah yang Sakura rasakan...

Naruto melirik gadis gulali disebelahnya. "Caramu menikmati 'busa' itu terlalu norak! Seperti bocah."

Spontan.. mata Sakura yang awalnya terkatup, langsung terbuka setelah mendapat cibiran— pedas tersebut. "Kau tega sekali kepadaku Naruto.." Bibir mungilnya memanyun, berlagak mengambek.

Naruto tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya cukup tinggi, hingga menampilkan deretan giginya. "Kenapa bibirmu monyong begitu? Minta dicium?"

Sakura gelagapan. "A–apa!?" Respons-nya kaget. Sulit untuk dipercaya.. sosok Naruto yang biasanya pendiam, sombong, angkuh dan pelit kata kini menunjukan separuh dari jati dirinya.

Sedikit lebih cerewet...

"Huh! Dasar pede!"

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah Sakura, mengaku saja apa payahnya sih? Kau tinggal bilang 'iya, aku ingin dicium olehmu'. Nah, begitu saja apa sulitnya coba? Kalau kau jujur, maka aku pasti akan langsung menciummu." Tuturan cerewet Naruto mengalun merdu.. semerdu nyanyian burung Cawi.

Sakura ikut tertawa. "Halah! Bilang saja kalau kau yang sebenarnya minta dicium." Tangannya mengibas di depan wajah, berpura-pura— melawak agar rona di pipinya tak terlihat.

Naruto menghentikan langkah secara tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura mengerem langkahnya dengan mendadak. Ia memutar badan, menghadap kearah Sakura. "Pintar sekali kau membalikan fakta!" Seringainya tercipta, lalu segera menghiasi parasnya yang kelewat tampan itu.

Sakura gelagapan, bingung bercampur malu. "I–itu tak be— eehh!" Kalimat protesnya urung terlontar hingga tuntas, manakala Naruto langsung mencekal kedua lengannya sehingga Ice Cream ditangannya jatuh ke lantai aspal jalanan gang.

 **Grephh!**

Tubuh keduanya merapat...

"N–n–na..ruto..." Bersusah payah Sakura mengalunkan nama pria yang tengah menyeringai itu. Ludahnya sulit tertelan, rasanya seperti tercekat ditengah tenggorokan. Ia terjinjit dengan sendirinya, begitu lengannya disentak hingga menubruk sepenuhnya tubuh bagian depan Naruto.

Perempuan itu langsung melotot lebar.. masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang kini tengah ia alami.

Dingin.. rasa itu yang Sakura rasakan ketika bibir Naruto menyentuh permukaan miliknya. Entahlah.. Sakura juga tak bisa menerkanya. Apakah rasa dingin itu berasal dari bibir merah Naruto? Atau mungkin rasa dingin itu di dapat berkat dari Ace Crime tadi?

Ahh! Bisa jadi.. bisa jadi...

Sakura terdesak. Naruto tak lagi mencekal bagian lengannya, namun kini berpindah melingkari pinggulnya. Kian mendesakan tubuh mereka, dan kian pula Naruto memperdalam ciumannya.

"—eumhpph~"

Erangan halus terdengar, mengiringi bunyi decapan dari sesama bibir...

Sakura merasa— seolah dirinya saat ini tengah melayang tinggi, terbang bersama gemuruh hangat dalam hatinya. Naruto melumat bibirnya.. melenyapkan celah yang tercipta antara mereka.. mengelus pinggang berleoknya.. dan kian beringas dalam memagut bibirnya yang mungil dan ranum itu.

Kepala Naruto sedikit mengenyamping, ingin menimakti lebih ketara lagi bibir mungil Sakura yang terasa manis baginya. Rasanya.. sama seperti sedang menghisap darah. Atau bahkan, lebih nikmat melumat bibir Sakura dari pada meminum darah manusia.

"Uughh—"

Sakura cukup kewalahan. Ia sampai mencengkram jaket di bagian dada Naruto, perpegangan disana guna menahan kakinya yang mendadak terasa— mati, hingga sulit untuk menahan berat badannya sendiri.

Keduanya hanyut dalam ciuman mesra...

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

 **Flashback End...**

Kepala batu nisan tersebut ia gapai, terkadang pula mengusapnya. Tatapan teduhnya tak pernah luput dari memerhatikan nama yang tertera disana, lalu sedikit menggeser letak bunga dalam ikatan buket di bawah batu nisan tersebut.

"Aku kehilangan kalian berdua... Anakku dan dirimu, keduanya sekaligus." Nadanya terdengar pelan disaat mengalunkan kalimat tersebut. "Kau meninggalkan diriku.. kami semua."

Naruto terus berbicara dengan batu nisan tersebut. Mengadukan kegundahan hatinya, melepaskan keluh kesahnya disana. Terlalu terbawa suana, hingga ia tak menyadari ada sepasang betis jenjang berpijak tepat dibelakangnnya yang tengah berjongkok.

"Terimakasih untuk cintamu.. terimakasih untuk sayangmu.. terimakasih untuk kebahagian yang sempat kau berikan kepadaku, walau hanya sesaat.. terimakasih untuk pengertianmu dan terimakasih banyak untuk semuanya."

Keberadaan si pemilik betis jenjang tersebut kian dekat dengan jarak Naruto...

"Aku akan selalu mengingat dirimu, menyimpan kenangan kita dalam hatiku yang mati ini.."

Mata sipit Naruto terpejam, menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan surai pirangnya kala itu juga.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih.. dan aku minta maaf kepadamu karena dulunya aku pernah menyakiti perasaanmu, pergi meninggalkan dirimu begitu saja."

Sepasang kelopak pucat Naruto terbuka, kemudian langsung memancarkan— kembali kilat tajamnya. Rautnya masih tetap terlihat tenang, walau ia telah kehilangn sosok wanita dan anaknya yang belum lahir— menerangi kehidupan abadinya.

"Naruto...!"

Panggilan lembut dari arah belakang menarik perhatian Naruto, membuatnya segera menolehkan kepala pirangnya kearah belakang— tempat si pemanggil berdiri. Dan di detik itu juga ia mengurai senyum. Bergegas ia beranjak, berdiri dan segera menghampiri perempuan disana.

"Ayo pulang, Naru!"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

.

.

.

Balapphhh... :'V


	10. Chapter 10

**Until The Last Breath |Chap 10**

Final Chap!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NaruSaku. Rated : T-M (for language, lime, etc). Genre : Romance and drama

Warning : OOC. AU. Vampire fic. Typos. Mainstream theme. Boring.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

.

.

.

Don't like? DON'T READ!

Enjoy It!

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Ayo pulang, Naru!"

Naruto segera beranjak. Berdiri di dekat makam selama beberapa saat, kemudian menghampiri wanita yang barusan memanggilnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, namun begitu tipis.

"Sudah menjenguknya?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk pelan.

"Hmm.. baguslah." Usai berkata, Naruto meraih kedua tangan pucat milik perempuan itu. "Kau terlalu lama tidur.." Tatapan matanya terlihat begitu teduh dan sendu. "Berminggu-minggu. Dan aku tersiksa karena rasa rinduku padamu." Matanya terkatup. Hanya sejenak, setelah itu kembali terbuka. Menampakan kilat tajam dari sorit iris biru miliknya.

Perempuan itu membalas genggaman erat terhadapnya. "Sekarang aku sudah kembali. Aku abadi.. cinta kita juga abadi." Ia menengadah. Menatap wajah sendu Naruto dari bawah. Pria itu kelihatan sedih. "Kenapa malah bersedih?"

Naruto mengangkat wajah. "Aku tidak sedang bersedih."

Wanita berkulit kelewat putih itu menautkan alis. "Aku tahu kau berbohong!" Sergahan darinya membuat pria itu tertawa pelan. "Kok ketawa sih?" Dahi lebarnya berkerut tebal.

Naruto menggeleng. "Sudah! Ayo kita pulang." Lekas ia melepaskan satu tangan mungil perempuan itu, lalu mengajaknya berjalan menjauhi makam yang bertuliskan nama Naori Uchiha di atas pahatan batu nisan.

Perempuan merah muda itu tersenyum riang. "Jalan-jalan dulu.. yaaa..."

"Ke taman kota?"

Sakura menggeleng. Menolak. "Tidak ke taman kota, tapi ke hutan. Aku ingin berjelajah sambil melihatmu berburu."

Pria itu tersenyum geli. "Baiklah. Kita ke sana." Tak ayal, Sakura langsung berlonjak girang ketika mendapat jawaban setuju darinya. "Aku tahu. Kau juga pasti hauskan.." Matanya melirik keberadaan Sakura di sebelahnya, dan tersenyum kala mendapati wajah polos wanita itu. Agaknya dia sedang berfikir.

"Hmm.. kurasa tidak."

Tak tahu kapan, tiba-tiba Sakura sudah berada di atas punggung lebar Naruto. Perempuan itu di gendong. "Kau pasti akan langsung lapar setelah mencium bau darah." Usai berkata sebegitu yakinnya, pria itu bergegas membawa Sakura dalam gendongannya dengan kecepatan yang tak terlihat.

Naruto melesat begitu gesit...

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Raungan seekor Harimau memenuhi hutan rimba, dan terdengar hingga jauh keluar. Harimau jantan tersebut jatuh dari atas pohon, kemudian di susul dengan Naruto yang langsung berdiri di dekat hewan buas tersebut. Hewan itu nampak tak berdaya dengan keadaan tergeletak di bawah pohon setelah tadi mendapat serangan 'balik' dari Naruto.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Naruto. "Baru kali ini aku melihatmu berburu.." Ia tersenyum saat melihat pria itu mengelap bibirnya yang di kotori oleh bercak darah. "Tadi itu terlihat hebat. Kau luar biasa, Anata." Decaknya kagum, mengingat saat Naruto berburu tadi. Dia begitu gesit, hingga Harimau jantan yang hendak memangasanya malah balik di mangsa.

Bola mata Naruto berubah. Mulai dari warna merah tajam menjadi warna biru— kepucatan yang tak kalah tajam dari mata 'memangsa' tadi. "Mau mencicipinya?"

Sakura menggeleng, namun ikut berjongkok di hadapan Naruto. "Aku tidak mau." Tolaknya lalu meringis ketika melihat Naruto menancapkan gigi taringnya di bagian leher hewan buas tersebut. "Itu mengerikan!"

Kembali! Hariamu itu meraung panjang dan keras. Hewan itu meronta-ronta, namun tak bisa berbuat banyak karena racun 'pelumpuh' dari taring milik Naruto sudah terlanjur menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Dan juga, hewan buas itu tak mempunyai kekuatan apapun setelah mendapat serangan cepat dari Naruto.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Kontan, hisapan Naruto terhenti setelah mendapat pertanyaan. Sakura meringis pelan ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan bibir belepotan darah. Pria itu terlihat menggoda dengan bibir merah pekat seperti itu.

"Nikmat." Sakura menjulurkan tangan, lalu mengusap bibir bawah Naruto menggunakan jempol. "Tapi kalau darah manusia sulit untuk di jelaskan seperti apa rasanya. Sekali meminumnya kau akan langsung kecanduan." Naruto menangkap tangan kecil Sakura, dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Yakin tidak mau coba?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tak merasa haus." Ia lekas berdiri kala Naruto menuntunnya. "Apa segitu saja?" Mata bulatnya melihat pada tempat Harimau jantan tergeletak. Tepat di bawah mereka.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Aku memang mayat hidup, tapi bukan Zombie yang akan memakan 'mangsanya' sampai habis tak bersisa." Ujarnya, setelah itu menarik tangan Sakura. Mengajaknya untuk mendekat dengan cara melangkahi bangkai Harimau di bawah mereka.

Ketika Naruto merunduk, Sakura lekas menahan gerakan pria itu. Ia mengulum senyum, dan tengah menutup bibir merah Naruto menggunakan beberapa jari tangannya. "Jangan cium, nafasmu bau darah." Ia terkekeh setelah itu.

Naruto berkerut, lalu matanya bergerak melirik ke bawah. Menatap tak suka pada jemari Sakura yang sedang membekap bibirnya dengan lembut. "Serius tidak mau di cium?" Ia bertanya— berusaha meyakinkan.

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu. "Tidak serius menolak— ahhh! Naru.." Perempuan itu tersentak, lalu merona kala Naruto berhasil merapatkan jarak antara mereka. Kepalanya menengadah. Membalas tatapan menggoda di depannya.

"Aku rindu padamu." Naruto mendekat, setelah itu menyatukan kening mereka dalam keadaan memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura. "Aku ingin dirimu!" Matanya terkatup menikmati belaian lembut terhadap pipinya.

"Aku juga menginginkan dirimu." Perempuan merah muda itu terkikik. Ini masih pagi, dan mereka saling menginginkan satu— sama lain. "Tapi tidak sekarang."

Naruto berdecak, kemudian semakin merapatkan tubuh depan mereka hingga benar-benar tak bercelah. "Jadi maunya kapan?" Deru nafasnya berembus, dan menerpa sebagian wajah bawah Sakura.

"Saat tiba waktunya." Sakura memejamkan mata, dan merasakan bibir tipis Naruto yang tengah memberi kecupan di beberapa bagian wajahnya. "Aku bersumpah akan 'menghabisimu'."

"Oh ya? Coba saja kalau bisa." Menyeringai sesaat, dan di detik berikutnya Naruto tak memberi kesempatan kepada Sakura untuknya dapat menuaikan kata balasan. Ia langsung meraub bibir peach Sakura, dan kian pula mendesak tubuh wanita itu padanya.

Tangan Sakura merambat naik, lalu mencengkram kaos putih di bagian dada Naruto setibanya di tempat tujuan. Sedikit berjinjit, ia membalas lumatan lembut terhadap bibirnya. Bibir Naruto kenyal dan tawar, hanya sedikit ada rasa asin dan manisnya. Namun lebih mendominasi ke rasa asin samar. Sangking samarnya, hingga tak jauh beda dari rasa tawar.

Naruto semakin merundukan kepala, dan semakin pula menambah kemesraan disela lumatan mereka. Lingkaran tangannya terhadap pinggang Sakura beralih, dan bergantian mencekalnya. Mengelus lekukan dalam tersebut, lalu masukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga Sakura. Bermain di dalam sana, dan mengajak 'penunggunya' untuk bergulat.

Sakura mengerang pelan. Matanya terkatup, dan dahi lebarnya terangkat. Setelah lidah Naruto keluar, ia langsung memagut bibir eksotis pria itu. Menggigit daging bibir bagian bawahnya, sesekali mengecapi permukannya. Membersihkan bibir tipis itu dari sisa darah yang masih menempel.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Sakura meneguk ludah dengan berat. Mata hijau terang miliknya menatap gelas di tangannya dengan sorot jijik. Cawan plastik yang tertutup rapat itu menyembunyikan isi di dalamnya. Sedotan panjang menjulur— berdiri di depan wajah wanita itu. Bersiap menyerahkan diri.

"Kau harus meminumnya, jika tidak kau akan mati kelaparan." Terdiam selama beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya Nagato membuka suara setelah lama menunggu Sakura yang tak kunjung menyedot cairan merah pekat nan begitu kental di dalam cawan putih tersebut.

"Tapi..."

"Minum saja!"

Sakura bungkam setelah mendapat teguran dari Naruto. "A–aku tidak lap—"

"Di coba dulu!" Kalimat perempuan itu tersela cepat. Ia merengut, dan menatap sebal pada Naruto. Pria itu terlihat cuek-cuek saja dengan menampilkan raut tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto... Dia sangat keras kepala.

"Baiklah, akan aku coba." Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

Sakura mendekatkan ujung sedotan ke belahan bibirnya. Baru tersentuh sedikit, ia langsung di buat berjengit ketika bau anyir berpadu besi menggelitik dalam indra penciumannya. "Wuekkk! Anyirrr!" Bergegas ia jauhkan cawan tersebut dari depan wajahnya, lalu menjempit hidungnya di antara jari telunjuk dan jempol.

"Ck!" Konan tertawa pelan kala mendengar suara decak dari tempat Naruto. "Mari sini! Biar aku bantu." Naruto mendekat pada Sakura, kemudian mengambil cawan putih dari geggaman perempuan itu. "Buka bibirmu!"

Sakura memelas. "Na—"

"Cepat minum!" Wanita itu membuang nafas. Mendekatkan diri dengan Naruto, lalu memasukan ujung penyedot yang tersodor kepadanya ke dalam mulut.

Dengan sangat perlahan Sakura menyedot darah dalam cawan tersebut. Naiknya begitu lambat, membuat Yahiko menelan ludah melihatnya. Darah di balik sedotan putih itu mengalir naik, namun sangat lambat untuk dapat lekas tiba ke dalam mulut.

Lagi-lagi Sakura berjengit. "Hhmp!" Tadi hanya baunya yang tercium, namun kini darah itu telah masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura dan langsung mendarat di atas lidahnya. Baru setetes padahal, tapi rasa dan bau anyirnya mampu membuat Sakura kalap. Terlalu anyir baginya untuk di telan.

Sakura menarik keluar sedotan dari dalam mulutnya, kemudian membekapnya. Iris tajam milik Naruto mengikuti sosok Sakura yang tengah berlari ke dalam, dan menuju pada letak dapur. Dahinya berkerut. Menatap pintu dapur yang terbuka dengan pandangan heran.

"Hoekkk! Hoekkk!"

Nagato dan Yahiko saling melempar pandangan. Sakura muntah? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Sakura Vampire. Sama seperti mereka, lalu kenapa Vampire malah muntah setelah minum darah? Padahal darah adalah satu-satunya makanan utama Vampire. Tanpa minum darah Vampire bisa mati terbakar karena tenggorokannya panas.

"Bagaimana bisa!?" Naruto bertanya-tanya.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Kelopak lentik milik Sakura terkatup di tengah menikmati belaian terhadap pucuk kepalanya. Naruto mengulas senyum simpul. Mencondongkan tubuh ke dekat Sakura, lalu mengecup dahinya yang lebar itu. Setelah itu ia kembali menjauh, dan menatap wajah cantik Sakura yang memerah karena ulahnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak merasa lapar?" Mata Sakura terbuka sepenuhnya. "Yang kau minum tadi darah manusia, kenapa kau memuntahkannya?"

Wanita itu menyeringit. "Darah manusia?" Pria dihadapannya mengangguk pelan. "Rasanya tidak enak!" Wajahnya berjengit, menunjukan kepada Naruto betapa 'sangat' tidak lezatnya darah yang sempat di cicipi olenya saat di ruang tamu tadi.

Naruto terkekeh geli. "Kalau tidak enak, jadi maunya minum darah apa?" Tanyanya sambil meraih kedua tangan Sakura, dan menggengamnya.

"Entalah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu." Sakura terkikik. "Aku tak akan pernah merasa lapar atau pun haus selama aku memilikimu, Anata." Ia bergerak. Beranjak lalu berpindah duduk di hadapan Naruto, dan bersandar di dada bidangnya.

Kembali Naruto memberi kecupan pada pucuk kepala pink yang ada di dadanya.

"Seandainya saja aku masih menjadi manusia, mungkin sekarang ini perutku sudah besar.." Sakura meremas genggaman Naruto terhadapnya. "Padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan nama untuk anak kita. Tapi..." Naruto langsung mendekapnya erat. Saling berbagi kesedihan bersama.

Seandainya saja kejadian 'malapetaka' itu tak terjadi. Seandainya saja Naruto tak seceroboh itu meninggalkan Sakura. Seandainya saja Naruto tak melibatkan Sakura dalam kehidupannya yang penuh peraturan ketat dan ambisi balas dendam. Seandainya saja Naruto lebih pintar dan gesit melindungi Sakura. Seandainya saja Naruto tak semudah itu terkecoh. Seandainya.. seandainya dan seandainya.

Bila semuanya tak terjadi, mmungkin saat ini Naruto sedang memberi kasih sayang kepada jabang bayinya melalui Sakura. Mengelus perut membuncit Istrinya, dan mengajak bayi mereka 'berbincang'.

Namun sayang, semuanya hanya bisa di hayalkan dengan kalimat 'seandainya'. Semuanya terlanjur terjadi, dan Naruto sudah terlambat menyelamatkan nyawa anak mereka. Hanya Ibu dari 'calon' anaknya yang 'gagal' terlahir yang bisa mereka selamatkan, dan tidak dengan jabang bayi yang tumbuh di dalam rahim Sakura.

Janin itu masih terlalu muda untuk di rubah menjadi seperti Ibunya.

"Shinachiku untuk laki-laki, Hanami untuk perempuan.." Setitik air mata terlihat keluar dari sudut mata Sakura. "Aku ingin anakku." Akhirnya ia menangis setelah merasa tak sanggup lagi membendung rasa keterpurukannya. "Naruto, kembalikan anak kita kepadaku..hikss.. t–tolong beri a–aku kesempatan untuk m–memeluk anak kita hiks... hiksss." Naruto menggigit bibir, lalu semakin mengeratkan dekapannya terhadap tubuh kecil Sakura.

Angin malam berhembus cukup kencang, namun hanya sekilas usai menerbangkan tirai jendela kamar yang menjadi tempat sepasang Suami dan Istri di atas ranjang sana menangis bersama.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku..." Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik dada Naruto. Kain baju pria itu ia cengkram erat, melampiaskan rasa sakit dan sesaknya dengan caranya tersendiri. "..maafkan aku, Sakura." Naruto mengepalkan tangan. Menjadikannya bentuk sebuah tinju nan begitu kuat.

Sakura beranjak, lalu mendorong Naruto hingga terbaring di bawah tindihannya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada lelaki itu, dan terkadang memukulnya kala tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa perih di dalam hatinya yang telah mati.

"Hikss..hikss k–kembali..hikss..kan an–anakku..hiksss."

Tak lagi menggepalkan tangan, kini Naruto kembali memeluk Sakura. Begitu erat. Ia tahu batin wanita itu tersiksa, dan ia juga tahu perasaan wanita itu hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi apa daya, sehancur apapun raga kosong Sakura, mereka tetap tak bisa mengembalikan Namikaze Junior yang telah pergi sebelum sempat melihat betapa indahnya dunia, dan melihat betapa tampan dan cantiknya kedua orang tua yang telah menciptakn jabang bayi tersebut.

"Shina-ku..hikss Ha–Hanami-ku...hiks..hikss.."

Naruto tak sanggup bertahan, dan air matanya ikut menetes ketika mendengar Sakura menyebut nama almarhum anak mereka di tengah menangis pilu. Puluhan kali bibirnya memberi kecupan— demi kecupan terhadap pucak kepala wanita itu, dan tak henti mengelus punggungnya yang bergetar kuat. Pertanda tangisnya semakin menjadi.

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya, meredam suara tangisnya di balik dada Naruto. Ia ingin anaknya kembali. Ia ingin memeluknya. Ia ingin menciumnya dan ia ingin melihat wajah polos anaknya. Kalau laki-laki pasti tampan seperti Naruto, kalau perempuan pasti cantik seperti almarhum Neneknya. Kushina Namikaze.

Namun sayang. Semua itu hanya sebuah keinginan yang tak akan pernah tercapai..

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Setelah mendapat kabar buruk mengenai Sakura, Sasuke lekas meninggalkan mansion kosongnya untuk datang ke tempat kediaman bangsa Namikaze. Lelaki emo itu tiba di kediaman Namikaze tepat di tengah malam, ia pun dapat melihat secara langsung seperti apa reaksi Sakura setelah menimum darah. Dan hasilnya, perempuan itu langsung memuntahkannya. Dia bahkan belum sempat menelannya.

Sasuke cemas lalu bertindak cepat untuk memburu manusia dengan mengatakan alasan _'Mungkingkin Sakura mau menghisap darah dari orangnya secara langsung.'_ Tentunya Naruto sependapat, dan ikut berburu dengan Sasuke. Tak hanya berdua, Yahiko dan Nagato juga ikut.

Mereka berempat bersama dengan Sakura pergi ke hutan. Setelah mendapat buruan, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung membawa buruan mereka ke tengah hutan, tempat Yahiko dan Nagato beserta Sakura menunggu. Dan sekarang, di sinilah mereka berada. Duduk di bawah pepohonan rindang, dan menyaksikan Sakura yang sedang menghisap darah hasil buruan Sasuke dan Naruto melalui bagian lehernya.

Baru tercicip setetes oleh lidahnya, Sakura langsung menarik kembali taring mungil miliknya dari tancapan leher sang mangsa. Wajahnya berjengit, lalu mengangkatnya hingga dapat di lihat dengan jelas oleh beberapa Vampire disekitarnya.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke melempar pertanyaan.

Sakura membekap mulut, kemudian berbalik dan memuntahkan isi di dalam mulutnya. "Hoekkk!" Naruto mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Padahal ini darah segar dari seorang manusia, tapi kenapa Sakura justru tak bisa meminumnya? Kenapa malah muntah?" Sasuke bertanya di tengah menyentuh rahang kokoh milik seorang lelaki yang tak bernyawa karena buruannya. Ia menggolekan kepala itu ke samping kanan dan kiri secara bergantian. "Perburuanku sia-sia, tapi untunglah orang yang aku buru adalah Buronan tingkat S."

Nagato menatap Sasuke dengan dahi bekerut. "Buronan karena apa?"

Sasuke balas menatap Nagato. "Pembunuh bayaran yang pernah menembak CEO Hyuuga hingga tewas." Jelasnya singkat, namun langsung dapat dimengerti oleh Nagato.

Yahiko membuang nafas lelah. "Sakura, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Kau tahu, jika Vampire tak makan darah dia bisa mati kelaparan selayaknya manusia." Surai pink milik perempuan itu ia elus, kemudan menyelipkannya ke belakang daun telinga untuk dapat melihat wajah pucatnya.

Sakura mengelap permukaam bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa Nii-san, semua darah yang sudah aku coba rasanya tidak enak. Baunya anyir dan rasanya asin." Ia duduk di depan Naruto, dan terpejam sejenak saat merasakan belaian lembut pada pucuk kepalanya.

"Mungkin kau hanya belum terbiasa." Naruto membuka suara.

"Ya sudahlah, tak apa. Kita tunggu saja sampai masanya Sakura terbiasa dengan darah dan bisa meminumnya tanpa muntah." Sasuke berdiri, lantas saling menepuk-nepukan kedua tangannya setelah tadi sempat menyentuh manusia buruannya.

Nagato menyusul Sasuke. "Benar juga. Sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum yang melihat." Menatap sejenak mayat tak bernyawa di bawahnya, kemudian Nagato mengeratkan balutan mantel tebal terhadap tubuhnya. Berburu dalam waktu dini hari seperti ini harus mampu menghadapi resiko. Cuacanya sangat dingin untuk keluar meninggalkan rumah.

"Perlu kugendong?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Terimakasih Anata, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Ia bangkit setelah itu berdiri di antara Yahiko dan Naruto. "Kita pulang sekarang, aku mau langsung istirahat."

"Ba—"

 **WUSHH!**

Terdiam sejenak setelah tadi ucapannya terpotong, Naruto mengangkat bahu santai. "Well. Aku salah, ternyata dia tak selambat seperti yang aku bayangkan." Ujarnya cuek kemudian melirik ketiga lelaki yang terlihat shock setelah melihat kepergian Sakura.

"Sakura." Sasuke bersuara di tengah mengerjapkan mata.

"Cepat." Nagato menyambung kalimat Sasuke.

"Seperti Naruto." Dan Yahiko menjadi yang terakhir.

Naruto acuh, lalu bergegas menyusul Sakura dengan kecepatan gesit yang sudah menjadi kekuatannya setelah menjadi Spesies. Tadi itu Sakura terlihat sangat menakjubkan. Setelah menjadikan wanita itu mahluk abadi, baru sekaranglah Naruto dapat melihat kekuatan Sakura. Istrinya itu memiliki gerakan gesit dan kecepatan lari yang tinggi. Sangat tinggi malah. Setara dengan Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto mempunyai _Rivals_ kecepatan berlari dan gerakan. Orang itu adalah Istrinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Begitu terbaring di atas kasur, Naruto langsung dibuat tertawa geli oleh tindakan Sakura yang tengah merangkak di atas tubuhnya. Matanya melirik ke bawah, dan menatap pada pucuk kepala Sakura.

Perempuan itu menunduk di tengah kesibukannya dalam mengulum puting dada Naruto. Lima jemari tangan miliknya mengusap-ngusap perut berotot pria itu, lalu menggigit gemas puting mungil di dalam mulutnya. Tentunya Naruto berjengit dengan wajah bertekuk karena ulahnya tersebut.

"Kau masih kuat?"

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya untuk mengangkat wajah. Dahi lebarnya berkerut, dan alisnya saling bertaut. Ia menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan heran.

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihatnya. "Kau tidak ada minum darah, apa kau masih kuat untuk bercin—"

"Jangan meragukanku!" Sakura lebih cepat menyela kalimat Naruto sebelum terlontar hingga tuntas. "Kita akan buktikan." Seringainya tercipta. Perempuan itu duduk di atas perut Naruto, dan segera membuka resleting bajunya hingga menjadi dua bagian dengan perlahan.

Mata Naruto langsung berkilat tajam saat mendapati dua buah dada milik Sakura. Benda bulat itu masih terbungkus rapi oleh bra hitam. Naruto bergerak untuk bangun, namun belum sempat berhasil duduk Sakura dengan sigap mendorong dada telanjangnya hingga ia terhempas. Pria itu kembali terbaring dalam tindihan bokong Sakura.

"Kali ini aku yang akan menguasai." Usai berkata sedemikian halusnya, Sakura kembali bermain dengan puting dada milik Naruto. Lidahnya dengan lihai menggerayangi mulai dari benjolan kecil di dada Naruto hingga daerah tubuh lainnya.

Naruto berdisis ketika mendapat belaian lembut terhadap celana di bagian luarnya. Memejamkan mata sejenak, kemudian mata Naruto terbuka kembali. Benda di bawah sana bangkit dalam iringan jemari lentik Sakura. Ia meraih tengkuk Sakura, lalu berpegangan di sana sambil sesekali memijatnya.

Ciuman Sakura semakin naik.. naik dan terus naik. Bibirnya tiba di dagu Naruto, dan berhenti di sana untuk membasahinya dengan liur. Lidah basahnya bermain di ujung tulang lancip tersebut, dan terkadang pula mengulumnya.

"Kau suka, Anata?" Sakura bertanya di sela kesibukannya dalam menjelajah bagian leher Naruto. Menyapukan lidahnya di sana, lalu kian beringas dan rakus dalam mengisap kulit pucat tersebut hingga meninggalkan ruam merah di sana.

Naruto melepaskan balutan baju Sakura yang setengah terbuka namun tak langsung di copot. Ia bergegas mengelus punggung dan pinggang perempuan itu setelah berhasil membuang kain penganggu dari tubuh mungilnya. "Aku suka. Sangat menyukai ini." Balasnya setelah itu kemudian menurunkan sentuhan telapak tangannya.

Naruto memasuki celana Sakura dan mengelus lembut belahan pantat wanita itu.

Nafas Sakura tertarik panjang kala hidungnya terselip dalam lekukan leher Naruto. Indra penciumannya yang tajam dapat membaui wangi tubuh Naruto dengan begitu jelasnya. Berbau sangat nyaman, namun menggoda. Bau ini! Sakuta mengerutkan dahi. Ia kenal dengan bau ini. Tapi, kenapa bisa berbeda dari yang lainnya?

Terpejam sedetik, lalu kelopak lentik Sakura kembali terbuka. Saat terbuka, ada yang berbeda dari perempuan itu. Bola matanya yang biasa bewarna hijau terang walau sudah menjadi Spesies, kini untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menunjukan warna berbeda dari bola matanya.

..merah yang berkilat tajam.

Perempuan itu menggigit bibir bawah. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Hasrat. Perasaan aneh mengaliri nadi Sakura, dan itu membuatnya kewalahan. Tenggorokannya terasa panas, seperti terbakar. Apa lagi itu kalau bukan dahaga yang datang menghampirinya. Ia haus. Ia ingin darah. Tapi bukan darah yang sebelumnya pernah ia cicipi. Ia ingin darah yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Taring mungil bermunculan di mulut Sakura. Dua di bagian atas dan dua lagi di bagian bawah. Ia berdesis pelan, kemudian selanjutnya...

 **Kriekk!**

Mata sipit Naruto melebar. Empat pasang benda tajam menembus kulit lehernya. "Ughh—" Tubuhnya berguncang pelan, namun hanya sejenak. "S–sakura!" Ia terkejut bukan main. Sakura. Perempuan itu menggigit lehernya. Tak cuma menggigit, tapi dia juga menghisap darahnya.

Sakura bergerak sambil menggerunum di tengah meneguk darah Naruto. Rasa segar mengaliri tenggorokannya setelah lebih dulu meninggalkan rasa manis pada lidah perasanya. Ini luar biasa. Dalam sepanjang hidup baru kali ini Sakura merasakan makanan selezat darah Naruto. Manis dan segar.

Kini Sakura telah menemukan makanan untuknya dapat bertahan hidup...

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Naruto berjengit. "I–iya, iya.." Sahutnya dari omelan terhadapnya. "B–baiklah, aku janji akan menj—"

 **"Aku tak butuh janjimu! Yang aku butuhkan kepastian dan tanggung jawabmu kepada adikku!"**

Tak sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Karin— si penelfon langsung menyelanya dengan tuntutan tajam. "Baiklah baiklah, akan aku lakukan demi adikmu." Balasnya dengan nada jengkel.

 **"Jangan ketus begitu! Atau kalian tak akan mendapat restu dariku!"**

Sedikit memekik SKarin menuding Naruto.

Pria yang mendapat pekikan melengking tersebut lagi-lagi berjengit. Buru-buru ia menjauhkan speaker telepon dari telinganya, kemudian menutup sambungan suaranya menggunakan bekapan telapak tangan. "Isshh! Oktafnya tinggi sekali." Usai menggerutu pelan, kembali ia memasangkan speaker telepon pada telinganya.

Sakura yang sedang duduk disebelah Konan tertawa cekikikan mendengarkan percakapan Naruto dengan Karin. Kakak merahnya itu memang galak dan blak-blakan, bahkan tak segan sampai menekan sesorang. Naruto ikut menjadi korban penekanan Karin.

Sementara Konan hanya tertawa geli melihat Naruto yang tengah kesulitan menghadapi kakak perempuan Sakura. Wajar saja Karin marah. Toh, ini juga salah Naruto. Pria itu menikahi putri bungsu Haruno tanpa meminta izin dari Karin terlebih dahulu.

Jadi tak salah kalau Karin meradang. Tapi tak sepenuhnya ini kesalahan Naruto sendiri, karena dia tahu kalau minta izin lebih dulu kepada Karin untuk menikahi Sakura, maka sampai langit terbelah menjadi dua pun belum tentu ia mendapat izin dari Karin. Wanita berkacamata itu memang sadis.

"Hn." Naruto merespons omelan dari seberang sana dengan malas-malasan. "Ya." Sahutnya lagi sambil memijit pelipis. "Hn. Sampai nanti juga." Bola mata miliknya berputar bosan. "Iya, iya, akan aku laksanakan semua perintahmu, Nyonya Haruno."

 **"Hmm.. bagus! Jadilah Suami yang baik."**

"Iya, itu pasti."

 **"Baiklah. Tolong sampaikan salam sayang dariku untuk Sakura."**

"Hn." Begitu usai membalas, Naruto lekas menutup telepon. Pria itu menghembuskan nafas lelah, kemudian menaikan pandangan ke depan. Ia menatap Sakura dan Konan dengan sorot penat sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Resiko!" Konan tertawa, dan Sakura turut tertawa bersamanya.

Naruto berdecak lalu menyandarkan leher belakangnya pada badan sofa. Menatap langit-langit ruang tengah di sela merilexkan fikiran setelah tadi mendapat omelan panjang lebar dari Karin. Hanya menghadapi wanita itu melalui sambungan telepon saja sudah membuatnya selelah ini, bagaimana kalau berhadapan dengannya secara langsung.

Mungkin dunia Naruto akan runtuh seketika...

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

"Oh! Sial!" Satu umpatan jengkel terlontar dari mulut Sasori. "Cepat sekali." Gerutunya seraya melompat turun dari dahan pohon yang menjadi tempatnya berpijak.

 **Tapp!**

Lelaki berparas imut itu mendarat dengan sempurna. "Oke! Aku mengaku kalah." Mendengus, kemudian ia segera membuka langkah. Kembali pada tempat di mana sekawanan Vampire berkumpul menyaksikan pertandingannya dengan salah satu Vampire berkecepatan tinggi.

 **Tapp!**

Naruto turut mendarat. Ia merangkul pundak Sasori di tengah menyamakan langkah mereka. "Kau cemen. Baru segitu saja langsung menyerah." Mata hazel milik Sasori berputar malas. "Padahal tadi itu baru mulai, dan kau lang—"

"Naruto, apa itu benar!?" Sasuke menyela kalimat Naruto dengan tudingan secara tiba-tiba darinya. Uchiha tersebut baru saja tiba setelah tadi menerima kabar dari Konan mengenai Sakura.

Naruto melepaskan rangkulannya dari pundak Sasori. "Kau bertanya tentang Sakura?" Wajahnya terangkat dikarenakan menatap jalanan hutan.

Sasuke berkerut tak suka. "Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi yang aku cemaskan di sini selain Sakura." Ia berkata dengan ketus.

"Iya, iya baiklah." Naruto menanggap ocehan tak bermutu dari Sasuke dengan malas. "Kalau kau mau tahu, ikut aku sekarang." Tak banyak berbasa-basi, ia langsung melesat gesit dan segera disusul oleh Sasuke dan Sasori dibelakangnya.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

"Wow! Ini mustahil, tapi sangat luar biasa." Yahiko berdecak kagum setelah menyaksikan secara langsung sebagaimana Sakura menggigit leher Naruto lalu menghisap darahnya.

Sasuke terkelu melihatnya..

Naruto berjengit pelan ketika gigi taring Sakura tertarik keluar dari lehernya. Rasanya cukup ngilu. "Maaf." Kepalanya tertunduk cepat kala nada bersalah tertangkap dalam indra pendengarannya yang tajam.

Pria itu tersenyum simpul. "Tak apa. Semua akan aku serahkan dan akan aku lakukan demi dirimu." Ia lantas tersenyum, dan Sakura turut tersenyum bersamanya.

"Ehemm! Lihatlah, di sini ada yang cemburu." Nagato berdeham, yang kontan langsung menyadarkan dua insan yang sedang saling bertatapan di tengah perkumpulan para Vampire. Tentunya yang menyaksikan mereka jadi merona sendiri.

Sasuke menoleh pada Nagato dengan mata berkilat. "Diamlah kau, dasar Vampire JONES!" Katanya tajam. Tak ayal, seisi ruangan pun langsung di penuhi oleh suara gelak tawa.

"Kau juga JONES!" Nagato membalas tak terima.

Dan selanjutnya, aduan argument terdengar dalam suara tawa diruangan luas tersebut.

Sakura terkikik, dan langsung tersentak ketika Naruto menarik pinggulnya lalu merapatkan celah antara tubuh mereka. "Begini lebih nyaman." Tersipu, setelah itu Sakura merebahkan kepala merah mudanya di atas bahu kokoh Naruto sambil memeluk bagian pinggangnya.

Naruto menyamankan duduknya dengan cara menyandarkan tengkuknya pada badan sofa, dan sempat mengecup kening lebar Sakura tanpa sepengetahuan Spesies diruangan tersebut. Mereka semua terlalu hanyut dalam perdebatan Nagato dan Sasuke.

Sementara keadaan di luar...

Seseorang sedang bersembunyi di balik batang pohon. Tangannya terkepal lalu wajahnya menyeringai. "Belum berakhir sampai di sini, Naruto Namikaze." Desisnya halus, namun terdengar tajam dan menusuk.

Sosok berjubah gelap tersebut melompat naik ke atas pohon, lalu mulai berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ketika sosok tersebut lewat, pancaran mata merah tajam miliknya terlihat sekilas. Dia menyeringai lagi, dan kali ini menampakan empat pasang taring kecil di antara susunan gigi-giginya.

 **WUSSHH!**

Spesies tersebut lenyap dalam gesitnya ia berlari...

.

.

.

.

 **END!**

* * *

Eumm.. sebenarnya fanfic ini sudah lama selesai di ketik. Sudah beberapa bulan yg lalu, pas up chap 9. Tapi karena suatu alasan, baru sekarang dehh di up XD.

Amburadul abis nihh tulisan :D


End file.
